


Song of Hope

by lilium_elendir, Oronir_Caragai



Series: Canticum Amoris [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birdnis, Fantasy AU, Gladnis, Harpy!Ignis AU, M/M, non-con pregnancy, through artifical insemination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn's physician finds amongst his research that Ignis' species is especially fertile post their eggs hatching, and plots with Ardyn to provide the emperor with an heir.Ignis becomes an unwilling host to Ardyn's child, and his family guests to Ardyn's palace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Back!

"It says: Ignis. The Emperor is starting to decline once more. Please make haste to the capital as soon as possible. Dr. Verstael Besithia.” Gladio released a deep sigh once he was through, making an annoyed face. He crumpled the letter in his fist. "Solis just hatched!” Ignis exhaled in a heavy sigh.

"We should have known this would happen." Ignis took Solis from Gladio and held his tiny frame against him. He leaned and kissed the infant's head. Gladio sighed again.

"I know, baby, but...” Gladio watched his husband. “We could come with you? I bet Prompto would like to meet our little light.” He stood and placed a comforting hand on his husband’s back. Ignis shook his head without a second thought.

"Absolutely not, Gladio. It isn't safe. I shall be fast as I can, I promise." He turned, cupping Solis' head with his hand. "I'd rather my little darling remained safe." He nosed Gladio and added. "And my love."

Gladio kissed Ignis softly and pressed their foreheads together.

"I know, I know, but I want you to be safe too.” He wrapped his arms around Ignis and the baby, quietly holding them close for a moment before releasing them. Ignis turned his attention to his infant.

"Will you be good for Daddy, darling?" The infant cooed, an affirmative little noise. "That's my good little love." He bounced him, the motion more to soothe himself than the baby. He looked at Gladio, trying to keep his voice calm. "Will you be alright alone with him?" Gladio forced a smile at Ignis.

"Of course, I'm his Daddy. Can I at least convince you to spend the night? Maybe..." Gladio looked down at the infant, who had his eyes trained on him. "Maybe if you leave before he wakes up, it won't be as bad.”

Ignis considered his request. He exhaled and nodded.

"I shouldn't be away from him for his first night."

Gladio sighed in relief and leaned to press a loving kiss to Ignis' forehead. Ignis smiled, nodding his head while nuzzling his love.

"C'mon little bird. Let's have a nice dinner as a family." He led Ignis to their little table with two chairs and pulled one out for him. Ignis sat with their child in his arms, still gently bouncing him as Solis reached for his hair feathers.

Gladio and Ignis shared their meal in relative silence, Ignis' impending visit weighing heavy on their minds. They held each other as they placed their child in his bassinet, and held each other as they watched sleep take him, coaxed by a lullaby sung by Ignis.

Ignis sidled up to his love, resting his head in the crook of his arm, and his hand on his abs. He pressed lazy kisses to Gladio's skin, and drew over the raised skin of his scar with a quiet sigh. Gladio tilted his head down to press kisses to his husband’s head.

"Please rest, Gladio." Ignis whispered to his husband.

"You first." Gladio whispered back, before flashing him a smirk. Ignis smiled slightly and closed his eyes. He hummed a lullaby to his husband, until Gladio's calm, rhythmic breathing in sleep lulled him as well.

Ignis woke to dawn's light creeping through the windows of the cabin, and the sight of his half-avian son clawing at the side of his bassinet with his feet. He sighed and tried to lift himself away from his spouse. Gladio's hand held on like a vice, preventing him from moving from the bed.

"Mm...not yet..." Gladio muttered, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Your son is causing trouble." Ignis replied, chuckling as his husband sat up with a start. Gladio sighed in exasperation at their child's feet over the side of the bassinet.

"Littlest bird, that is -not- how we sleep." He moved from the bed, relinquishing his hold on his husband to lift their child. Ignis smiled at the happy giggles he heard from Solis as his father scooped him up.

"Not how -you- sleep." Ignis corrected him with a happy warble. Gladio carried Solis to Ignis, handing him over with a sad smile.

"So much for him sleeping through you leaving."

"It's alright, darling. I'm glad for seeing his little face."

"Can I make you some coffee before you go?"

Ignis shook his head. He lifted Solis to his face and nuzzled affectionately against him.

"No, I should be off before I decide against it entirely."

Gladio nodded in understanding. He reached for Solis, sad to see Ignis go. Ignis stood, and relinquished his hold on their child, looking almost pained to let him go. He grazed his thumb over the baby's cheek as Gladio took Solis into his arms, supporting him under his bottom, and with a hand on his back.

"I should be back by nightfall at the latest. If I'm not...set out tomorrow morning." Ignis hated to voice the plan, hated that he had to plan for it at all. "I love you, Gladio." He stroked over Gladio's hair, before pressing their lips together. Solis tried to paw at Ignis while he was close, causing Ignis to chuckle into the kiss. "I love you too, little one." He leaned and kissed Solis' forehead. Gladio's brows furrowed, clearly concerned for his husband’s well being.

"I love you too, Ignis. Please stay safe.” He kissed Ignis with all that he had. With all the love he had in his heart. He kissed Ignis like it might be their last.

"Pa!" Solis hopped in Gladio’s arms and tried to grab at Ignis as Gladio parted from his husband. “Pa!!" Solis’ little voice sounded distressed, his little lip wobbled, and a big fat tear slid down his cheek. It was as though he could tell Ignis was heading into danger, clearly effected by the mood of his parents. Ignis giggled and sniffled his own fears away for the sake of his child. He leaned and pressed his nose to Solis'.

"My little sweetheart. My darling little sweetheart. I shall be home before you know it, and I shall bring you home something you'll love, I promise." He kissed his forehead again, and hummed a calming noise. "Gladio, take care of him. Here." He removed the amber ring from his neck and placed it over Gladio's. He held it out to Solis with a sad little smile. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I may return to you both." Solis grabbed the ring from Ignis’ hands and immediately put it in his mouth with a happy little coo. Gladio rubbed Solis’ back, and tried to smile through his tears at Ignis.

"I will, baby. Don’t worry about us. Although, don’t judge if you get home and there’s a diaper on his head.” He leaned to kiss amongst the fluffy feathers on the top of his son’s head, the makeshift necklace settling around his shoulders. “We’ll save Papa some fish stew and biscuits for when he gets home, won’t we? He’ll be my little helper.” He leaned for one last kiss from his husband while the baby was distracted. “I love you, little bird.” Ignis accepted, and reciprocated the kiss with a quiet, sad warble.

"I love you too, Gladio. Stay safe, my darlings." He rushed out without waiting, certain he would start to cry at the thought of leaving his spouse and child so soon. He took off and flew to the palace as fast as his wings could carry. A blessed wind behind him sped his journey, placing him in the palace courtyard in just under half an hour.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

“Really, Verstael, I would much prefer to do this the old-fashioned way.” Ardyn pouted as Gilgamesh handed the physician the tube filled with the Emperor’s seed.

"It is safer this way, Your Eminence. His voice is deadly, never mind his claws and teeth. If you want an heir from this creature, this is the best way.” Verstael handed Ardyn a small tube filled with liquid. “Slip this in his drink, I’ll take care of the rest.”

"You're certain he's to be fertile?"

Verstael glanced at Ardyn with a furrowed brow, clearly annoyed by his questioning.

"According to my research, he should be due to go into a heat cycle following the hatching of his egg. I can only hope we've estimated accurately."

Ardyn huffed as he settled back into bed. Gilgamesh laid beside him, affectionately stroking the Emperor's hair from his face.

"As can I, for your sake, Verstael."

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gladio exited the cottage so he and Solis could watch Ignis fly away. “Look at your Papa, littlest bird. Isn’t he magnificent?”

Solis happily gurgled around the amber ring, kicking his little feet against Gladio’s chest.

"Come, let Daddy show you how to make biscuits. They take a while to bake, and Papa will like them.” He headed back into the cottage despite the uneasy feeling that settled between his shoulder blades.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

The nearest guard bowed to Ignis as he landed on the balcony outside of the concubine's chamber.

"The Emperor is in his bedchamber, Master Ignis. This way.” The guard turned to lead Ignis through the palace. Ignis followed the servant through the gilded chamber, smiling politely at the concubines who paid him any mind.

"How is he?" He asked, trying to make small talk as they crossed the room.

"His Eminence is not himself when you aren’t here, Master Ignis. His health steadily declines in your absence.” The guard hurried along, knowing the Emperor would want Ignis brought straight to him. Efficiently, and without delay. Ignis bowed his head to the guard in thanks. The guard at the door automatically pulled it open to permit Ignis entrance.

Ardyn was sprawled nude across the bed, lying on his belly; his auburn hair obscuring his face. Gilgamesh was lying beside him, tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind the Emperor’s ear. He was murmuring softly to him when Ignis entered. The silver-haired man’s head whipped up at the intrusion, and his whole demeanor changed when he saw who the intruder was. He exuded hostility and menace, leveling Ignis an icy stare as he leaned over to press his lips to Ardyn’s ear. Ardyn stirred, and Gilgamesh covered his modesty with a sheet, as though Ignis wasn’t deserving to see the Emperor’s body.

“Darling, thank you for returning expeditiously.” Ardyn greeted Ignis.

"Of course, Your Eminence." Ignis' feathers bristled at Gilgamesh's 'welcome,' though he approached the side of the bed regardless. "It was a bit faster to travel alone." He knew Ardyn would understand. No child, no Gladio to raise his hackles. He placed his hand on Ardyn’s and began singing. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Gilgamesh's icy stare as he serenaded the Emperor. He tried to convey a calm in his song, to ease Ardyn's pain, and hopefully to at least ebb Gilgamesh's despise for him.

He thumbed gently over Ardyn's hand as he continued to sing, before climbing into bed with them. He wanted it known, though he wanted nothing to do with Ardyn, that it was best for his family that he remained in his affections. He opened his eyes and stared directly at Gilgamesh.

Ardyn rolled completely onto his back and smiled up at Ignis, waving a placating hand at Gilgamesh. He focused on Ignis, on the way his song made the ache in his chest fade. His thumb moved with Ignis’, brushing against the creature’s repeatedly. It felt intimate to him, and he smiled again.

Ignis’ song brought Gilgamesh’s menace and hostility from a boil to a simmer. His lips curled in a smirk as the arrogant creature looked at him, knowing what Ardyn’s plans were.

"Thank you, darling. How are you and your child faring?”

"Well enough, thank you. He's only just hatched yesterday. It was...difficult to leave him, though he's in good hands." Ignis flexed his toes, digging them into the sheets. "Labor was intensely difficult, and I bled a great deal. Had we not had the potion from you, I fear I may not be here today." His shoulder ached, the scrapes from his fall aggravated by his flight. He raised his hand to check it, and his fingertips came back spotted with blood. Ardyn’s face pinched in concern.

"My darling, I wish you had stayed in the Capital, so I could have cared for you, but I am thankful that you had a potion. Ignis? Are you injured?” He pushed to a sitting position, so he could inspect Ignis’ wounds, and then thumbed over his cheek softly. “You came to me, despite being injured.” He couldn’t help but hold out hope that he may yet sway Ignis’ heart. “I’ll have the servants fetch another potion. What else can we get for you? Perhaps a drink, to soothe your throat after all that singing?” Ignis nodded, the offer not seeming out of place.

"A drink would be wonderful, thank you. I left without wearing anything. Perhaps a sarong? Or a satchel to hold my supplies? Gladio won't be joining me today, so I'll not be able to carry much more than supplies for myself, and Solis." He quickly added. "The baby. Gladio believes his voice may be like mine. Perhaps we'll both be able to sing for you, in time." Ardyn flicked his hand and a servant exited to retrieve the requested items.

"Oh, is that so? I can only imagine the wonders a father and son duet would do for my withering heart. Tell me about little Solis. Does he look like you?” Ardyn was genuinely curious. Ignis was a vision to behold, and so he imagined his offspring must be beautiful as well, despite his poor choice of partner. Ignis settled casually next to Ardyn, his guard dropped at talking about his child.

"I'm sure once he reaches adulthood, he'll be stunning. He has dark feathers, though they're in a different pattern from mine. He looks as if he'll bear some of my features, my cheeks, and nose, and Gladio's jaw. He's quite strong already, and I'm sure he'll be a wonderful mate for someone some day..." Ignis' face looked suddenly sad, as his voice trailed off. "He'll...be alone...once Gladio and I pass...there aren't many of us left..." He hadn't given it much consideration, but the thought made his heart break. Perhaps he and Gladio -should- have a second child, for Solis to have a companion. Remembering his own solitude made him more seriously consider it. Ardyn shifted towards Gil and pressed the small vial into his palm.

"Gil, give us some privacy.”

"But, Your Emine—“

"Gilgamesh.” Gil simply nodded his head in acquiescence, and pressed his lips to Ardyn’s cheek, mostly so he could stare balefully at Ignis over the Emperor’s shoulder. He slipped out of bed and exited the chamber. “I’m sorry, darling. Have you ever considered finding more of your people?”

"I shall have to try something..." Ignis inhaled deeply. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the scent of Ardyn, spicy and citrusy. It made a warmth blossom throughout his stomach. Ardyn spread his arms, inviting Ignis into his embrace. Ignis snuggled into his arms, mostly craving the comfort at the revelation of his son potentially having a lonely future.

"Your son sounds lovely. I should like to meet him. Perhaps you could bring him along for your next visit.” Ignis inhaled again, and shivered slightly in Ardyn's grasp as the sheer heat of his scent. The Emperor's pheromones were intoxicating, far more so than normal. He realized what was happening. He was going into heat again. He made a quiet warble and backed away from Ardyn. Perhaps he could ignore it and be off.

"Yes, of course. His father, as well. He seems to already have a favored parent." Ignis chuckled, his crooked smile still conveying his internal struggle. Ardyn made an exasperated noise, something like a snort as tried to place his hand on Ignis'.

"I find it hard to believe that your son’s favorite wouldn’t be you, darling.” The thought took him by pleasant surprise. Perhaps -their- child would be similarly enamored. Ignis pulled his hand away, and swiftly changed the subject, as he felt his heat growing harder to ignore. He swallowed down a warble, and grabbed a pillow to clutch over his lap.

"How has your pain been? It's been nearly six weeks since I've been here."

“Hmm? Oh, it was almost nil at first. Then slowly it worsened, but over the last week my weakness and fatigue have accelerated, I fear. I tried to wait as long as possible to contact you, darling. I do apologize for taking you away from your family.” Ardyn thumbed gently over Ignis’ cheek, sounding sincere.

A servant entered with a warm cup of honeyed tea, and a plate of snacks on a tray. He set it on the bed, and bowed.

"I’ll be back momentarily with a satchel, and some potions, Your Eminence.” Another bow. “Master Ignis.” He exited as swiftly as he had entered.

Ignis pulled away from Ardyn's touch. The intimate gesture, and skin to skin contact made him swallow hard again. He sniffed at the tray, his stomach growling loudly. He covered it with the pillow, embarrassed by the noise.

"Ooh, excuse me...I've not eaten yet today. I should be off, though. I fear I'm...not feeling well."

A flit of concern furrowed Ardyn's brow. He reached over to grab Ignis around the wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"Darling, please. At least a snack before you depart."

Ignis looked down at Ardyn's hand against his wrist and breathed hard. He could feel his pulse course against Ardyn's fingertips. He nodded and moved his hand to the tray. He took the mug and a tea biscuit from the plate. He soaked the biscuit in the tea and munched on it. He couldn't tell if the biscuit or the tea had an unfamiliar taste. He soaked the last bite of the biscuit in the tea to test it again, his brow furrowing.

"There's a taste I can't quite place..." He sipped at the tea, deciding it was definitively coming from there. Whatever it was, it seemed to be quelling the fire in his belly temporarily. "It isn't-" Ignis yawned and waved a hand in front of his face. "It isn't unpleasant. Something like an elderflower." He sipped the tea, inhaling the sweet, fragrant scent as he did. "Is it perhaps a different variety of tea?"

“The help knows you well, darling.” Ardyn chuckled, a genuine smile on his face. He was trying to put Ignis back at ease. He only had to stall enough for the sedative to kick in. "There are a hundred varieties of tea in the kitchens, darling. Do you like it? I’m sure they could send a bundle home with you.” He fingered over the feathers of Ignis’ back and plucked a biscuit from the tray for himself.

Ignis wiggled at Ardyn's touch, the contact making him warble in surprised sensitivity. He scooped another biscuit, intending to eat it quickly and excuse himself. He dipped it in the tea without delay and munched it down.

"Mm...possibly? It's a bit too close to a-" He yawned again, his brow drawing down at being interrupted by himself. "-a chamomile, I think it's making me sleepy." He dug his feet into the blankets, and tugged himself down into the pillows, the tea resting on his belly.

“Ignis, darling, try to finish your tea before you nap, dear.” Ardyn slipped his arm beneath Ignis’ shoulders, trying to encourage him to sit back up. “Here, have another dipped biscuit. Your stomach was rather insistent that you need to be fed.” He paused when Ignis didn’t respond immediately. “Darling, please.”

Ignis pouted at being raised, though he reached over with a dizzied, drugged compliance, and dipped another biscuit.

"Yes, I suppose you're right..." He finished it and sipped down the remainder of the tea. He set the tea cup on the table and yawned into the back of his hand. All of his feathers fluffed out for comfort, and warmth. "I should truly be going...."

"But my darling, you look so tired. Just a short rest."

Ignis huffed out, his eyelids clearly weighing more than he could lift. He listed to the side, and nestled up against Ardyn, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Just a nap...just a few hours...need to get.. home...to Solis..." His head rested heavily against Ardyn, as the sedative kicked in completely, and he lost consciousness. Ardyn wrapped his arm around Ignis and stroked his feathers.

"Of course, darling. We just have a bit more business to take care of first.” He snapped his fingers, and a servant disappeared through the door. “My apologies, dearest, you left me with few choices.” A few minutes later Verstael slipped into the room. Ardyn had a firm, possessive hold on Ignis while the doctor laid out his tools. The procedure itself lasted but a few moments, of which Ardyn wore an angry pout and glared jealously at his physician while holding Ignis’ feathered thighs apart. Lastly, Verstael cracked another potion over the creature, healing his shoulder, and hastening the recovery of his internal organs in preparation for a new pregnancy.

"This should also seal your seed inside of him.” Verstael explained. Ardyn simply responded with a sour smile and waved the man off. "It had better..." He muttered as he stroked Ignis’ hair feathers, his face, and settled back into the pillows to nap with the object of his affections.

 

Ignis woke two hours later, snuggled up to Ardyn. He was disoriented but remembered falling asleep in Ardyn's bed. Remembered the dizzying arousal in his stomach. He pulled away and stared at Ardyn's sleeping form for a moment.

"Your Eminence?"

Ardyn's eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?" Ardyn stretched, reaching out to stroke over Ignis' shoulder. "Did you sleep well, darling?”

Ignis nodded, and stretched, his feathers fluffing, then flattening. He stepped off the bed.

"Yes...could you have someone see if my supplies are ready, please? And have them send along some fresh fruit."

“Your satchel and a few potions are on the dresser already; did you request more than that?” Ardyn gestured for a servant, who looked to Ignis for further instruction.

"I...didn't, no..." Ignis' brow furrowed, as if he was trying to remember. "Could you bring me fruit? And honey, please. And just deposit it in the satchel." He asked the servant, before turning his attention back to Ardyn. "I apologize. I'm still a bit out of sorts from that nap." The servant bowed and exited.

"You slept quite deeply, darling. I’m sure birthing and raising a babe is quite taxing. How does your shoulder feel? I took the liberty of having a potion cracked over you while you slept so your flight home would be easier.” He brushed his auburn hair back from his forehead, golden eyes alight with some kind of fire. Ignis rolled his shoulder and tilted his head in consideration.

"It feels healed, thank you, Ardyn." He didn't know why Ardyn was looking at him so intensely, but it made his desire to get back to his spouse even more prevalent. He cleared his throat to try to break the tension.

"I...should be back in another month or so. I shall send Gilgamesh in for you. He seemed very attached when I arrived." He took a step back, before adding. "He doesn't like me, Ardyn. I worry, the way he looks at me." He rubbed his hand down his own arm, and shook his head, regretting even bringing it up.

The door opened and the servant from earlier entered with a sack full of fruit in one hand, and a jar of honey in the other. He stopped when he appeared to be interrupting, but Ardyn waved him in.

“Have a safe flight home, darling. I think this fulfills your list of necessities.” An unsettling grin slowly spread across his face. “See you in a month, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio spent the afternoon with Solis, showing him around the glade. He took him to see the animals, and the infant squeaked in delight at seeing the donkey and goat. The little bird patted the beast of burden on his neck and cooed and giggled until the donkey knickered at him, and then giggled some more.

They checked on the newly planted vegetable garden, and Gladio sat with his son in the dirt. Solis dug his little avian toes in the tilled soil and blew bubbles. Gladio knew it was time to head in for dinner when Solis tried to grab a handful of dirt to eat. He put Solis in a sling, it barely fit him, but his littlest bird seemed content to be snuggled against his Daddy’s large chest, so much so that he fell asleep while Gladio made biscuits. The furrow in Gladio’s brow grew deeper the longer Ignis was away from home. He placed Solis into his bassinet with care, and the biscuits in the oven.

He made his way outside, his eyes to the sky to look for his husband.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ignis took flight the moment he was out of the palace and into the open air, though the wind was against him, as was his focus. Ardyn's grin unnerved him to his core. The warmth of his heat had mostly subsided, his thoughts distracting him from it. It took him nearly an hour to see the tops of his trees.

He didn't call for his spouse this time, unsure if their child was awake. He wouldn't chance waking him, not with the desire he knew he'd have to satiate upon seeing his spouse. He saw Gladio the moment he breached the treetops, and landed beside him.

"My sweet, I'm in heat again-"

"-again?!" Gladio whispered, all the proof Ignis needed to know their son was asleep. "Baby, isn't that how you got pregnant?"

"Yes, but-Gladio, I-" Ignis' words were punctuated by him lowering his satchel from his shoulder and dropping it gently to the ground. "Gladio, there are very few of my kind left. So few, I'm not certain Solis would be able to have a spouse of my race--Spirits, I'm not certain they would even accept him, only being half of our kind."

"Iggy, are you saying..."

Ignis looked at Gladio, imploring with his eyes.

"Yes, I want to have another child. I want to try, Gladio."

Gladio gave it a moment's consideration. He exhaled and nodded.

"Do you still have that lube in your nest?"

Ignis nodded. He flew up, foraging for the small container, and flying down with it. By the time he had returned, Gladio had stripped down to nothing and left his clothing on the ground. He had his hand on his cock, stroking himself to erection.

Ignis gave him the container and shuffled his feathers to expose himself. He stroked his own cock as he knelt before his spouse, leaving his backside open for him.

"I'm never gonna get tired of seeing that cute little rear, Ignis."

Ignis wiggled his hips for him, trying to entice Gladio closer.

"Haste please, darling. There's no telling when he'll wake."

Gladio knelt behind his husband, and pressed a slick finger in, then a second. Ignis tried to keep his warbles quiet, as he rolled his hips back against his spouse's fingers. Gladio scissored his fingers to open his husband up, quietly hushing him. Another digit, and Ignis was ready. Gladio removed his fingers, and pressed into him.

Ignis raised his hand to his mouth to silence himself, his spouse's cock feeling like sweet bliss. He rocked back against him, to feel his shaft rub against his prostate.

Gladio grunted as he took Ignis' hips in hand and used them as leverage to bury his cock into his husband. He shuddered at the warmth surrounding his cock, and rode Ignis in a steady rhythm until he felt his orgasm looming close.

"Baby, I-I'm gonna come, are you sure about this?"

Ignis nodded and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Please, darling, please." He whimpered out, the begging tone of his voice enough to make Gladio come inside of him. Ignis shuddered, the warmth stifling the fire in the pit of his stomach. Gladio reached around as his husband rested his head on his forearms, taking his cock in hand, and stroking him to completion. Ignis shot his seed into the grass, sighing happily as he relaxed. "Thank you, Gladio."

"You're welcome, little bird." Gladio carefully pulled out of his husband, and raised his hand to run over his flat stomach. "May it bring us more joy."

"Pa!" They heard a tiny voice cry from inside their cabin. "Pa! Pa!"

"Mn...Coming, Solis!" Ignis called back, as Gladio helped him up with a hand. "Thank you, darling.”

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up. You go ahead inside." Gladio gestured at the cabin. Ignis gripped his bag up with a small nod, and headed towards the cabin. When he opened the door, he saw Solis' little hands on the side of the bassinet, and his happy face, drool trickling down his chin. Ignis burst out laughing, and lifted Solis into his arms.

"Is that my darling!? Oh, my little love, I rushed home as fast as I could." He pressed his lips to the baby's fat cheeks. "My arms are exhausted, and all I want to do is hold you."

Solis yelled, causing Ignis' brows raise to raise in surprise, with an apologetic little smile to match.

"Yes, I know! I'm -awful.- Let us go find Daddy."

He dropped his satchel on the bed, and carried their son outside. Gladio had just been on his way back, closing his trousers as he walked. Ignis closed the gap between them and embraced Gladio, careful of the infant in his arms. He pressed their lips together as if it had been months since they had seen each other, a deep, needy kiss, held until Solis practically yelled at him.

Gladio stepped into Ignis’ embrace, sighing against his lips. He tried to reciprocate, and provide Ignis with what he needed. When Ignis parted, he burst into laughter at their child. He thumbed over his husband’s cheek as he stole another quick kiss. The hug transformed into Gladio sweeping Ignis from his feet, Solis safely held in his husband’s arms. Ignis burst into happy, causing Solis to giggle with him. Gladio carried his family back into the cottage, toeing the door shut behind him, and carrying them to the table.

"Oh, little bird, I feel so much better now that you’re home safe with us.”

"As do I, my love. As do I."

"Are you hungry after your exercise?" Gladio winked back at his husband as he moved to the stove.

"Yes, very much so." Ignis inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the fish stew and biscuits his husband had made. "Have you eaten?"

"Mmhm, but I can feed Solis while you eat."

"I would appreciate that, love." Ignis smiled down at their child as he played with his fingers. Gladio served him a bowl of stew, with a small plate of biscuits. He had to pull Solis from Ignis' grip as the tiny hand immediately reached for the spoon in his bowl.

They enjoyed their meal, together as a family. Solis’ little pupils dilated at the taste of broth-soaked biscuits. He gummed it in pure delight. Gladio laughed a genuine laugh then.

"You remind me so much of your Papa,” he whispered to his son. Ignis laughed from across the table, a happy, melodious sound. Gladio grinned across from him, his face softening into an expression of adoration.

“We missed you, we’re so glad you’re home.”

"I am too, love." Ignis stood from the table and moved to the bed. He settled in front of the satchel and gestured for Gladio to bring Solis over. Gladio carried him and set Solis down on the bed on his belly.

"Let us see what we brought back for you, hm little one?" Ignis rifled through the satchel and pulled out the jar of honey first. He held it out to Gladio. "He can't have this."

Gladio took the jar of honey from Ignis.

“He can’t? Ohh, little bird, you better not eat it in front of him or he’ll yell at you.” He laughed again as he put the honey up in a cabinet. He sat on the bed beside Ignis, putting his husband between himself and Solis. He looked over Ignis’ back. “Your shoulder is better.” He leaned and kissed Ignis’ cheek, surmising what must have occurred. “I’m glad he gave you a potion.”

"It was that, or bleed on his silks." Ignis chided under his breath. Solis heard his tone of voice, and yelled, causing Ignis to snicker at him. "You're right little darling, that was crass of me." He commented to Solis, before continuing to speak to Gladio. "It reopened after my flight." Gladio just cocked an eyebrow at Ignis’ comment, trusting his husband. Ignis pulled out the parcel of fruits, and held a pink, spiny fruit in his hand. He smiled at it and handed it to Gladio. "I remember these from my time there, set that on the table for me, please?" He handed him the remainder of the fruit bag to go with it and continued to rummage. Gladio accepted the sack of fruit, and the pink spiny one before getting up. There was a shallow fruit bowl on the table that he had carved, and he placed the assortment of fruits inside it, and tucked the quality bag away into a drawer to reuse.

Ignis pulled out more diapers, and set them next to Solis, before gasping a sharp noise. Solis wobbled to look at him, startled by the sound. "Oh. My. Stars." He pulled out a tiny red silken sarong, just a little bit big for Solis. "Oh, oh, Gladio he's going to look -adorable-."

Gladio looked back at his husband’s exclamation, and raised his eyebrows again. He wasn’t sure how he felt about dressing Solis in palace silk, but he had to admit it was cute.

"What happened to trousers?"

Ignis shrugged, honestly not knowing.

"I promise you, I hadn't even requested this." He folded it and placed it into the satchel. "We can dress him in it if he comes with me next month."

“I’m going with you if you take him to the Capital.” Gladio responded matter-of-factly as he gathered up the diapers and placed them in a drawer along with the others. Ignis pouted and responded while Gladio's back was turned.

"Of course, darling. I didn't mean I would take him alone, I only meant...he would be older..." Ignis' voice trailed off, and he made a quiet noise, feeling as if Gladio didn't give him a chance to even voice himself.

Gladio tickled over Solis’ back when he returned, his little head wobbling to see his Daddy, and then sat beside Ignis. He took Ignis’ hand in his own and kissed his knuckles. Ignis pouted and glanced at the ground. He sounded almost disappointed and pulled away from Gladio.

"I am tired..." He scooted to lie down, lifting Solis up to him, and lying him on his stomach. "Let us take a nap, little one." He closed his eyes, though his warbles still sounded somewhat sad.

They had been so happy recently that it was easy to forget the profound effect Ignis’ voice had on Gladio. His heart sank, Ignis’ quiet noises and disappointed tone settling around him like a blanket of melancholy.

"Oh, of course.” A tear slid down his cheek, and he turned away so Ignis couldn't see as he swiped it away. “Sleep well, little birds.” He pulled a thin blanket over Ignis and Solis’ bottom halves, put another log in the stove, and slipped out of the cottage to let them rest quietly. He wandered around the glade, tending to random tasks, putting things away, before settling on the ground by the lake. The spot where they had married. He traced the lines of the tattoo on his forearm. They looked different to him, maybe a bit faded. He shook his head and chalked it up to the poor light and his heavy heart.

Ignis' nap lasted the better part of an hour before he woke to the baby patting his stomach. He seemed to have rolled off Ignis at some point, and was now splayed, half seated, half laying on Ignis.

"Pa!" He patted on him again, waking him further.

"Mm...little darling..." Ignis looked around the cabin, though he didn't see Gladio. "Where has your Daddy gone?" He carried Solis out with him. The sun had set, and the only light in their glade was the fireflies among the grass, and the moonlight filtering through the treetops. "Gladio?"

Gladio hadn't moved from his spot by the lake. He’d drawn his knees up, not to his chest by any means, he wasn't that flexible, and looped his arms loosely around them.

"Over here, by the lake.” He called quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the evening. He stood and dusted himself off, and turned towards the cottage, to the sound of Ignis’ voice.

Ignis walked over to his love, carrying their baby, who seemed more interested in the fireflies.

"Please, sit back down. I'd like to sit with you." He settled himself down, sticking his feet in the water. He settled Solis in his lap, so he could watch the fireflies dance over the lake. Gladio sat back down, settling in to the same spot he’d previously occupied, the ground still warm from his body.

"It’s pretty outside tonight,” Gladio said quietly, drawing his knees back up. He looked out across the lake, enjoying the same view as his family. He turned to gaze at his son, smiling at the wonder in his eyes as he hopped in Ignis’ lap and grabbed with his tiny hands at the fireflies flitting about. Ignis leaned and rested his head on Gladio's shoulder.

"Gladio...I...I fear Ardyn may be planning something." He couldn't shake the thought of Ardyn's grin as he left. It chilled him to his core. "Promise me. Promise me you'll protect our son." He spoke quietly as he held the baby, not wanting the concern in his voice to alarm him. He nuzzled Gladio's upper arm, and whispered, near tears. "Promise me."

Gladio's body tensed at Ignis’ words, fear clawing at his heart.

"That... that’s not good, little bird.” He reached to smooth his fingers over Ignis’ hair feathers. Nothing he could say would take their fear away. “I promise, Ignis. I promise to protect our son. But just know that I will protect you -both-.”

Ignis sniffed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. He hoped, and prayed it was only his nerves. He nodded into Gladio's shoulder, snuggling closer to him. He scooted onto his lap and buried his face into Gladio's neck. "I love you, Gladio...I am sorry...I am sorry I brought this upon you..."

Gladio took Ignis into his arms, lowering and crossing his legs for Ignis to settle in his lap. He wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders, rubbing his hand over his feathers. He rested his other hand on Solis’ little belly. “I love you too.” He kissed Ignis’ cheek. “Sorry for bringing what upon me? Hmm? Love? Happiness? A family? Never be sorry, little bird. Whatever's going on with the Emperor isn’t your fault. It’s his.” Ignis snuggled back into Gladio, and sighed.

"I know, I just...nn...never mind, darling." Solis patted on Gladio's hand, curling his tiny, clawed fingers around one of Gladio's. Ignis watched the fireflies until his eyelids grew heavy and delivered him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Ignis began to feel mildly sick. A week after that, he grew worse, a nausea he could no longer hide from Gladio. A nausea that was familiar.

"Gl-Gladio..." He pulled his husband's hand to settle on his belly. "I..." He swallowed, and nodded. "I'm preg-" The word was interrupted by a nauseous sounding warble, and Ignis exhaled through his mouth to try to subside it. Solis cooed at Ignis from his resting spot beside him. He patted at Ignis' stomach, and made a face at Gladio, as if he should have already known.

Gladio was curled up on his side beside his husband, his thick bicep beneath Ignis’ neck in support. He noticed his husband spending a lot of time in bed lately, and he dutifully kept close. He was petting Ignis’ feathers when his husband moved his hand to his belly, and spoke.

"You’re pregnant..?!” He raised his head to look incredulously at first his husband, and then his son. “Solis! Why didn’t you tell me?!” A huge grin split his face, and he rubbed his hand slowly over Ignis’ belly, seeing if he could feel the early formation of an egg.

Solis yelled, a goofy smile on his face. Even Ignis had to weakly smile at the baby's reaction. Ignis flinched when Gladio touched his belly, and made a noise of warning.

"I-I pray this doesn't last the entirety of the pregnancy. I feel -awful.-"

“Oh, sorry, baby.” Gladio nuzzled Ignis’ cheek. “I know it's what we wanted, but I almost can't believe you got pregnant again so fast." He had almost hoped that their sex during Ignis' previous heat was unsuccessful, and felt even worse for disagreeing with Ignis' wish for another child. He found himself hoping for more time as a family of three. He frowned at Ignis’ obvious discomfort. “How can I help, little bird?”

Ignis winced, and lifted Solis to lie on his stomach. For some reason, the baby helped to soothe him.

"Perhaps some tea, after a nap..." Ignis had been resting a great deal. Almost a worrisome amount. He always nuzzled up to Gladio the moment he got into bed.

“You rest, my little pregnant bird.” Gladio couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong this time. Maybe it was because Ignis had gotten pregnant again so soon. Worry ate away at his stomach, but he tried to put on a brave face for his husband and son. He would lie still with Ignis so he could rest comfortably. Whatever he could do to ease his discomfort.

 

Another week passed, and Ignis had grown seemingly more sick. Barely strong enough to stand without struggling, he managed to make it only to the kitchen table before he had to sit.

"Gladio, I need to go to the palace...I need to uphold my end of the deal and..." He didn't want to put the words out there, but knew he had no choice. "...and if I -am- sick...I can receive care there." He had tried to remember the last time he felt so ill, and only once came to mind. When he was previously pregnant, and Ardyn tried to touch him. Something was wrong, and he knew it. It was more than apparent.

Gladio didn’t like it, but Ignis’ health was much more important than his disdain for the Emperor and the Capital.

"I... I agree, Iggy. I want you to feel better. When do you want to go? Today?” He stood behind his husband’s chair, and kissed the top of his head, laying his large hand over Ignis’ heart. Ignis slowly nodded, and turned to press a kiss to his lips.

"Solis and I can ride in the cart, with any supplies for him we may need." Gladio kissed his husband softly.

"You should rest while I get things ready, song of my heart.” Solis was sitting in the kitchen sink, Gladio had been giving him a bath. He cooed and spluttered, splashing his hands in the water. “C’mon, little bird.” He moved to carry his husband back to bed. “I’ll get Solis dried off to lie with you while I load the wagon."

"He's so darling...here, give him to me with a towel, I'll dry him." Ignis stood, and promptly collapsed back into the chair from a dizzy spell. "Ngh..."

Gladio grunted a concerned noise, and lifted Ignis from the chair to cradle against his chest.

"I love you, song of my heart.” His voice wavered, worried tears biting at the corners of his eyes. He carried Ignis to bed, and gently laid him down. He kissed his forehead, and spoke quietly. “I’ll bring that little ball of fluff to you in a towel, okay?”

"I love you too, my partner, father of my children." He nodded, and pulled a blanket over his swollen stomach. "I shall be alright, Gladio..." He rubbed a hand over his stomach and corrected himself. "We..."

Gladio leaned to press a light kiss to Ignis’ covered belly, and then returned to Solis. The little infant cooed and grabbed at Gladio as soon as he came near.

"I know, I know, littlest bird. Time to get out.” He covered his shoulder with a towel, and carefully lifted Solis from the sink. He bobbed him gently in the air, trying to remove some excess water, and his son squealed in delight. “Silly boy,” he whispered with love. He kissed Solis’ damp head, and then rested him on his shoulder, swaddling the towel around him. He pulled him away so he could look intently into his son’s eyes. “Light of my heart, you’re in charge of taking care of Papa today, okay? We’re going on a long trip, and you need to keep an eye on him.”

Solis hopped in Gladio’ arms, as if in agreement.

"Da!” He kissed Solis again, and carried him over to rest in Ignis’ arms.

Ignis accepted the wet baby with a smile. Solis seemed to bring him the most strength lately. He carefully rubbed the soft towel over the baby's feathers, and cooed. The noises seemed to be a form of communication between them. He kissed the baby's forehead, and settled him against his side. Solis patted Ignis' tummy, and cooed.

Gladio exited the cottage and headed straight for the animal pen. He rubbed the goat's ears, and set her up with a barrel of water. She had plenty of room to graze while they were gone. The goat taken care of, he hitched the cart to Noctis, and led him into the glade, tying him to a post in front of the cottage. He padded the cart with blankets and pillows for his family’s comfort, and filled a basket with some travel items. A water skin, a jar of milk, some cookies and biscuits, a few apples. He gathered the satchel Ignis had brought home from his last trip to the palace, and found the silk sarong inside. He removed it and laid it on the bed, and filled the satchel with diapers, placing it and the basket in the back of the cart. One diaper left in hand, he returned to the side of the bed to dress his son, and carry his family to the waiting cart. Ignis smiled warmly at him when he returned, despite the pain he was enduring.

"Gladio? I wouldn't be able to do this without you..." He scooped up the bundle of mostly towel-to-baby ratio, and nosed him. "Give Papa a kiss, little one?"

Solis giggled loudly, and tried to bite Ignis' nose. Ignis had to pull him away, to hold him out to Gladio.

“You won’t ever have to, little bird.” Gladio placed Solis’ bassinet on the bed, planning to take it with them. He chuckled at his son, and took him from Ignis.

"He's kiss hungry, just like his father." Ignis joked. Despite his lightheartedness, his eyes were tired, and his skin had lost its golden hue.

“You’re supposed to be taking care of Papa, not biting him.” Gladio pressed Solis to his chest, and leaned over to kiss Ignis softly. He closed his eyes while they kissed, as Ignis’ pallid skin was hard on him to see up close. He laid Solis on his back, and had to wrestle with him to keep him still long enough to get his diaper on. He did his best to wrap the red silk sarong around his son’s waist, but as soon as he let it go, Solis had it in his little fists and stared biting at it.

"Littlest bird!” Gladio tickled at Solis’ toes, and fetched the amber ring to put in his hands instead. Solis latched onto it immediately, and happily gummed away. Gladio uncovered Ignis, and settled Solis back into his arms, then lifted the two of them and carried them to the cart. He went back to for the bassinet, shut the door, and looked to Ignis. “Ready?”

"As I shall ever be." He held Solis in his arms, over his swelling belly. He managed to wrap his own sarong around him earlier in the day, again an effort to obscure his pregnancy. He brought another to drape over himself, should the sun grow too warm on their cart ride, though he felt the slightest bit better being able to be outside. Solis cooed at him, his tiny avian feet kicking at the air. "I know, darling. We're going on a journey. Daddy shall keep us safe."

Gladio checked on his precious cargo, rubbing the top of Solis’ fluffy head before kissing his feathers. Then a soft kiss and an even softer smile for his beloved husband.

"I’m gonna take it as slow and easy as I can, let me know if you need me to stop.” He stayed mostly at the front with the donkey, carefully picking their way through the forest until they reached the road.

"Please, you can go faster darling. I promise, I'll let you know if it's too fast. I think the sun is doing me justice." Solis seemed to be enjoying the ride, the new surroundings both interesting, and simultaneously lulling him to sleep. He would sit up, wobble, and lie back in Ignis’ arms in a vicious cycle. Ignis rifled through the packs to find a biscuit to slowly snack on, as the fresh air seemed to help his nausea.

“Okay, little bird. We need to spend more time outside when we get back home.” He looked back over at his family as they picked up the pace, heading down the road to the Capital. Once the donkey seemed to know the way, he fell back to walk beside the cart.

Ignis rested back, rocking Solis in his arms.

"Sleep, darling, while you can. Please. I'm sure you won't once we arrive." Solis complained at him, a series of frustrated sounding coos. Ignis smiled at his spouse, his brows raised in an incredulous expression. "Your son has complaints, Gladio."

Gladio grinned down at Ignis. Every time he thought Solis couldn’t possibly be any cuter, he did something adorable like this.

“I can put him on my shoulder, and he can watch until he falls asleep. Maybe having to hold his head up so much will tire him out.”

Ignis shook his head, not wanting to give his little bundle up.

"No, I'd like to hold him more. I'm certain you'll have to take care of him while I'm...entertaining Ardyn's whims..." He sounded disappointed, though he felt the egg move at the mention of the Emperor. He chalked it up to his nerves, and lowered Solis onto his belly.

“Of course, little bird, you two rest.” Gladio walked back up to the donkey, and scratched Noctis’ ears, trying to keep from being a distraction. The journey is that of many hours, slow and plodding with the donkey and cart, but the sun is shining, and there’s a breeze blowing. He was still warm, so he pulled a cord from his pocket, tied up his hair, and rolled his sleeves up. He looked down at his tattoo, and the markings definitely seemed lighter in the sunlight. He frowned, but didn't say anything to Ignis. It was impossible to know what it meant.

Ignis looked to Gladio, watching as he adjusted himself. He noticed his markings looking lighter. He squinting to be certain.

"Gladi-agh!" He winced, struck by a sharp pain in his side. Solis' eyes opened at Ignis' noise. He patted at Ignis, and cooed.

Gladio fell back to check on Ignis, alarmed by the sudden pained noise.

"Little bird, are you okay?!”

Ignis nodded, though he was clearly winded by the pain. He set Solis down amongst the blankets, on his back. He raised himself onto his knees, and held his arms out to Gladio, wanting to be held. Gladio stopped the cart so they could embrace. He wrapped his arms securely around Ignis, careful not to put pressure on his abdomen, but wanting to hold him tight.

"I love you-" Ignis whispered, his voice quiet. "I love you, my partner, and I am -scared.-"

“I love you too, little bird, so much.” Gladio buried his face into Ignis’ feathers, tears biting at his eyes. “I’m scared too, but we’re doing the right thing. You can get medical care. The doctors will know how to help.”

Ignis warbled, the fear evident in his voice. He felt he had the strength in necessity, and scrambled awkwardly over the side of the cart, and wrapped his legs around Gladio. The pain set in again, and he gritted his teeth.

"Spirits above, Gladio, I am -so- scared." He pressed his forehead to Gladio's. His skin was coated in sweat from trying to suffer through the pain. "I'm not ready to leave you, and Solis. I don't want this baby to take me from you, but it feels like it's tearing me apart." Tears crested over his cheeks, and his breathing warped with worried warbles. He breathed hard, consciously trying to calm himself. Solis warbled from the cart, trying to help calm him. It was a quiet noise, and not as strong as Ignis' emotionally.

“Shh, Iggy, it’s going to be okay. The Spirits will protect you, and our baby.” Gladio swayed with Ignis, lowering his arm to support him under his bottom, knowing his husband’s weakened state. He hummed the tune from his youth, trying desperately to console his husband, and to keep Solis from being upset. He walked around the cart to their son, and awkwardly scooped the baby up against his chest as well. “My sweet family, I love you -all-. We’ll get through this together.”

Ignis nuzzled his face against Gladio's, calm enough to stop his tears. He quivered in Gladio's grip, the frightened adrenaline waning, and let one of his legs slip down.

"Please, help me back into the cart..." After making his request, he kissed Gladio. On the cheek, then on his lips, and again. "I love you." He looked directly at his spouse, and whispered. He wanted to know what was wrong. Why was he in so much pain? Why were Gladio's marks fading? It all started when he fell pregnant...

Gladio stared back just as intently at his husband, imploring him to believe, to take comfort, to be at ease.

"Ignis. Little bird. Song of my heart. I love you more every day. Having children together has only made my love for you intensify.” He kissed Ignis softly as he bent over the side of the cart, gently lowering Ignis and Solis back into the blankets. “We’re getting close to the Capital. Try and keep your feathers hidden. We don’t need any trouble.” He lifted a folded blanket he’d tucked to the side, and spread it over Ignis’ bottom half. He leaned to nuzzle and kiss Solis, earning him a happy coo, and then gently kissed Ignis’ swollen abdomen. He finally leaned in to nuzzle and kiss his husband, putting on a brave smile for his benefit. “We’ll be there soon, and the doctors will know what to do. You’ll see.”

Ignis gathered his spare sarong, and cascaded it over his head like a shawl. He scooped Solis up, and obscured him beneath it, so for anyone taking a quick glance, he would only look as a high class mother breastfeeding. He kept his head down as they approached the Capital, though it seemed the closer they got, the more his pain seemed to fade.

"Stay hushed, my little one...soon, soon."

They wound their way through the streets of the Capital, free from incident, and finally approached the palace gates. The guards recognized Gladio, and crossed their spears to keep him from entering, but they made no hostile moves either. He walked around the back of the cart to his husband, and waited for instructions from Ignis.

Ignis removed the shawl from his head, and scowled at the guards, frustrated from exhaustion and their actions.

"Shall I tell His Eminence you prevented me and my family from entering?" His voice was cold, but strong, stronger than it had sounded in weeks. He held Solis against his chest, and waited with a furrowed brow for their response.

Gladio couldn't hide his surprise at how much better Ignis seemed to feel, but only led the cart forward as the guards nearly tripped over themselves to let them through.

"Please, Master Ignis, we meant no harm!” The guards bowed deeply, nearly scraping the ground as the cart rumbled through the gates, stopping in front of the palace doors. Gladio leaned to help Ignis stand before gathering up their supplies inside of Solis’ bassinet.

"Thank you, darling." He smiled at Gladio, before whispering quietly. "I hate to have to do that to them, but I can't have them fight my husband. He'd win." He winked, and chuckled.

“I hope you never have to see me fight, little bird, but I’m glad you already know that I would indeed win.”

Solis stirred at the commotion, yawning and blinking at his new surroundings, before dozing back off against Ignis. Ignis took his discarded sarong, and settled it over Solis' back. He tossed the tails over his shoulder, intending to use it as a sling. "Could you tie this around me, darling? Our little pigeon has gotten quite heavy."

Gladio chuckled as he took the ends of the sarong, and tied it securely behind Ignis’ back.

"Solis has his Daddy’s appetite.” He scooped the bassinet under one arm, kissed Ignis’ cheek, and wrapped his free arm around his husband’s waist in support, again awed by how much stronger Ignis seemed. An intrusive thought fluttered through his mind, but he quickly dismissed it.

Ignis winced when Gladio wrapped his arm around his waist, but smiled it away. His legs still seemed shaky beneath him, no doubt weakness from being practically bedridden. His husband beside him, his first child on his chest, his second child in his stomach, he approached the palace doors with all that mattered in his life. He tilted his head at the door guard.

"Where is His Eminence?"

A stable boy led the donkey and cart away, and the guards opened the doors for Ignis and his family without question.

"He’s in his chambers, Master Ignis. I will send a servant ahead to announce your arrival.” A servant ran off before anyone could interject, and the guard led them towards the concubine common room. Unease gripped Gladio’s chest. He didn't want Solis exposed to Ardyn’s debauchery. He said a silent prayer for his son to stay asleep.

Ignis kept an arm under their son, despite his position in the sling, and wrapped his free arm around Gladio's waist. His heart beat hard, and he wondered if this was what Ardyn felt like.

"Please, my child. Be kind to my body." He whispered under his breath. He followed the servant, his fingertips pressing into Gladio's side for comfort.

Gladio offered his husband a small smile. They reached the concubine common room, the door already open to admit them. Ardyn was reclining in a chaise, Gilgamesh kneeling at his side, feeding him grapes. Ardyn looked stronger than ever, and smiled that unsettling grin as Ignis and Gladio entered. It turned Gladio’s marrow to ice, and he now knew exactly why Ignis was so upset after his last visit. This was the Emperor of old. The Emperor that had his mother executed, that let his sister succumb to illness. And there at his side was the silver-haired general that he had let cut him down on the battlefield. Gladio let out a small gasp of recognition, his arm tightening around Ignis.

“Welcome, my darling. It is so -good- to see you. And your family. I look forward to meeting your child.” The word child rolled off of Ardyn’s tongue in a way that nauseated Gladio, and he started assessing the room. How many men, how many carried weapons, who could he easily disarm and defend his family.

Ignis' grip tightened, on both his child, and spouse. He heard the gasp from his spouse, and cast a side glance to him. He gave Gladio a squeeze to his side, and stepped away. He would keep Solis, in case Gladio needed to fight. He felt a small hand clutch against his pec.

"You look well, Ardyn." He still remained somewhat shaky, but his nausea seems almost entirely subsided. "Perhaps it was too early for me to return." He didn't want to give Ardyn the satisfaction of knowing he terrified him, and he walked willingly into his grasp again.

Gladio’s jaw tightened until his teeth might crack as he and Gilgamesh stared each other down. The silver-haired man just grinned, much like Ardyn. His whole body tensed, coiled to spring at a moment’s notice. Ardyn just kept smiling at them, opening his arms for Ignis to settle in.

"I do feel well, darling. Perhaps I’ve finally turned a corner.” Ever since Verstael had impregnated Ignis, Ardyn had grown stronger by the day. He was sure it meant the pregnancy had taken. “Is that little Solis you have with you?”

"Y-yes." He stammered at hearing his son's name in the man's voice. "He's asleep. If you're feeling quite alright, my family and I will be off-" His focus had been on Ardyn, but he noticed Gilgamesh's face. His sickening grin, though not directed at him. Directed at his husband. He took a step back, and placed his arm in front of Gladio, his wing feathers spreading in front of him. "I will -scream.- It may not end you, Gilgamesh. But it will end him."

Ardyn stood, hands outstretched in a placating gesture.

"Now, now gentlemen, there’s no need for threats. Come with me, darling. Prompto will show your family to a guest suite. Hmm?”

Gladio leaned against Ignis, pressing his lips to his husband’s ear, and placing his hand on his hip.

"Remember, little bird. We didn’t just come here so you could heal the Emperor. We came here for your health as well.”

Ignis shook his head immediately, but Gladio's reaction gave him pause. He turned to him, brows raised in a pleading expression.

"Gladio, I...ngh..."

“I don’t want you to die giving birth, Iggy. We both know something’s wrong.” Gladio squeezed Ignis’ hip gently.

Ignis turned back to Ardyn, a pout firmly on his lips. He was stuck.

"They'll be safe?"

Ardyn looked at them, and nodded his head.

"Of course, darling. I told you they were welcome during your last visit, did I not?” Prompto stepped forward from amongst his fellow concubines, and walked to Ignis’ side. Ignis took Solis from his makeshift sling, and pulled him free. The baby made a quiet coo, but remained mostly unaware.

"Prompto...This is Solis...please, protect him?" He offered the baby out in display, before turning to hand him to Gladio. "Stay safe, my loves."

"Gosh, Iggy, he’s really cute!!” Prompto gasped at the small, dark feathered baby. Ignis stepped toward Ardyn, before taking a look back at his family. "Please." He mouthed to Gladio.

Gladio tuned out the world as soon as he had his son in his arms.

"Hey, littlest bird.” He cradled Solis in the crook of his arm, and looked back up at Ignis. “I promise.” He mouthed back. Solis began to stir in his arms, cooing up at him. Gladio tickled at Solis’ little avian toes, and the baby giggled and cooed at him, curling his long toes up. There was a collective ‘aww’ from the crowd, and Gladio smiled, thinking how he could use Solis’ cuteness to their advantage.

"C’mon, big guy.” Prompto lifted the bassinet, and led Gladio out of the room. Solis clawed his way up his father’s chest as they exited, and yelled over his shoulder.

"Pa!" Solis reached for Ignis, who was across the room, as they disappeared from sight.

Ignis closed his eyes as he heard his baby yell after him. He took a deep breath, before closing the gap between himself, and Ardyn. His pain was gone, his nausea was gone. His expression was hurt, and angry, as he looked up at him.

"Just us, Ardyn." He spoke quietly, his voice warbling with his aggravation. Ardyn grinned a disingenuous smile.

"Of course, darling. This way.” He swept his arm toward the door of his bedchamber, which a guard opened to allow them through.

Ignis followed Ardyn, waiting until they were both inside, and the door closed behind them. He reached behind him, and let the sarong he was using as a sling slip off, then reached down, and let the sarong fall from his body. The egg was already visible, giving his taut stomach a bowed curve. He waited for Ardyn to speak.

Ardyn turned to look at Ignis, that unsettling smile on his face again. His eyes flicked over Ignis’ body, settling on his egg swollen belly.

"It seems additional congratulations are in order, my darling.” He stepped forward, boldly, and placed a hand on Ignis’ bared stomach.

Ignis made no effort to move. He knew it wouldn't make him feel ill, as it did with Solis' pregnancy.

"How?" He warbled an angry growl, trying to keep his voice low as not to alarm the guards. "How, you bastard?"

Ardyn clicked his tongue in distaste, though the smirk he wore never really left his face.

"Such language, my darling, not in front of -our child-.” He got bolder, stepping flush against Ignis, his hand squarely on the curve of the egg. “Worry not, darling, I did not force myself upon your unconscious body. Dr. Besithia was able to implant my seed inside you, and seal it with a potion. I do believe you conceived before ever leaving the palace.” His breath was hot on Ignis’ face, his lips almost touching his ear. “Although, it wasn’t for a lack of want or desire on my part.” He slid his hand into Ignis’ hip feathers. “Even now, you could slip in my bed and I could show you just how good it would feel had you been awake, and we had laid together.” His tongue flicked out, caressing the shell of Ignis’ ear.

Of course. When he was unconscious. How could he have been so stupid? His feathers shifted, despite him not wanting them to. His body seemed to react to Ardyn's touch. -It- desired it, though he did not. He turned his head away from Ardyn's tongue.

"Gladio will hear me scream, Ardyn."

“Gladio is locked into a suite with little Solis, darling. They are safe. For now. What do you think the guards will do if you scream, hmm?” Ardyn grinned wickedly, slipping his hand to rub over Ignis’ smooth rear. “You will birth the Prince Regent, and then you can leave. Until then, you’re -mine-."

Ignis twisted out of Ardyn's grip, keeping a hand on his abdomen.

"I will -never- be yours, Ardyn. Not even by force. Not even by this...unwilling pregnancy. I am Gladio's -partner.-" He said the final word firmly, and felt a pang in his tummy. He whimpered, and stumbled back toward the bed. His eyes welled up with tears as he continued. "A-and you forced me to betray his trust..." His voice warbled, and he inhaled sharply, as if he meant to scream.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gladio followed Prompto to a suite. True to his word, Ardyn had it prepared already. Gladio recognized it as the room Ignis had been in during his previous visit to the palace, though the furnishings had been rearranged. A crib lay to the side of the room by a dresser, with cloth diapers piled inside of it. There was even concubine garb in Gladio’s size.

“Prompto, what’s going on?” Gladio looked around as Solis grinned and cooed at the nervous looking blonde. Prompto sat the bassinet by the crib, Gladio's intricate hand carved wood making it look paltry by comparison.

"I.. I’m not entirely sure, but...” He picked at his clothes, unable to meet Gladio’s eye. “Ardyn's been gaining strength since Ignis’ last visit, and I don’t know why.... and I think he intends for you guys to stay for a while.” He gestured around the room weakly.

"Prompto.” The blonde finally looked up, clearly upset. “I need a sword. And a shield. Can you get that for me? I won’t stay here defenseless.” Prompto fidgeted some more, but finally nodded.

"I can, but I can only bring it when a certain guard is on duty, and you have to keep it hidden in the room.” Gladio nodded firmly, and settled his hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

"I will, and thank you.” Prompto nodded again, and slipped out of the room. Gladio exhaled, and rubbed a concerned hand over Solis' back.

"What have we gotten into, littlest bird...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ardyn immediately lifted his hands to calm the creature, uncertain if he meant to scream as a defensive measure.

"Careful, darling, careful!” He reached out quickly to steady Ignis, not wanting the pregnant creature to fall. “I’m sorry, darling, I don’t know what came over me. Seeing you like this, belly swollen with my child, -our child-, it... it makes you even more desirable to me.” He assisted Ignis to sit on the edge of the bed. “Rest, darling. What can I have fetched for you?”

Ignis hated this. He hated Ardyn's hands on him. He hated that he was in Ardyn's bed, again. He hated that his body was reacting to Ardyn's every touch. He pouted up at the Emperor and shook his head.

"I need my family, Ardyn. I need to...I need to tell Gladio." He tried to stand before Ardyn, though the Emperor still had a few inches more in height. "I..." He raised his hand to rub over his forehead. He was sweating slightly, and he was certain he had a small fever. "Your child is -exhausting.-"

“Then you must go to them. They shall stay here with you until you give birth, until our child hatches. Do tell your partner to mind his manners though.” Ardyn rubbed his hand over Ignis’ belly, even dropping to one knee to place a soft kiss upon it. “I’m sorry that you are an unwilling participant in this, darling, but know I will take the utmost care of you.” His fingertips grazed reverently across the swell of Ignis’ abdomen before he stood once more. “Come, darling, I’ll secure you an escort.” Ignis held a hand out for Ardyn to help him stand.

"Ardyn...I don't want Gilgamesh anywhere near me, or my family." Ignis lowered Ardyn's hand to his stomach to remind him. Though it may be his son, it still remained Ignis' child as well. Ardyn helped the creature to his feet, his hand easily gravitating to Ignis’ belly.

"Gilgamesh was my first concubine, darling. I...” Ardyn pouted. They would have to figure out a suitable arrangement. If Ignis thought Gil didn’t like him now, it would only increase from forced separation. “It shall be done as you wish, darling. I’m sorry you feel threatened by him.”

"-We- feel threatened by him." Ignis corrected Ardyn and gestured to his belly. "He was to be your heir, Ardyn. Your child would negate that, correct?"

"Gilgamesh was to be my heir, but it was borne out of necessity rather than desire.” Ardyn touched Ignis’ belly again, fingers circling over the shape of the egg. “-Our- child will make a powerful ruler one day.”

Ignis shuddered, though he wasn't sure if it was from Ardyn's touch, or his words. "You have no concerns Gilgamesh would try to harm the baby?" He crouched to pick up his fallen sarong and tied it over his swollen stomach.

“Darling, Gilgamesh is the one who will be helping me raise the child. Of all my concubines, he would be the one I consider my ‘partner’.” Despite his assured words, Ignis’ worry gave him pause. He would have to speak with Gilgamesh privately. He opened the door for Ignis to exit, ready to follow after. Ignis walked slowly out of the bedroom, a hand on his abdomen.

"I... I shall return, once I speak to my family. Perhaps we could share a meal. Have something warm sent to them, please. My child will no doubt be hungry. Some warmed milk, some-" He huffed, making a face as he had difficulty finding the word. "Mushed...fruit..."

Ardyn flicked his wrist, and a servant departed, another gesture of his fingers had a servant stepping forward.

"Escort Ignis to his family’s suite, and make sure their every need is attended to.” He eyed Gilgamesh, who was still kneeling by his chaise with a smirk on his face. Ignis cast a passing glance at Gilgamesh, before nodding his thanks to Ardyn. 

He followed the servant closely, trying to figure out what he would say to his spouse, how he could possibly explain that the baby inside of him wasn't his, though no words suited it. He sighed, as they approached the room.

Gladio was lying in bed with Solis, the infant asleep on his chest. He had a small baby blanket tucked around his son for warmth and was idly petting the fluffy feathers on his head. Every so often Solis let out a happy little coo. He looked up as soon as the door opened, his arms wrapping protectively around his son’s little body. Ignis walked in, and nodded his thanks to the servant. He waited until the door was closed behind him and looked at Gladio. His eyes filled with tears, and all he could bring himself to do was climb into bed with him. Quiet sobs wracked his body as he settled beside Gladio. He could feel the nausea begin to grip his body, and he tried to swallow it down. Solis whimpered in his sleep, as if he could feel his father's distress. Ignis lowered his hand to rest on the baby's back.

"H-hush, my little light..."

Gladio turned his body towards his husband as best he could without disturbing Solis.

"Little bird, what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice quiet as he tried to slip an arm beneath Ignis and pull him to his side. Ignis sniffled hard, and nuzzled his spouse's face. 

"I-" He swallowed hard and pulled away to look at him. "Gladio...I am so sorry...P-Please. Take Solis, and go, be safe."

Gladio nosed at Ignis, holding him close, frowning when he pulled away.

“Wha..?” His eyebrows drew down in confusion, and he shook his head firmly. “I’m not leaving the palace without you. Ardyn’s as healthy as the day you were brought here in a burlap sack. There’s no reason for you to stay.”

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut. Tears continued to spill over his cheeks, and he took a few deep breaths before speaking. "When last I was here-" He gasped suddenly, the realization dawning on him. "That strange tea. I fell asleep immediately after it and thought nothing of it." He spoke, staring off, before looking directly at Gladio. "H-he...his doctor..." He began to rub over his stomach. "It is his...that is why I've been so sick..."

It took a moment for the expression on Gladio’s face to change, for Ignis’ words to register.

"The baby’s... Ardyn’s?” It was spoken as a question, but once the words were out of his mouth, he understood the truth of it. “I—o-oh-oh, Spirits, I..” Gladio’s face fell, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling ill. “So.. the baby... then my touch...?” He pulled away from Ignis, the pieces clicking into place in his mind.

Ignis' face fell; he warbled, worried, and sad. Solis had caused Ignis to be ill when Ardyn touched him. The baby in his belly was now making Ignis very sick because of Gladio. Gladio’s shoulders shook then, disturbing Solis, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make it stop. Ignis' eyes filled with tears at the sight of his spouse crying. Solis raised his little head and pouted at Gladio.

"Da?" He scrunched his little fingers into Gladio's chest. Gladio rubbed over Solis’ back, which did nothing to ebb the flow of tears. Ignis reached over and scooped him up.

"H-hush, little one...Daddy...Daddy's..." He looked at the little joy in his hands and pulled him to his chest. He clutched the back of his headed and leaned down to kiss his head feathers. He looked up at Gladio. "He won't let me leave until I deliver the baby."

Gladio slowly sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and buried his face in his hands. He felt like vomiting. Every time he thought they’d made peace with the Emperor, Ardyn dug his hooks in deeper. He raised his head enough to speak and caught sight of his tattoo again. The once dark lines now faded as if he’d had it for a lifetime already.

"I’m not leaving without you.”

Ignis moved to climb onto Gladio's lap. It was difficult with Solis in his arms, but he wanted Gladio to face him. Gladio helped him, despite his reservations.

"I don't -want- you to, Gladio. I need you...but I also need you to be safe." Solis twisted until he could see Gladio and tried to paw at him.

"Da."

Gladio looked down at his son and cupped his head in his hand.

"It’s okay, littlest bird, everything is going to be fine. Your daddies will get it figured out.”

"Gladio, I... All I can say is how sorry I am..." Ignis nosed Gladio's jaw, and nuzzled his tears away, kissing over his cheek. "I love you, Gladio."

Gladio looked up at Ignis then, his amber eyes red-rimmed, long dark lashes damp with tears.

"Ignis, none of this is your fault. It’s -him-. He’s -evil-. “ He closed his eyes, turning his face into Ignis’ nuzzles and kisses. “I love you too, Ignis. I... I’m the one who’s been hurting you though. Baby, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should have done more to protect you from him. I should have known....” Tears started leaking down his cheeks once more. Ignis ignored his nausea to continue pressing kisses to Gladio's cheeks.

"My darling, my darling..." He held Solis up to Gladio's face. Solis looked curiously at him, and flopped face first to try to gum at the tip of his nose. Ignis snorted, a smile following close behind. "Get him, Solis. Show Daddy what resilient creatures we are."

Gladio smiled sadly and tilted his face away so Solis got his cheek instead of his nose. He wanted to kiss his husband. He wanted to rub his belly. He wanted to kiss his second child. His second child. Ardyn’s child.

"I love you, Ignis. I’ll always love you. No matter what that sick bastard does, I’ll always love you. And I’m not leaving without you. Are we Solis?” He nuzzled Solis’ fluffy feathers.

"Da!” Solis cooed and grinned, reaching one little fist to each of them. Ignis reached a hand to scratch Gladio's chin.

"Then that's settled. We'll make the most of Ardyn's...hospitality, and we'll leave the moment the child is born." Ignis leaned down to kiss Solis' head, before looking back up at Gladio. "I'll make sure we're all taken--" His sentence was interrupted by a knock to the door. "Oh...just a moment."

He slipped off of Gladio's lap, and cradled Solis in his arm as he moved to answer the door. A servant carried in a wide silver lidded tray, bowing at Ignis as he passed.

"Master Ignis. Little Master." He turned and saw Gladio. "S-sir." He carried the tray to a table on the side of the room and set it down.

"Thank you.” Gladio nodded to the servant and stood to join Ignis. The servant bowed to Ignis again as he hastily exited.

"As I was saying. I'll make sure we're taken care of. I'll not neglect our child for the sake of him, nor my spouse." Ignis walked over to the tray and removed the lid. He set it on the floor, crouching to do so and not disturb Solis. On the tray sat a small dish of a dark orange purée, a silver bottle of milk with a nipple beside it. Beside those rested a bowl of what looked like some sort of stew, with a hunk of bread next to it. Solis immediately tried to grab at the contents, causing Ignis to hold him tighter. Gladio placed his hand on Solis’ back, and smiled at the baby’s excitement. “Careful, littlest bird, you’re going to jump right out of your Papa’s arms.” He affixed the nipple to the bottle and held it out to Ignis. Ignis accepted the bottle in his free hand.

"You should eat, while I feed him. I'll need to return soon." He carried the baby, and the bottle, back to the bed. He sat on the edge where he could see Gladio and held the nipple to Solis' mouth. Solis' tiny nails clinked against the side of the bottle as he tried to grab it with both his hands, and his feet. He drank as if he would never receive nourishment again, breaking only to gasp for air.

"Solis, please, slow down. There is plenty more where that came from."

Gladio moved the spoon through the bowl of stew, but didn’t pick it up.

"Maybe in a bit, song of my heart.” Instead he picked up the bowl of fruit purée, and a wooden spoon, and carried it to the bed. He sat next to Ignis, their shoulders touching, and watched in amusement as his son drank with enthusiasm. "I love you both so much.” Then he spoke again, barely a whisper. “All three of you.” He sniffled back the tears, staring down into the bowl of mush as if it held the secrets of life.

Ignis looked at Gladio for a moment, studying his expression. How he loved him in that moment. He leaned to nuzzle the side of Gladio's face.

"We all love you, too..." He felt the pang from his stomach and glanced down at it. "You would love him if you were out here, child." Solis cooed loudly, causing milk to sputter all over his face. "Oh! Messy little bird..." He pulled the bottle away and set it on the bed. He removed the sarong from the baby's waist and used the silk to wipe his face. "Messy, messy little son of ours." He discarded the sarong and sat Solis up on his lap. "Here, see if he'll have some of that." He scooted close as he could, rubbing his feathered thigh against Gladio's leg.

Solis' tiny foot tried to grab at Gladio's trousers, as he wobbled and waited for him. Gladio let out a small chuckle at Solis’ messy little face. He was comforted by Ignis’ presence, and his little touches. He smiled at his family.

"Patience, light of my heart!” He teased at Solis’ little foot, and then scooped some mush onto the spoon, and brought it to his son’s lips. Solis’ little arms flailed with excitement as he got a taste of the sweet fruit, and tried to wrestle the spoon from Gladio. Gladio laughed a genuine laugh then, and looked up affectionately at Ignis.   

Ignis' lips were pulled into a wide smile at their son's behavior. He leaned over to press a small, loving kiss to Gladio's lips before looking back down at their son. Gladio savored the kiss, trying to draw love and strength from it. He bumped their noses together before Ignis parted.

"We shall be alright, Gladio. All of us." He looked to his spouse, his smile faded to a kind, hopeful look. "I love you, darlings." Solis bubbled foamy frothy fruit purée out of his mouth. "Oh, Solis..."

“And we all love you, little bird.” Gladio chuckled again, letting Solis hang onto his finger with his little avian foot while he leaned down to pick the discarded sarong back up. He folded the silk, so he could dab at Solis’ face with a clean corner. “Do you want another bite, littlest bird?” He scooped a smaller amount into the spoon and moved it towards his son’s mouth. Solis opened his mouth wide, his tiny, slimy looking tongue poking out in excited anticipation.

"I think he likes it, Gladio." Ignis nosed his spouse again and leaned to press their foreheads together. Gladio grinned at his son and tipped the contents of the spoon into his mouth.

"He loves food, just like you, baby.” He smiled, nosing Ignis back. Ignis could feel the baby moving, causing the faint nausea to be a constant.

"Perhaps I can have the kitchen find me some ginger root for this nausea..." He commented, mostly to himself.

"You should. I want you to feel better, Iggy. I don’t want to make you feel worse.”

"It isn't possible." Ignis made a contented noise, despite his nausea. "My love." He pulled away to look at Solis and watch him tongue down his purée with unwavering focus. "If you need anything, ask the guard or a servant, and tell them that I want it." Ignis thumbed over Solis' cheek. "Especially if it's anything for him. I want you two to be comfortable, as much as possible." He would have to return to Ardyn soon. He could feel the nausea and his fever beginning to wear him down. He stroked over the baby's hair feathers, before standing with him. "I need you to be the best for Daddy, alright Solis?" He leaned and kissed the baby's head. He carried him to the bassinet and placed him in it. Solis furrowed his brow and complained in small grunts. Ignis returned to Gladio for a proper farewell. "My love." Gladio placed the bottle and bowl back on the table, and stepped towards Ignis.

“Song of my heart.” He lifted his hand, fingertips brushing over Ignis’ cheek, and threading into the feathers at the back of his head. “I love you.” He bumped their noses, thumbing over his husband’s cheek before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together for an achingly tender kiss. 

Ignis made a quiet noise of longing into the kiss. He closed his eyes and felt a tear crest over his cheek. He raised his hands to embrace Gladio as they kissed, wrapping an arm around his waist, and draping the other over his shoulder. He parted from the kiss, and nosed him again. His voice was quiet, the tone melancholy.

"I love you too, Gladio. Please, stay safe for me." He pressed a few more quick kisses to Gladio's lips, not wanting to part from him. Gladio thumbed away the tear from Ignis' cheek, reveling in the kisses, his arms circling around Ignis’ back.

“I will, baby. I won’t do anything foolish to put us in danger.” He kissed Ignis again. He loved his husband more than he ever thought himself capable. A life of war and loss had left him bereft of emotion, except for anger and hate. But Ignis made him soft in all the right ways. “We’re going to miss you, little bird. Come back to us as often as you can.”

"Ardyn himself wouldn't be able to keep me away." Ignis pressed a last, lingering kiss to his lips before parting. "Take care of him, Solis." He asked of their baby, who was already trying his damnedest to roll to the side of the bassinet. He removed his sarong and held it out to Gladio. "If he fusses, give him this. It smells of me, and should help to calm him." Gladio took the sarong and brought it to his own nose for comfort.

"We’ll take care of each other while you’re away, little bird. If it helps ease your mind, I think Solis is going to charm the pants off the servants and guards alike.” Solis made it to the side of the bassinet, and yelled, reaching for his parents. “Best tell him bye one more time, little bird.” He scooped Solis into his arms, and carried him to his departing husband.

"Pa!" Solis kicked his legs excitedly.

"Oh, my little sunshine..." Ignis bowed his head, and allowed Solis to grab his nose, then his lip. He smiled, though his eyes were sad. He hummed a little song for him, before parting his lips, and taking Solis' little hands in his. He sang to him, though he kept his voice quiet. He sang a dreamy little waltz to Solis, and moved his hands as if he was dancing with him. Solis watched intently, before cooing in time with Ignis. He gasped, interrupting his song. "Solis, did you just?" Solis gasped, surprised by Ignis' interruption. He cooed questioningly. "Gladio, he tried to sing!"

Gladio watched the interactions between his husband and son with the happiest smile. His eyebrows lifted in surprise as Solis cooed along, and he looked up at Ignis excitedly, a proud look on his face.

“Iggy, he did! He was singing along! Our light is the sweetest little boy.”

"Oh, our sweet darling...It'll be our secret for now, hm?" Ignis leaned down, and kissed Solis' forehead, who cooed at his excited parents. "Alright, I shall return as soon as I can. Please Gladio, eat. And have someone fetch me if you require anything at all." He pressed one last kiss to Gladio's lips, and moved to the door before he could stop him. "I love you both."

“I will, baby. Be careful, okay?” He tried to chase Ignis’ lips, a fond smile on his face.

“Pa!" Solis opened and closed his little fist like he was waving goodbye to Ignis. “We love you too, little bird.”

Gladio picked up the bowl of fruit and finished feeding Solis once Ignis left. Now that Ignis was gone, his face fell in anguish, heartbroken over the news Ignis had delivered. He held back his tears, not wanting to upset Solis. His sadness was eclipsed by another emotion. Fury. Ardyn had violated his husband’s body and trust. One way or another, Ardyn would pay for what he had done.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ardyn had a feast prepared while Ignis was away. Ignis kept his hands folded over his swollen abdomen as he walked back to Ardyn's chambers. His nausea subsided the closer he got to the Emperor's bedroom. He bowed his head to the guard as he entered the concubine common room and found Ardyn lounging on his chaise. Ardyn appeared as the Emperor Ignis first met. Silken pants, adorned in jewels, his skin with a healthy sheen from the citrusy bath oil he used.

"Ah, darling! Good of you to join us again.”

"I apolo-" Ignis’ thought was cut off by the scent of the feast laid out. "Oh, that smells -amazing.-" He wandered over, and settled on the chaise, sitting by Ardyn's feet. "Have you eaten? Shall we chat about what I, and the child will require?"

"I’ve been grazing while waiting for you.” Ardyn straightened his legs and patted the cushioned, red brocaded fabric of the seat beside himself. “Come, tell me what you and our child need, and no expense shall be spared.”

Ignis sniffled repeatedly, raising his head to take in Ardyn's scent. It was intoxicating, and the child inside of him wanted him to be closer. He carefully moved to where Ardyn gestured, resting with his hand on his abdomen, and rubbing over his skin.

"The baby is hungry, and makes me crave sweets. Honey, and biscuits. With Solis' pregnancy, I couldn't stand meat, though I don't seem to have that problem with this little one." He glanced over to the food, then back to Ardyn. He reclined, with a small wince, and looked up at the Emperor. "I shall remain pregnant for at least another month, and once I birth the egg, the child will hatch up to two weeks after. Birth is difficult, and painful." He remembered his screams during Solis' birth. They would undoubtedly kill Ardyn...His family would be forfeit, and he couldn't chance that. "We shall need to...fashion something to muffle my screams, lest they damage you...That is, if you would like to be present for the birth." He remembered his little son, with his spouse. He would do anything for them.

“Of course I want to be present for the birth of our child. You shall have a doctor there this time to care for you, I’m sure it will be much easier for you here in the palace.” Ardyn snapped his fingers twice, and a servant rushed off to the kitchens for Ignis’ request. Ignis watched the servant hurry away before continuing.

"I'm not so sure. My previous labor was...some of the most intense pain I have ever endured."

Ardyn frowned at Ignis, as if he were threatening him.

"Are you attempting to dissuade me from being present for the birth of my child?” Ignis sat up fast at Ardyn's frown, though the rush forced him to lie straight back down.

"Not at all, no. That is...why I was explaining we would need something to muffle my voice..." He pouted and warbled at Ardyn's assumption.

“Darling, I would rather ease your pain than muffle your voice.” Ardyn palmed the egg under Ignis’ skin, and leaned to kiss his hair feathers. “Perhaps a visit with the mid-wife and Dr. Besithia are in order, hmm? Surely they can assist with easing childbirth.”

Ignis eased himself up onto his elbows. Ardyn's touch felt wonderful over the egg, it eased his discomfort, though he still wished he could run away.

"Again, I'm not certain. I will get much larger, and... short of him cutting me open..." Ignis sounded scared at the sheer prospect. Ardyn wouldn't let that happen, surely, but it caused him to fall back again, his eyes fearful. Ardyn tutted quietly at Ignis, his hand continuously rubbing the creature’s belly.

"My darling, I would not force an unwanted surgery upon you so long as you are able to deliver my child successfully on your own. You can meet with my artisans, and they will craft a... mouth guard with your comfort in mind.” The doors opened and the servant from earlier re-entered with a tray laden with confections, biscuits, and honey as requested. Ignis nodded at the offer. He could feel the small egg wiggle inside of him, between the scent of Ardyn, and the scent of the sweets, he was nearly high on comforting scents. He accepted the tray, and carefully balanced it on his thighs.

Ardyn settled his arm around Ignis’ shoulders, fingering over his tawny feathers. His other hand settled on Ignis’ belly, rubbing over the taut skin.

"Who would have thought that having a belly heavy with child would make you even more... desirable..." The Emperor's voice trailed off in a thought before he spoke again. "I have a condition of my own, Ignis. I think you ought to cover yourself. Your beauty is for my eyes alone.”

Ignis pouted at Ardyn's statement, and immediately questioned him. It wasn't that he disapproved, so much as it reminded him that he was currently less of Ardyn's guest, and more of his belonging.

"What would you suggest, to cover me?"

Ardyn took his time admiring Ignis’ form under the guise of studying to answer his question.

"I can have the seamstress drape you in silks or gauze, whichever you prefer, darling.” Ignis scooped up a biscuit, and dipped the corner into the small dish of honey. He nodded at Ardyn, a small pout across his lips.

"As you wish." He bit into the biscuit, wanting sorely to leave the subject behind. He smiled slightly at his initial thought. Not as good as the biscuits he and Gladio make.

"Thank you for the food, Ardyn. Mn, I shall require a nest, as well."

Ardyn nodded his head, acknowledging Ignis’ thanks.

"If I recall correctly, you turned down my last offer of constructing you a nest.” He regarded Ignis carefully, still enamored by the creature. He -wanted- him, more than he had wanted anything. He smiled to himself. This child would tie them together forever. Ignis' head snapped up from his warm thought of his spouse, and he nearly knocked the tray from his lap.

"The last nest I recall you building me was inside of a gilded cage, Ardyn. You've impregnated me against my will, and are keeping me here for my 'safety.' The nest is not for me. It is for the baby. He deserves to be birthed in the custom of his people, and I will give him at least that." Ignis spoke in a hushed, angry tone; his face had gone flushed from his sudden outlash, and the biscuit had all but crumbled in his grip. Ardyn’s eyebrows shot up and his countenance darkened, a cross between anger and wounded.

"You will mind your tone with me, Ignis, lest the artisans craft you a mouth guard that’s meant to be worn more often than not. Secondly, out here I am to be addressed as ‘Your Eminence’.” He stopped to adjust the bracelets circling his forearms, looking positively offended. “I have done nothing but shower you with apologies and gifts, provided your family with all that you’ve asked for without batting an eye.”

The laughter and comradery amongst the dining concubines changed with the Emperor’s ire, the din of laughter now hushed murmurs as they retreated to the edges of the room.

"The nest I was referring to was that which I offered up to you whilst you were pregnant with your first child. I offered you the ease and comfort of the palace then, when the child was not even my own. But you refused me, said the nest was to be crafted by your own hand. Now here you are, all but slapping my face with your ingratitude.” He sniffed and turned away.

Ignis stared at him, lips parted, aghast at Ardyn's reaction. He had spoken too crassly. Too familiarly. He pressed his lips together, and sat up. He made a noise of discomfort, and rested his hand on his stomach.

"May we retire to privacy, Your Eminence?" His question was asked quietly, almost meekly.

“You may retire if you wish. I will join you once I finish my meal.” Ardyn lifted a skewer of meat, and slid a piece off, popping it into his mouth. His thumb followed soon after, licking the oily seasonings from his skin.

Ignis slipped himself from the chaise and retired to Ardyn's bedroom with a fluff of his feathers, and a quiet huff. He had to make this right. He went into Ardyn's closet, and found a bright, emerald colored sarong. He tied it high on his waist to obscure his swollen stomach. He rifled, until he found the jewelry boxes. He removed a three-tiered golden chain and affixed it over his swollen belly. It wasn't perfect, but he hoped it was enough to soothe the aggravation he had caused. He found a sheer face scarf, and covered himself with it, leaving only his peridot eyes, pierced nipples, and avian legs and feet visible. He climbed into bed, and made himself comfortable, carefully resting a pillow beneath his back, and to his side. He pawed at the pillows, and closed his eyes, to rest them a moment.

Ardyn took his time finishing his meal. Let Ignis wait, he thought. It also helped to cool his temper. Gilgamesh came forward to pleasure him orally while he ate. The other concubines always followed his lead, as Gil read his moods best. Sated in more ways than one, Ardyn slipped into his bedchamber to find Ignis lying down, having adorned himself in finery. He crawled into the bed behind Ignis, and rested his hand on his cloth covered pregnant belly. Full with his child. He had yet to truly process the fact. He was going to be a father soon.

"Am I sufficiently covered for you, Ardyn?" Ignis asked, his eyes still closed. He didn't try to move from Ardyn's touch. He let his eyes open, his dark lashes fluttering to frame his bright green eyes. Ardyn was surprised that Ignis was still awake after being left alone for quite some time. He’d hoped the creature would be asleep, that he could hold and caress him in peace, without their ever-present battle of wills. He sighed deeply.

"It is not I that I wish you to cover for, darling, though you do look lovely. The servants, the guards, even my concubines are not good enough to lay eyes on you.” He rubbed the swell of the egg again, over the thin fabric of the sarong.

"Is this the degree you would like me covered, then, Ardyn?" He asked, saying the Emperor's name softly enough to convey his apologetic submissiveness.

Ardyn let out another sigh, his anger gone. He ran his hand over Ignis' feathered arm.

"Yes, darling. This is fine for the time being. We shall find an alternative as you grow larger."

Ignis lowered his hand to caress the side of his bowed stomach. He remained silent for a moment, before speaking.

"The baby...makes me temperamental. Perhaps it would be best I remained here, or with Gladio. Or perhaps in the garden, I think he would like it there." He gestured to his stomach.

“Being excused completely from my presence is the one luxury I will not afford you. Whether you wish to spend time with me here in my bed, or out in the garden matters not to me. Whichever my child finds satisfactory.” Ardyn's hand drifted down low on Ignis’ belly, as if supporting the egg with his hand. It felt wonderful to Ignis, as if it was lifting the weight inside of him, though it was replaced by the sick feeling at the idea of not being with his family.

"I still have to raise my child, as well as carry yours...I'm sure we will come to a suitable arrangement." His stomach growled beneath Ardyn's hand, having not actually eaten much after all.

“Of course, darling. I am not trying to keep you from your family. I am housing them here in the palace after all, yes?” Not wanting to remove his hands from Ignis, he ordered the guards to have the remainders of the feast brought into the room. “You must keep your strength up for our little one.” He pressed a kiss to Ignis’ shoulder, his hand possessive on Ignis’ belly. 

"Yes, of course. I... I've been terribly weak since I realized I was pregnant, and the journey was straining." Ignis wished he could crawl out of his body, the moment he felt Ardyn's lips against his skin. He tried to wiggle away under the guise of repositioning himself in a reclined seated position.

Several trays of food were brought in, along with the one containing Ignis’ sweets. The servants set them on the bed, and departed. Ardyn stayed reclined beside Ignis, though he scooted up so that he could keep his hand on his belly.

"Perhaps you should retire to rest after you eat, it is growing late."

Ignis nodded in agreement, and looked past Ardyn to the trays. "What are you hungry for, little one? Would you like..." He swallowed, a nauseous sounding warble emitting from his throat. "Would you like for your father to choose your dinner?"

Ardyn raised up, bracing himself with one hand splayed on the mattress, and plucked a skewer of meat from the trays, knowing it to be one of Ignis’ favorites.

“Eat, darling. For the both of you.” He passed Ignis the skewer, and then pushed the sarong aside so he could see Ignis’ belly. He made an appreciative noise at the creature’s choice of jewelry. He sidled closer, and curled his arm under Ignis’ abdomen, and lowered his face to press a kiss to the stretched skin.

Ignis accepted the skewer, and removed one of the chunks of meat with his teeth. He chewed it and watched Ardyn's movements. He warbled at Ardyn's kiss, the attention to his egg affectionate rather than possessive. The egg wiggled inside of him, and he took another chunk of meat from the skewer.

"He's moving a great deal today."

Ardyn suddenly lifted his head to look up at Ignis.

"-He-? Do you already know the sex of our child?” 

Ignis shrugged his shoulders. "Just a feeling...I had the same with Solis." He rubbed his hand over the crest of his belly. Ardyn picked over the tray, coming back with a vegetable skewer. 

"Perhaps he’s happy to be home.” He kissed Ignis’ belly again, just underneath the bottom of the tiered chains. Ignis wretched, though not at the vegetables. At Ardyn's words. His hand flew to his mouth, and he closed his eyes to will away the nausea. He shook his head and waved his free hand at the skewer. Ardyn tossed the skewer on the tray, sitting up in concern.

“Are you alright, darling?” He stilled, not wanting to worsen the creature’ nausea. Ignis let out a weary, muffled whimper behind his hand, and nodded. He took a few deep breaths, until the nausea subsided, and exhaled.

"Ginger, please...and tea..."

A servant scurried off, no instructions required. A dismissive wave had another removing the trays of food.

"Lie down and rest, darling.” Ardyn’s golden eyes were wrinkled at the corners, showing true concern. Ignis wanted nothing more in that moment than to be held by his spouse. To see his child. He slumped down amongst the pillows at the realization that this would be his life for over a month. He closed his eyes, and pressed his head into the pillow.

"The nausea should pass within a week...t-then I will swell as the baby grows. I will be hungry and upset, and pained." He opened his eyes, green, and glassy with tears. "Please be patient with me. Your child is much...more headstrong than my Solis."

Ardyn frowned in sympathy, affected by Ignis’ tears.

"I will try, darling. My apologies, once more. I want you to be as comfortable and as happy as possible during your stay here. What can I do?” He rubbed his hand over Ignis’ back, making small circles, trying to sooth the pitiful creature. Ignis sniffled, and buried his face into the pillows again. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Warmth, and food. Sunlight. Flowers. H-he-" He swallowed away a wave of nausea. "He exhausts me, Ardyn." His voice was quiet, and somber. Ardyn ran his fingers through his auburn hair, fretting, and pondering how to help. He ran his hand over Ignis' arm in a comforting motion.

"Go and rest for the evening, darling. Return in the morning, and we shall have breakfast in the gardens. I shall have your tea sent to your bedroom."

"Thank you, Ardyn." The Emperor placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder, and another on his back to help him shift to the edge of the bed. He motioned for a servant to come.

"Escort him to his suite."

"Of course, Your Eminence. This way, Master Ignis."

Ignis raised to his feet and exhaled a strained breath. He turned to Ardyn and bowed his head.

"Til the morning."

Ardyn followed Ignis and the servant as far as the concubine's chamber, and watched as they departed.

As Ignis entered the chamber, he noticed the tray of tea waiting on the nightstand, and his spouse sitting up on the bed. Their child sat beside him, propped up by pillows behind his back. He was preoccupied by playing with his own feet, and falling back into the pillows, then bursting into giggles.

Ignis smiled softly at his child and spouse, exhaling. Gladio smiled back, and held his arm out to Ignis. Ignis moved to sit on his husband's lap, burrowing his face into his neck. Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis, holding him close, and in that moment all was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis woke to his spouse watching him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ignis asked, keeping his voice hushed. He could hear the gentle coo of their child between them.

"I slept a bit, but I didn't want you to leave without getting to say goodbye. Besides. Gotta keep my birds safe." Gladio smiled gently at Ignis and leaned to caress his face. Ignis took his hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Stay safe, my love." Ignis pressed another lingering kiss to Gladio's hand. He released it and slipped down to place a kiss to their son's fluffy feathered head. Solis cooed, and wiggled, but stayed asleep.

"Such a good love..."

He slid out of bed and stretched. He found the sarong he had worn the day prior and tied it high on his waist.

Gladio followed Ignis out of bed and moved to embrace his husband. He pressed a reverent kiss to his forehead before parting.

"I love you, little bird."

"I love you too, Gladio."

He noticed their son fidgeting in bed and gestured to him.

"Best get back into bed with him."

"Mm. He misses you already."

Ignis stole another kiss before leaving. He exhaled as the door closed behind him, as if he had held his breath his entire departure.

"Excuse me." Ignis asked the nearest servant. "Where is His Eminence?"

"Good morning, Master Ignis. I believe he is still in his chambers, as it is quite early."

"Thank you." Ignis bowed his head slightly and made his way to Ardyn’s chambers. He slipped noiselessly through the concubine's quarters, noticing the members of it asleep on the varied couches, in various states of undress. He smiled at the peace of it, the chamber finally free of the sweltering heat of sex. He strode up to the guard in front of the Emperor's bedroom door, and rubbed his hand gently over his stomach.

"Good morning." He bowed his head to the guard.

"Good morning, Master Ignis. I'm not certain His Eminence is up yet, but I doubt he would mind waking to your presence. Please." The guard opened the door, allowing Ignis in.

Ignis immediately noticed Ardyn and Gilgamesh intertwined in the bed, asleep. He made his way over and moved to stroke the hair from Ardyn's face.

In a flash, Gilgamesh's hand had his wrist clasped in it. Ignis squawked, surprised by the sudden movement. He twisted his wrist and tugged. The noise was enough to wake Ardyn with a start.

It took a moment for Gilgamesh's blurry vision to focus, before he realized it was Ignis, and not an assailant. Ardyn saw Gilgamesh, with Ignis' wrist trapped in his grip. He reached up and placed his hand on Gilgamesh's.

"Let go, Gil."

"Ardyn, I-"

Ardyn cut him off as his forcibly tugged his hand away.

"We will speak of this later, Gilgamesh." Ardyn huffed, still drowsy. He held his arm out for Ignis to join him.

The creature still looked frightened, but climbed into bed with Ardyn nonetheless. Ardyn wrapped a protective arm around his waist, resting his hand on his pregnant belly.

Ardyn looked down to the creature, taking in his expression. Ignis’ eyes were fixed on Gilgamesh. Ardyn glanced to Gil, whose gaze was fixed on the avian creature.

"Gilgamesh?" Ardyn said quietly. Gil replied with only a questioning noise. "Leave us."

That made the man's head snap toward the Emperor.

"Ardyn?"

"You heard me. We will speak -later.-"

He enunciated the word. Gilgamesh moved from the bed, a scowl on his lips. He glared daggers at the avian creature.

"As you wish, Ardyn."

Ignis watched the man, nearly seven feet tall and nude, exit the bed, his girth lying heavy between his legs. The door closed behind him, and Ignis heard a clamor as he yelled for the concubines to wake. He flinched, and found himself holding Ardyn for safety. Ardyn sighed, and rubbed over the creature's stomach.

"Fear not, darling. He will not touch you." The Emperor stretched, and rubbed over the avian creature again. "Would you still like to take breakfast outside? Perhaps the change of scenery will help to calm your nerves. Shall I have your family join us?"

"Solis was not yet awake when I left, but I would like that greatly."

Ardyn snapped his fingers, and a servant opened his bedroom door.

"Your Eminence?"

"Have Ignis' family invited to the gardens for breakfast. And see to it that my breakfast is there before I arrive."

"Of course, Your Eminence."

The servant departed, hurrying off. Ardyn removed his arm from Ignis, and slipped down and off the bed. He walked around to offer Ignis a hand, but the creature had already slid from the bed to stand. He placed a hand on Ignis' stomach.

"How is our little Prince this morning?"

"Hungry, primarily."

"Yes, soon. First, though, let us get you out of that sarong. All eyes will be on you, darling, and I don't intend to let them see you in the same item twice sequentially."

Ardyn moved his hand down to undo the knot of Ignis' sarong, and let it fall to the floor. He went to the closet, and returned with a piece of clothing.

"I had this made for you last night."

Ignis looked at the robe with a slight pout. Ardyn opened the robe, holding it for Ignis to slip his arms in. Sleeveless, and reaching nearly to his knees, the silver-grey colored, embroidered robe wrapped and tied in two bows by his sides, and laid to obscure his belly.

"How is it?"

Ignis forced a smile and twisted to test the feeling of the garment.

"Comfortable, I suppose."

"Splendid. And your face, we shall need something to cover it."

"We shall not!" Ignis replied, his voice raised in an incredulous tone. "I will not argue you covering your child, but my face is my own."

Ignis watched Ardyn's countenance darken, as the Emperor raised a hand to caress over his cheek. He took a breath before responding.

"Another time, then."

Ardyn turned his back on Ignis, and held his arm out. Ignis took his arm, if only for security, his feathers still bristled out from his raised heckles. He tried to calm himself as they walked toward the gardens.

His fears washed away as the servant opened the door. He could see his family was already outside, Gladio playing with Solis by a flowerbed and seemingly having fun, but Ignis recognized the tense line of his shoulders. Ignis smiled wide for the sight of his family and beamed at Ardyn, before unlacing their arms.

"That will be you soon." He snuck toward his family, his tail feathers swaying in happiness. Ardyn settled in one of his hammocks, petulant, but resigned.

Gladio smiled down at Solis, who was sitting amidst a patch of irises.

"Your grandma named your Auntie after her favorite flower...” He could be heard explaining to Solis as Ignis snuck behind him. The infant had his toes dug in the earth, and was cooing happily while his daddy talked. He reached and touched the petals, but never tore any of the flowers up. Ignis snuck up behind Gladio, his own talons puncturing the earth like his child's. He made a face at Solis, who immediately burst into happy coos at seeing him. He leaned behind Gladio, covering his face with his hands, and resting his belly against his back. His feathers bristled to tickle over Gladio's face. Gladio gasped in surprised delight, smiling wide while Ignis had his eyes covered.

"Solis? Where did Daddy go?" Ignis asked. Solis cooed confusedly, tilling the soil with his toes.

"Daaaa?" Ignis uncovered Gladio's face, lowering his arms to embrace him. Gladio made a surprised face at their child.

"I found him, Solis!" Solis erupted into a happy, shrill squeak, followed by giggles; he laughed so much, he tipped backwards in the flowerbed, little avian feet reaching for the sky.

"Oh, little bird, we’re so happy to see you. C’mere.” Gladio tried to guide Ignis down into his lap, so the little family could sit together amongst the irises. Ignis carefully settled down onto his spouse's lap, and scooped their child up to sit on his. Solis immediately clawed at the silvery embroidered fabric. Ignis burrowed his face into Gladio's neck.

"I hate this, Gladio." He whispered, looking over his shoulder toward the hammocks. Gladio looked over Ignis, realizing how covered up he was.

"I... I’m glad we can still be together, song of my heart. I’m surprised he hasn’t sent Solis and I away.” He wrapped his arms around Ignis, holding him tightly against himself. He nuzzled his face into Ignis’ feathers, comforted by his husband’s presence alone.

"I wouldn't let him." Ignis kept a hand on Solis to keep him upright. Solis pawed at his fingers. "I told him I need to remain in my child's life." He scooted back enough to lift Solis on to his belly. The infant cooed, and mouthed at the silk, trying to gum at Ignis' stomach. "And despite the child inside of me causing me such discomfort...I wouldn't survive without you, Gladiolus."

“Solis would be very sad without both of his daddies.” Gladio started pulling at the robe's ties, opening it and parting the sides out of Solis’ way so their littlest bird could love on Ignis’ belly unhindered. He smiled sadly at Ignis. “I’m so sorry you have to go through this, baby.” He placed a delicate kiss to Ignis’ cheek, loving arms around his family. Ignis swayed slightly in Gladio's arms.

"It will all be worth it to return home, just the three of us, and be left in peace. I..." He looked down at his stomach, and sighed. "I would love this child, but in honesty, I am but a surrogate for Ardyn. I know...I will have to leave him." Solis cooed at Ignis' belly, having what seemed like a very full conversation with it. "Yet it's hard to distance myself..."

“O-oh.. Ignis.” Gladio’s tone was mournful, clearly not having worked through the natural consequence of the baby being Ardyn’s. It was devastating all over again. He clutched at Ignis, almost uncomfortably tight. Solis yelled at him when he was jostled, Gladio’s arms closing tightly around them both. “I’m so sorry.” His words were barely above a whisper, unable to choke out more than that. Ignis smiled, trying to keep a brave face for Gladio, though his sadness was apparent.

"No, my darling. It is alright. Perhaps with a child, Ardyn will let us live in peace." He knew the hope was only a dream, that Ardyn would never cease his fixation with him. He sniffled, and rubbed his hand over Solis' back. He began to sing, nestled into Gladio's arms. His song was mournful, as he sang for the impending loss of the child inside of him. For the pain he has, and will endure. Solis looked up, and tried to coo along with him, at his belly. Tears trickled down Gladio's face as they mourned the fact that they would still only be a family of three once Ignis gave birth. He cupped the back of Solis’ head as the baby cooed along, thumb brushing his fluffy feathers. Ignis stopped singing suddenly, with a sharp breath. Something felt wrong. He shifted Solis, and put his hand on his stomach. "Little one...?" He whispered. "Are you alright?"

“Iggy?” Gladio looked up suddenly at Ignis, steadying Solis in the crook of his arm. “What’s wrong?"

Ardyn pulled himself out of the hammock at the sudden stop of Ignis' song, looking over at them with a frown. A servant was just setting a tray of breakfast foods down on the stone table.

"Take the baby." Ignis whispered, as he carefully set Solis into Gladio's arms. Gladio pressed the baby to his shoulder. Solis let out a whimpering cry, and he whispered words of comfort into his ear while kissing his downy feathers. Ignis raised himself from Gladio's lap, and hurried to Ardyn. He took his hand, forcefully, and placed it onto his stomach. He held Ardyn's hand there, and closed his eyes. "Little one...Move for your father." He waited, just a moment, before he could feel the creature shift inside of him, and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, little one, you gave me a fright..." He looked up at Ardyn, exhaling again. "I require wood and floral oils, and a warm bath. Have someone take that tray inside for me, please. I shall meet you there." His voice was assertive, with a hint of pleading.

Ardyn looked at Ignis, concern clearly etched on his face. He placed his other hand on Ignis’ belly, joining the one Ignis was holding to it. “Is the child alright? Are you alright, darling? I—Of course, it shall be done.” The servants departed to do Ignis’ bidding, and Ardyn looked up, pulling a hand away to thumb over Ignis’ cheek. He tilted his head to the side, unsure if he would grant his last request, but he looked over to where Solis was crying against Gladio’s shoulder, and decided not to risk injury by Ignis’ son.

"Yes. Yes, I'll explain everything." Ignis twisted his head to look at Solis, and pouted, before looking back to Ardyn. "The baby is alright, I require the acoustics of the bath. I need to sing to him, and it will help if you are there to massage him. Let me tend to my family, and I shall return shortly." He departed without waiting, back to his husband. Ardyn’s brow furrowed, but he headed back into the palace as Ignis requested.

Ignis knelt before Gladio, and took Solis into his arms. "Oh, my little sweet, you know what happened, don't you...?" He bounced Solis by his rear, and hummed to him, before quietly explaining to Gladio. "The child must be affected by song the same way Ardyn is. I felt...wrong...as if he had passed inside of me. He feels alright now, though I will need to be much more careful."

"Oh no, baby, I’m sorry. I’m glad he’s okay. I want him to be healthy, and happy.” Gladio added sadly. He leaned to Ignis’ belly and whispered to the child inside of him. “I may not be your father, but I love you just the same. You will always have a second family that never stops loving you, even if we’re far away.”

Ignis ran his hand over Gladio's hair as he spoke to his unborn child. He felt no nausea as he normally had when in Gladio's grasp, and wondered if it was just from the excitement of the event. He leaned to press a kiss to Gladio's head.

"My sweet husband...I should be off." He pressed a kiss to Solis' cheek, who whimpered, and yawned in response. "Did the garden exhaust you, my little sweetness? Here." Ignis leaned and plucked an Iris from the ground. He placed the stem into Solis' little hand. "May the spirit of your family keep you calm, my little one." Gladio took Solis from Ignis’ arms, a small smile for the flower.

"I think maybe we’ll have breakfast, a bath, and a nap. Do you think we can come out here whenever we want? Solis likes it out here. I do too. It reminds me of home."

Ignis pressed another kiss to Gladio's forehead. "I'll make sure of it, darling. Perhaps next time I shall see if Solis enjoys the hammocks." He stroked over the baby's cheek with his thumb. "Farewell, my son. My lovely." He parted from Gladio, and stood, fidgeting to re-tie his robe. Ignis motioned for the nearby servant to escort his family back to their room, and hurried himself back to Ardyn.


	6. Chapter 6

Ardyn paced around the bath as he waited for Ignis, the steam making his skin damp. The tray of food, flower oils, and wood was in the room as requested. He stopped at the table to smell the oils. Rose, lavender, lily. He hoped it was what Ignis had in mind. He pushed his hair out of his face, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. He was about to exit his personal bath chamber when Ignis finally arrived.

"I apologize for the delay, Ardyn." In a graceful move, Ignis unfastened his clothing as he walked and let it billow to the floor. He stepped down into the bath, and hissed at the warmth of the water. He looked over to the wood, and tilted his head. "Is that...wood? Whatever is that...oh...they must have misunderstood." He lowered himself deeper into the water, and rubbed over his belly, shushing the child inside of him. Ardyn watched as Ignis climbed into the bath, enamored as ever by the feathered creature.

"Pregnancy suits you, Ignis.” Ardyn pulled the thin fabric of his pants up around his thighs, and sat on the edge of the tub, his legs spread around Ignis’ body. He leaned down to stroke Ignis’ cheek, and then the crest of his hair feathers. “Your skin has a lovely glow to it, and your feathers an extra shine.” He leaned over Ignis’ shoulder, hands dipping below the surface of the water to land on Ignis’ belly. “What did you intend, darling? You have but to ask.” He pressed a soft kiss to Ignis’ jaw, finding the situation to be much more intimate than Ignis likely intended.

"I wanted to provide the child with a familiar environment. I had requested wood and floral oils, though I can understand the miscommunication." Ignis went stiff under Ardyn's touch momentarily, before relaxing. "I wished for the scent to help him, but no matter." He rested his hand beneath his abdomen, feeling his egg. "There, little one..." He closed his eyes and focused on the little life inside of him.

“They brought floral oils, darling. Rose, lavender, and lily, to be precise.” Ardyn leaned further, hands questing deeper to join Ignis’ in support. “What happened in the garden?”

Ignis huffed, as Ardyn misunderstood too.

"No, no. -wood oil.- Bamboo and maple wood and sandal wood, he needs to smell his-" He almost slipped and said his home. "-what he's used to. And jasmine." He huffed again, his pregnancy already beginning to make him petulant. He settled back down into the water, and blatantly ignored Ardyn's question. Ardyn tutted, almost chastising.

"Alright, darling, alright.” He snapped his fingers and the servant by the door slipped out. He pursed his lips at Ignis’ and let out a pained sigh. This may be more than Ardyn had bargained for.

Ignis parted his lips and began to sing to the baby. It was a boisterous song, meant to strengthen his little heart and spirit, and sounded very similar to a song he had used on Ardyn for the same purpose. It didn’t take but a few moments of listening to Ignis’ song for Ardyn's mood to improve. He leaned forward again to massage Ignis’ shoulders while the creature sang. Ignis' dampened feathers fluffed out at Ardyn's touches as he sang, inviting him in. The massage felt wonderful. He could feel the egg inside of him responding to his song, and he rubbed over his stomach. He paused his song and smiled down at his unborn child.

"I'm here, little one. Shh..." He reached up and took one of Ardyn's hands. He lowered it to his abdomen and pressed it onto the egg. "You know this is your father, hm? His name is Ardyn, and he will take good care of you. Isn't that right?"

Ardyn sunk into the water behind Ignis, cotton pants be damned, and wrapped both arms around the creature, allowing Ignis to guide his hand to his belly. Ardyn tucked his chin over Ignis’ shoulder and looked down.

"Yes, my son. You will live a life of luxury here in the palace, and you shall never want for anything.” He rubbed both hands back and forth across the egg and spoke again. “One day you will become the greatest Emperor the world has ever known. An Emperor with the voice of a god.”

Ignis flinched, unseen to Ardyn. He hated this. He hated that he had assisted in creating the creature Ardyn described, even if it was without his consent. Even if it was his own child. He tried to whisper a kind, joking platitude to the baby.

"And the days before then, while your father reigns, you shall take advantage of him with your little voice." He giggled, to convey his joking, uncertain if Ardyn would take his comment harshly. Ardyn scoffed with laughter.

"Don’t encourage him already, he hasn’t even arrived yet!”

"Ah, but I'm sure of it. He'll take after me, I'm certain." Ignis quieted as the servant from earlier knocked and entered the bath chamber.

“Your Eminence, Master Ignis. We do not have any wood oils, but I did find some sandalwood incense.” He held up the sticks, to show them. “Would you like me to light one, Master Ignis?"

Ignis shook his head immediately at the offer of incense.

"No, thank you, that won't do at all." He raised his fingertip to his lip in contemplation, before sighing, and shrugging. "At least he responded well to the song. Could you retrieve me the items on the tray, please?"

“I apologize, Master Ignis.” The servant bowed, trading the tray of food for the incense in his hands, adding the vials of scented oil, and bringing it to Ignis. Ardyn rested his cheek between Ignis’ shoulder blades and continued to run his hands over the swell of the egg.

Ignis eyed over the food as the servant approached with the tray. He noticed a strip of fried meat and dragged one over with a claw. He bit off a chunk and made such a pleasured noise that the bliss caused him to lie back against Ardyn.

"That. That is -very- good." He spoke as he chewed. He took another bite and gestured to the vial of rose oil. "I wish to smell that one."

Ardyn smiled his unsettling grin as Ignis leaned back against him. He gently nuzzled the back of the creature’s ear, his hands slowly rubbing lower and lower on his abdomen. The servant nodded his head and balanced the tray on the fingertips of one hand. He popped the cork and wafted the small vial once below Ignis’ nose.

The water lifted Ignis' feathers, and the food distracted him from Ardyn's roaming hands. He inhaled the aroma of the oil and shook his head.

"No, not that one. Bring the lavender to my husband, and leave the lily scented one with his Eminence, please."

“As you wish, Master Ignis.” The servant passed a vial to the Emperor and set a tea cup and a plate with ginger root on it on the side of the tub, then exited. Ardyn set the vial aside so he could put both hands back on Ignis’ belly. “How’s your nausea, darling?”

Ignis paused to hear his body out. He shook his head and rested back against Ardyn to grab the cup and the ginger root. He bit at the root, letting his sharp teeth shave some off into his mouth. He let his saliva blossom the flavor, before swallowing it down. He chased it with a mouthful of tea.

"It has waned considerably since the garden. I'm not sure if the fresh air, or being with his sibling did him well. Perhaps both." He had a suspicion the nausea had only waned from his panic, and following focus, but was thankful for its relative disappearance nonetheless.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gladio returned to their rooms, Solis asleep on his shoulder. His little sleepy coos made Gladio’s eyes feel heavy along the walk back, and he was looking forward to lying down with his son. When he opened the door, Prompto was sitting there, a sword and shield in his arms. Gladio quickly shut the door behind him, hoping the servant who had guided them back hadn’t seen.

"Thank you, Prompto. I hope this is an unnecessary precaution.” Before Prompto could respond, Solis lifted his little head from Gladio’s shoulder, sleepy little voice saying, “Da?”.

Gladio rubbed Solis’ back, and nuzzled his nose into the baby’s fluffy feathers. Solis bobbled his head for a few more seconds, before dropping it back to Gladio’s shoulder, and drifting off to sleep. Prompto smiled at them and whispered.

“I’ll stick these under the bed and let him sleep.” Gladio nodded his appreciation, and Prompto slid the sword and shield below the bed with only a minimum of scraping. Prompto gently patted the back of Gladio’s shoulder as he went by and opened the door to find a servant poised to knock.

"Scented oil, sent by Master Ignis.”

Prompto took the bottle and set it on a table before departing. Gladio wiggled the cork out and inhaled. Lavender. It reminded him of the glade, their home. He laid down with Solis in the middle of the large bed and covered the baby with Ignis’ sarong from earlier. He snuggled up with his son, the scent of Ignis filling his nose from the fabric, and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Curious, Ardyn lifted one hand from Ignis’ belly to smell the vial of oil. He made a pinched face. “I’m glad that your nausea has improved, darling. This scent is not one of my favorites. Do you want me to add some to the bath water?”

Ignis shook his head. "No, thank you. I should actually like to get out of the bath now." He'd had quite enough of Ardyn behind him, and still felt somewhat overwhelmed from the baby's scare earlier. "I'm sorry you dislike the scent, I had only the child in mind. Could you fetch me a towel, please? One of the long ones."

Ardyn stood in the bath to step out and let out a small sigh. His thin pants were heavy with water, and made exiting the tub difficult. He sat on the side and peeled them down his tanned legs.

"The scent is fine, darling. What do you wish it for?” He scoffed when he picked up a towel to dry himself with first, wrapping it around his waist. He was performing servants work. Ardyn was frowning when he returned to the bath with a long towel for Ignis.

"Initially, I intended it to go in the water, but the baby responded better to the song than I thought." Only a small lie. He wished the oil to be rubbed on his abdomen. It was a method Gladio had utilized during Solis' pregnancy, to sooth his stretched skin. He decided he would much prefer Gladio to do it, and thus didn't even tell Ardyn the plan. "We shall find a scent that you prefer, given he is your child as well, I am certain he will have some of your preferences."

He pouted when Ardyn chose to dry himself first, and only removed himself from the bath once he saw him approaching with his towel. He stood with a hand under his abdomen for support, and shook the excess wetness from his feathers. They fluffed out, still weighted with dampness. He took the towel from Ardyn, draping it over his head, and wrapping it over his belly. He would have never even had to do that much with Gladio. With Gladio, he would have already been swaddled in a towel, and warm in his arms. He made a warble in his throat, a noise of disappointment at Ardyn's frown.

"If caring for me is taxing you, perhaps you should assign a servant to remain with me." He warbled again, as he ran the towel over his belly, reminding Ardyn why they were here in the first place. "Or perhaps let me stay with my husband. He -adores- caring for me." He said it without malice, though it was clearly an underhanded dig at him.

Ardyn supposed he deserved Ignis’ disdain, but he would never admit it to the creature. Not now, not when he felt healed.

"Perhaps I shall assign Gil to assist you, hmm? He’s big and strong. Maybe it would finally give the two of you a chance to bond.” His tone was shameless, and he regarded Ignis with a cool, cruel stare. Ignis’ attitude did nothing but make him feel spiteful. Ignis' face immediately fell in disgust that Ardyn would even suggest such a thing. He let the towel fall from his shoulders in a huff, and moved to walk away from him, speaking as he walked.

"I will be with my family until you decide you would like to start acting like this child's father and treating me as such. I didn't consent to this, Ardyn, but I will bring this child into this world healthy and hearty, whether you assist, or not. Then, he will be your burden."

“I am the child’s father, Ignis, but you are not -mine-. You have made that abundantly clear.” He watched, contemplative as Ignis turned his back on him. His voice came out soft, antagonizing. “Watch yourself, pretty thing.” It was a term he had used before Ignis had injured him, and hadn’t used since, preferring a more personable term of endearment. “Yes. Go, be with your family. You and your son are now -his- family as well. It’s a shame how having a family has worked out for him in the past. Perhaps he and Gil could share a drink. They could reminisce about how Gil nearly cleaved him in two.” He sneered at Ignis’ back.

Ignis stopped in his tracks, and turned, walking straight up to him in long, agitated strides. His expression was frustrated, cornered anger, and he intended to tell Ardyn off. He paused and looked him over. The baby inside of him was making his emotions go wild. Ardyn was attractive. A bastard, but attractive. He wanted to scream until he watched the man coil on the floor and die, but only managed to raise a clawed finger. Ardyn's expression only grew more smug when Ignis puffed up, but lacked the gall to say anything. He waved a dismissive hand at him, as though the creature’s departure was at his permission. Ignis' nostrils flared in anger, and he turned away, and huffed. He rubbed over his abdomen and began to sing. The song was beautiful, but its melody disjointed, twisted. It was meant to made Ardyn feel sick.

Ardyn's sneer quickly turned to a frown, and he lifted the back of his hand to his mouth. The damnable creature. He sat hard on the side of the tub, trying to keep from vomiting. Ignis glanced over his shoulder and grinned. He had only hoped to make him dizzy, but his voice seemed to have just as potent an effect as ever. He walked over, and crouched next to Ardyn, leaning close enough to whisper into his ear.

"Remember, father of our child. Remember my promise. I will lie in your bed and sing you to death if you do not care properly for myself, and my family, and that includes the child inside of me. Threaten any of us again, Ardyn, and watch what happens." He ran his hand over the back of Ardyn's head as he pressed himself up with some difficulty. His nausea had increased, the baby most likely affected by his song. Ardyn swallowed before speaking, his voice hoarse.

"This palace is full of guards. If you think that you can end me, and that your family will live... you are very much mistaken.” Ardyn pushed away from the tub and made a retching sound. It took all of his concentration to swallow the bile back down his throat. He wouldn’t give Ignis the satisfaction of vomiting in front of him. He straightened, letting the towel fall from his hips, and walked out of the bathroom leaving Ignis behind.

Ignis took a few hurried steps after Ardyn, his claws clicking against the floor, before stopping. How could he have been so stupid, to threaten him? He paused for a moment. Better to let Ardyn calm down, then to suffer his ire further. He left his clothing on the floor of the bath, leaving and finding the nearest servant to request a stack of towels from. He headed straight to his family's suite and found a guard nearby.

"No one is to be allowed in this room once my towels arrive, short of the Emperor himself." He rubbed his hand over his stomach and exhaled. "His child requires privacy." He found another servant, and requested they fetch him clothing to the Emperor's specifications, before entering the room.

Gladio and Solis were still curled up in the middle of the bed, Ignis’ sarong around them like a blanket when he entered. He exhaled a sigh upon looking over the resting forms of his family.

"Oh, my sweet loves." He climbed into bed and curled around the form of his husband. He prayed to the Spirits to keep them safe, and that his impulsiveness didn’t endanger them.

Gladio made a soft noise as Ignis climbed into bed. He smiled, trying to peer over his shoulder.

"Little bird, I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” He tried to twist, but every time he did, the shifting of his weight caused Solis to roll towards him. The infant kicked one of his little avian feet, cooing softly in his sleep. Gladio chuckled quietly, and managed to make it onto his back, Solis on one side of him, Ignis on the other. Ignis sniffled, and buried his face into Gladio's hair.

"I've done something awful, Gladio. I...I threatened Ardyn." He draped his arm over him and pressed his swollen stomach against his side.

“What did he do? Did he hurt you?!” Gladio’s voice was concerned, not for his own safety, but for Ignis’. He laid his hand over the one around him, and reached for Solis with the other.

"He..." Ignis sighed. "He isn't caring for the child as he deserves. I sang until he nearly vomited in the bath, and reminded him what I was capable of." He felt a tiny hand plop on his wrist, and carefully raised himself up to see their child, who had rolled close.

There was a knock at the door. A servant stood, holding a stack of towels of various sizes. A small one sat on top, clearly cut specifically for the baby.

"Thank you. Could you have someone fetch me a sling, and a fresh diaper for my child, please?" Ignis responded in a hushed tone, as he gestured to the sleeping infant by his spouse.

"Of course, Master Ignis." The servant glanced over at the sleeping infant and hushed their voice. "My apologies." They whispered and hurried away.

Gladio leaned to press a soft kiss to Solis’ fluffy head, watching the servants. Once they were gone, he carefully removed himself from the bed, tucking the sarong around Solis to keep him comforted.

“Baby, c’mere.” He hurried over to Ignis, arms spread wide to scoop his pregnant husband up. Ignis practically crumpled into Gladio's grip, wrapping his arms around him.

"All I wanted was for us to be together, Gladio, and happy. Why...why do the Spirits keep going this to us?" He warbled sadly and buried his face into Gladio's shoulder.

"Oh, song of my heart, they’re still watching over us.” He held Ignis tightly and stroked over his hair feathers. “Solis is happy and healthy, and neither of us are the worse for wear. I’ve been trying to be extra kind to all the palace staff. They seem quite taken by our little Solis.” He was hoping that if he had to fight his way out, that the staff would assist them. Ignis sniffled, and nuzzled Gladio.

"Oh, my darling, and our little angel...come, let us draw a bath. Has our little pigeon eaten well?" He wiggled out of Gladio's grip and moved to scoop Solis up.

"Mmhmm, he loves the mashed-up fruit, and the milk. What about you, little bird? Have you eaten enough?”

The baby yawned and blinked sleepily up at Ignis. It took him but a moment to notice it wasn't Gladio holding him, and he cooed happily.

"There's my little sun." Ignis cooed at Solis. Gladio smiled at his husband and son, and trailed his fingertips down his husband’s back.

"He missed you, Iggy. I missed you.” He placed a tender kiss on Ignis’ cheek.

"I've honestly not eaten yet, but I shall survive." Ignis turned his head into the kiss, and exhaled, so in love with his spouse’s touch.

“I haven't either, I was too focused on Solis. We’ll eat together after our bath. You’re staying here with us the rest of the day.” There was an edge of determination in his voice. Ignis may be the one who shielded them from the Emperor, but it was his duty to take care of Ignis. He dragged the little table with the towels close, and suddenly remembered the vial of oil.

"Oh! I got the lavender oil you sent. I can put some in the bath, or rub some on your belly. If... if you think the baby won’t mind."

"I'd love for you to rub it on my stomach. I'll hold Solis on my chest." Ignis led the way to the bath and held Solis out for Gladio to assist in removing his diaper. Gladio stepped to the bath first, fidgeting with the taps until hot water came forth. He returned to his family, all smiles, and unpinned Solis’ diaper. He let it fall to the floor and moved close to steal a kiss from his husband.

"I love you...” He stopped, a funny look crossing his face. He looked down at the warm wet spot that had bloomed across his shirt and down his trousers. “He... he just peed on me!”

Solis gasped in surprise, watching his Daddy’s face, and then Gladio laughed, a boisterous guffaw. Solis joined in, giggling and kicking his little feet.

"That's our son..." Ignis sighed, incredulous that Gladio had yet again forgotten that Solis had a habit of urinating once his diaper was removed. "Leave your clothing in a heap, I shall have someone launder it."

He hurried to the door, and opened it, holding Solis to his chest. He whispered to a servant to have clothes brought for Gladio, and someone come to take his to launder, and hurried back.

"Alright little one. Now that you won't do that in the bath..."

Gladio had stripped down in the time Ignis was gone, his clothes in a heap in the corner. He climbed over the side of the tub, standing in it, and holding his hands out to help Ignis safely step in.

"Thank you my darling." He carefully stepped in and purred at the warmth. Gladio slipped down into the bath, helping Ignis down in front of him, his husband’s back pressed to his front. The water woke Solis completely the moment they settled in, and he splashed at Ignis' chest. He squealed happily, his feathers sticking to his fat little arms. "Yes, I agree little one!"

“Oh, oh little bird... this is nice.” Gladio's eyes slid shut for a moment in absolute pleasure. “Mnm, we need one of these for home.” He opened his eyes and tucked his chin over Ignis’ shoulder, smiling at Solis. “I love you, Ignis.” He nuzzled the side of Ignis’ face, hands circling around his pregnant belly.

"Could we build one...?" Ignis cooed out as he settled back against Gladio. Solis continued to pat at the water. "I love you too, dearest darling." Solis face planted into Ignis, trying to gum at his cheek. Ignis giggled and began to sing a contented little song for his family. This is all he wanted from life. His husband, and his child. He rested a hand behind Solis' back, and the other on Gladio's on his belly.

“We’ll figure out a way.” Gladio rubbed along Ignis’ body with his free hand, massaging beneath the feathers of his thigh and hip. His eyes slid shut again, enjoying this intimate moment with his family. Enjoying Ignis sing. The song of his heart. “I love you all so much. So, so much.” He rubbed Ignis’ pregnant belly, hoping the baby inside would accept him as a part of Ignis’ life.

"Da!” Solis splashed at his face, trying to get Gladio to reopen his eyes.

"Shh, littlest bird, I’m resting.”

Ignis assisted Solis by lifting him up to his shoulder, so he could paw at Gladio's face. Gladio smirked at his "assistance."

There was a knock at the door. A servant called in through the door.

"Master Ignis? I've the diapers for Master Solis."

"Mmn...I'll return in a moment, love."

Gladio spluttered, playfully nipping at Solis’ little fingers.

"I’ll go, baby. You stay in here with Solis.” He kissed the juncture of Ignis’ neck and shoulder and shifted them to stand. Ignis scooted forward to assist Gladio in getting out and settled back with Solis. Solis kicked his little feet in the water, trying to get to Ignis' belly. He assisted him, resting him to lie on him.

"Be gentle, darling." Solis looked at Ignis' swollen belly, and let out one sharp yell, then giggled happily. "Are you chatting with him again, darling?"

"Ba!"

Gladio wrapped a towel around his waist and took the stack of items from the servant.

"Would you kindly bring a tray of food for my husband and son? Some fresh milk and mashed fruit? Ignis...maybe a variety for him? The baby is making his stomach upset.” The servant nodded.

"Of course, sir. A-anything for you, sir?” Gladio smiled kindly.

"I’ll just eat Ignis’ leftovers, but thank you. If you would just sit the tray on the bed?”

“Of course, sir.” The servant bowed slightly to Gladio and exited. Gladio laid the diapers and clothing on the bed, not paying it any mind. He returned to the bathroom and smiled at his family.

"Are my three little birds enjoying their bath?”

"Very much so, though I think my darling should have a lie in his crib...?" Ignis inflected his voice with a little tease, hinting. "Perhaps so his daddies can spend some time together...?" He knew Solis probably wouldn't go to sleep, but he'd like to lie with Gladio by himself.

“Oh...” Gladio’s cheeks flushed, and his voice deepened. “Are you ready to get out then, or should I rejoin you? The servant is bringing some food, so maybe we should wait until they get back.” He leaned over the side of the tub, nuzzled Ignis’ ear, and then turned to his young son. “Solis can lie in his nest, and I bet he’s a big enough boy to drink his own bottle, aren’t you littlest bird?” He scritched his finger under his son’s chin, and Solis giggled and cooed. Ignis chuckled, and rubbed a hand over Solis' head.

"Daddy and I have to -talk,- little one, so I need you to hold your bottle. Do you think you can manage?" Solis looked from Gladio to Ignis, head wobbling.

"Da!"

"There's my good boy. I'd like you to rejoin me, though we can wait."

Gladio laid his damp towel on the floor so they could step out onto it later, and slipped back in the tub behind Ignis.

"I was hoping to be invited back in.” The warm water felt amazing, so much different than washing in their lake, or the stream by his old cottage. His arms were back around Ignis, and he played peek-a-boo with Solis from behind Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis rested against his spouse, going weightless. He let out a contented sigh and rested his eyes.

"Gladio. I want to take Solis to see him tomorrow."

Gladio reached around Ignis and pulled Solis up onto his husband's chest. "Da!" He stretched a leg out beneath Ignis, lifting his husband to buoyancy, and wedging his foot against the opposite end of the tub. He grabbed the lavender oil, and poured some onto his hands, and then started massaging Ignis' abdomen.

"Why?"

Solis reached up to try to play with Ignis' nose. Ignis took his hand and toyed with it as he answered Gladio.

"Oooh, that feels wonderful....ah. I'm hoping explaining to him what he should anticipate will make him act more like a father." He held Solis' little hand out, displaying his claws. "Remind him that his child will not be a little prize, but will grow to be strong, and... unlike human children..."

Gladio massaged all over Ignis’ stretched out belly. Over and under the swell of the egg, up the sides, and across just under his ribs. He thought the egg looked larger than Solis' had at this point in Ignis’ pregnancy, but disregarded it.

"He’s going to be amazing. Maybe... maybe we can... “ He couldn’t complete the thought. It was too painful. It was still hard to believe that they would have to leave the baby behind. Gladio’s touches became soft, gentle, as though he was trying to show physical love to the child growing in Ignis’ belly. “He doesn’t deserve to be the father of your child.” His voice came out in a whisper, tears filling his eyes.

Ignis choked the moment Gladio said it, a mournful warble trapped in his throat. He whispered out. "Please don't, Gladio. This is so difficult already." He lowered his hand to rest it on Gladio's, and Solis wrapped his little fingers around Ignis'. The infant cooed at his avian father, trying to calm him.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, little bird. I’m sorry.” Gladio couldn't keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. There was a knock at the door, and then a voice from the bedroom.

"A tray of food as you requested, sir.” Gladio cleared his throat, and managed to call a ‘thank you’ to the servant as the door closed.

"I just want to make the most of our time together.” He sniffled the rest of his tears away, and gave Ignis and Solis a loving squeeze.

"Our..." Ignis kept a hand on Solis and rubbed the other over his belly with a sad noise. His bottom lip quivered as he felt the tears start to slide down his face. "I don't wish to be in the bath anymore, Gladio, I-" He sniffled again, and his voice cracked. He sobbed, before confessing. "-I don't want to give my baby to him."'

“Oh, Ignis...I...” His husband’s sob broke Gladio’s heart, and he wept anew. He laid Ignis’ hands on Solis, to hold their baby steady as he scooped Ignis into his arms and stood. He carefully stepped out of the bath and grabbed a fresh towel to lay over his husband and son. He grabbed a second one, and walked back to the bed, throwing it down and sitting on it. He cradled Ignis and Solis against his chest, head bent to Ignis’ as they cried together.

Ignis sobbed, the mournful noise making his heart, and abdomen hurt. Solis whined, mimicking his cry. Ignis sniffled and tried to hush him.

"M-my little darling, your brother is sensitive to our crying..." Solis seemed to understand. He pressed his little foot to Ignis' belly and let out a sad coo.

"I-I'll fix you a bottle, Solis. Papa needs to rest...I’m sorry, my little birds, I’m so sorry.” Gladio tucked his head into Ignis’ shoulder in shame, feeling awful. Awful for upsetting his family. Awful for losing Ignis’ son to the Emperor. He sniffled, took deep breaths, and finally raised his head enough to kiss Ignis’ cheek, to force a smile at Solis. He stood again, and gently laid Ignis down amongst the pillows. “Solis, tell your brother a story, a happy one. Tell him about the beautiful mini nest your Daddy's going to build. Special, just for my little birds. And I’ll get a diaper, and a bottle while you rest.” Gladio’s voice barely wavered, and he kissed Solis’ head before turning away so they didn’t see the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Da?" Solis asked, questioning Gladio. He wiggled around so he could look down at Ignis' belly, and began cooing excitedly. Ignis ran his hand over Solis' fluffy head.

"Thank you, my little one." He sniffled and raised himself up on an elbow to allow Solis to pat at his belly.

Gladio walked back into the bathroom for a towel for himself, and smothered his face in it. He wanted to scream. He wanted to burn the palace to the ground, and take his family as far away as possible. He had to settle for scrubbing the tears away until his face felt raw. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom. He laid a diaper and a pin on the bed beside Ignis, letting his fingers graze his husband’s arm, and then went back to make a bottle for Solis.

"My little Solis, my sweetheart. I love you, eternally." Ignis smiled down at his child, as Gladio walked away.

"Pa!" Solis yelled at Ignis for interrupting his story, and resumed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He giggled, and allowed his son to continue.

"Gladio, our son is miffed at me for interrupting."

One glass bottle full of warm milk with a nipple attached in hand, and Gladio managed a quiet chuckle.

"Well, Iggy, it’s rude to interrupt.” He sat on the edge of the bed and marveled at his son babbling and cooing in earnest at his brother. “Better not try and wrestle him into a diaper yet then, we’ll be in trouble.”

"Little one, can we please clothe you?" Ignis asked. Solis paused, and looked at him. He shook his head, a dopey grin on his face. Ignis gasped. "-No-?" He smiled, and chuckled. "No?! Oh, you little scamp." Solis giggled at Ignis' smile, and continued to shake his head and giggle until he grew dizzy. Gladio laughed at his son, a true laugh causing the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes to wrinkle.

"Oh no, he’s going to be doing that all the time now.” Gladio reached out a hand to steady Solis, before he toppled over from dizziness. “Silly, baby.” He chided. Ignis grabbed Solis around the ankles, and lifted his bottom up for Gladio. Solis toppled back against Gladio's hand, confused, but still happy. He tried to reach up for his feet.

"Quickly, darling. He hates this part."

Gladio rested the bottle in his lap, and slid the diaper in place under Solis’ bottom. He tickled at his little clawed bird toes to keep Solis distracted as he folded the cloth over and pinned it in place.

"Who knew putting a diaper on was a two daddies job?”

"Anyone who's tried to put a diaper on a bird." Ignis responded with a snarky cocked eyebrow. He scooped Solis up, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "My lovely. Daddy is going to put you to bed."

“Well, what would baby birds with two bird parents do?” Gladio huffed. He reached for Solis, ready to tuck him into the bassinet with his bottle. The baby cooed at Ignis and grabbed at his face for a gummy kiss, resisting Gladio’s hands. Ignis bowed his head forward for Solis to gum at his cheek.

"We don't wear clothing, dear. Our feathers give warning as to bowel movements." He gave Solis another kiss, and sat up to look over the tray of food while Gladio put him to bed. Gladio frowned.

"Are his feathers really that different than yours?” He carried Solis to the bassinet, the infant scratching at his beard along the way.

"Da!” Solis seemed to be pointing out the difference between Gladio's, and Ignis’ faces.

"Yes, light of my heart, Daddy has a beard.” He peppered Solis’ face with kisses as he laid him down in the bassinet. “I love you littlest bird. Now, try not to make too much of a mess.” He pressed the glass bottle into his little hands, and Solis immediately latched onto the nipple, quickly followed by his little clawed fingers, and his two little bird feet. “Good boy,” he whispered, and stroked over his fluffy head before tucking a blanket around him. He walked back to the bed and sat by Ignis. The tray contained small portions of everything. Meat, cheese, vegetables, fruit, bread. “I wasn’t sure what you might be in the mood for.”

By the time Gladio made it back, Ignis already had a roll in one hand, a piece of cheese in the other, his appetite seemingly returned. He continued their conversation.

"This is wonderful, thank you." He took a bite of the roll and spoke as he chewed. "His feathers don't cover his genitals, or rear. Mine are standard, so as children they shift, and our parents know we need to have a bowel movement."

“I just thought maybe he’d grow in new feathers when he... fledged.” Gladio looked down sheepishly and picked at the blankets. His heart still felt like a stone, heavy in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but clicked it shut just as quickly. It would have been a stupid, unproductive thing to say. He sighed and got back up, inspecting the clothes the servant had brought in for something clean to wear. Ignis shook his head, mouth full of bread.

"No, our skin looks different where we'll grow feathers. His won’t change drastically." He watched Gladio walk off and pouted. "Gladio, come sit with me..." His voice had a disappointed, pleading quality, as he didn’t understand why his spouse has wandered off.

Gladio nodded at Ignis’ explanation, looking over at little Solis. He fingered over the clothing without actually picking it up to see what it was and walked back to the bed.

"I’m sorry, little bird.” He didn't explain what he was sorry for, perhaps just because he’d wandered away. He reached out to rub Ignis’ scaly leg. Keeping his hands busy helped quiet his troubled mind and heart. Ignis flexed his toes, and tilted his head as he chewed, a piece of squash impaled on his claw.

"Gladio...? Darling, what's wrong?" Gladio massaged Ignis’ avian leg and shook his head.

"Nothing, baby. Nothing I can change.” He used both hands to massage each clawed toe, trying to concentrate hard enough to keep the tears at bay.

Ignis finished off his squash and held his arms out to Gladio. "Come here, my darling. Come here and share this meal with me. Let me hold my husband's hand, as if we weren't in this awful place."

Gladio shuffled to Ignis’ side and took one of his hands between his own.

"You eat, little bird, you have a fussy little bird growing inside of you. Let him have what he wants, I can wait.” He deflected, not wanting to admit that his appetite was gone, tracing over the sharp points of his claws.

"And I need my spouse to retain his strength. Please." Though he spoke quietly, his eyes were pleading with Gladio. He warbled and held out the remnant of his piece of cheese. Gladio looked up long enough to see Ignis’ eyes and flashed him a tight smile.

"Anything for you, song of my heart.” He took the piece of cheese, chewed it, and swallowed it down. “Here, have a piece of melon.” He picked up a juicy piece of pink fruit, and offered it to Ignis. Ignis took it from Gladio's fingers with his lips, and his face puckered the moment he tried it.

"It's tart! Oh no, no I like the green variety, is there any of that?"

“What? No it isn’t...” Gladio popped the remainder of the bite in his mouth, and chewed happily. It may not be the sweetest piece of watermelon he’d ever eaten, but it was a far cry from tart. “Here.” He lifted a hunk of honeydew melon for Ignis to try, holding the fruit up by his husband’s lips. Ignis immediately took it into his mouth with a pout.

"This one tastes different too...ohh, little darling, please! I -love- fruit, don't make things taste different!" He looked down as his stomach as if this was the worst betrayal that could have befallen him.

"Quick, name something you don’t usually like!” Gladio smiled apologetically at Ignis, although this was one of the more comical inconveniences of his pregnancy.

"Ah! Um-um-" Ignis stammered, caught off guard. "Chewing medicine! Um!" He panicked further, and started laughing.

“I meant a fruit, silly bird.” Gladio's tone was soft and affectionate, and he leaned close to steal a quick kiss from his husband.

"Mm! ah...the orangey melon...rock fruit." Ignis was distracted by the kiss, but managed to reply. Gladio barely pulled away, looking confused.

"A peach?” He didn't wait for a response, and stole another kiss, more lingering this time.

Ignis shook his head and reiterated. "A rock fruit!" He giggled into the kiss and pulled away. "Don't distract me!"

“I think you’re just making stuff up now.” Gladio grinned and chased after Ignis’ lips, his thumb swiping across one of his pierced nipples.

"I'm -not!- It's got a shell, it's tan, and the melon inside is pinkish red, and it tastes -awf-AH!" He essentially yelped, taken off guard by Gladio touching his nipple. His sensitivity hadn't subsided, leading to many a steamy night shortly after their marriage.

“O-oh! Sorry, Iggy!” Gladio lowered his face to Ignis’ chest, and gently laved the nipple with the flat of his tongue. He kissed over his husband’s heart, and looked up from under his bushy eyebrows. “Better?”

Ignis' blood went straight to his cheeks, and he covered his mouth to stifle a salacious noise at Gladio's action. He glanced over to see Solis still awake, and tossed Gladio a chastising face.

"Darling!"

“Sorry, Iggy.” Gladio backed away, not sounding particularly contrite.

"Don't -lie- to me. Or I'll be forced to punish you." Ignis wiggled a talon at him.

“What if I like it?” Gladio teased.

"You won't."

Gladio picked up a piece of fruit from the tray, and held it up.

"Aha! Cantaloupe!"

"Can...ta..." Ignis eyed it, and nodded. "Yes, it's awful!"

Gladio placed the melon close to Ignis’ lips.

"Try it, it might seem delicious to you now.” He nodded in encouragement. The damp ends of his long dark hair brushed along his shoulders.

Ignis parted his lips, and took the fruit between them. He took two deliberate chews. before the chunk was out in Gladio's palm.

"No, still awful!" Gladio laughed again, dropping the chewed fruit off to the side of the tray, and wiped his hand on the towel around his waist.

"I just thought maybe if the stuff you liked now tastes bad, then maybe the stuff you didn’t like would taste good. Here, let’s get rid of that taste in your mouth.” He leaned in for a kiss, a large grin on his face.

Ignis pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, still turned on from the tease to his nipple. He held the back of Gladio's head with a hand and parted his lips. Gladio made a surprised little noise into the kiss, but melted towards Ignis, shoving the tray of food out of the way so he could draw closer. Ignis pressed his tongue between Gladio's lips, aiming to taste his love, before gasping quietly, and pulling away just enough to speak.

"Oh no, you taste the same. My love..." Gladio just smiled, warm amber eyes meeting Ignis' large green ones, and then kissed him deeply again. His hand crept up Ignis' side, aiming to thumb over his other nipple. Ignis wiggled under Gladio's teasing touch and whined.

"Gladio, darling...please. Solis isn't even asleep yet...and... I truly need you. I need you to give me strength, darling." He stroked Gladio's face with his thumb, his expression apologetic at stopping his initiation.

"Oh.... I'm sorry, little bird. I thought...I thought you wanted more." Gladio scooted closer and took Ignis into his arms, one looping around his waist, the other around his shoulders. He placed a gentle kiss to Ignis' temple and nuzzled his cheek. "We're going to get through this, Iggy. It's going to be hard, and it’s going to hurt, but we're gonna make it. Together."

Ignis smiled and rubbed his cheek against Gladio's.

"So long as I have you to hold me, Gladio, I shall be alright." A hiccup, and a veritable belch from their child followed, and he closed his eyes, making an incredulous noise. "I believe your child is done with his dinner, could you burp him while I finish eating, please?"

"Always, song of my heart." Gladio pressed one more kiss to the side of Ignis' head, along with a tight hug, and then released him to tend to Solis. He approached the bassinet, and Solis squealed, kicking his legs and flailing his arms.

"Da!" Gladio squatted down, almost losing his towel, and picked Solis up.

"Such a big boy, was that good?" He put Solis up on his shoulder where he could see Ignis, and started patting his back. "Look, littlest bird. Papa's over there eating the good stuff without you."

Ignis had a chunk of roast pork between his fingers. He popped it into his mouth and chewed.

"You see, darling, Papa has -teeth.-" He gestured for Gladio to bring him over to the bed. "Put something over your shoulder darling, lest he wretch on you."

"Pa!" Solis reached over Gladio's shoulder with a little grabby fist, like he wanted what Ignis had.

"Papa's making excuses now not to share. Can you believe that?" Gladio walked by Ignis with a wink, to the bathroom for a cloth that he placed under Solis. He patted his back a little harder, until the infant burped again. He set Solis in the middle of the bed on his back, a good distance from Ignis.

"Pa!" He yelled in frustration and started wiggling towards Ignis. Gladio walked over to the clothes, tired of waltzing around in a towel. There were no underwear, but a pair of cotton pants like Ardyn and Prompto often wore. He dropped the towel and bent to slide them up his legs.

"Alright, darling, alright." Ignis rubbed his hand on a cloth napkin, and scooped Solis up. "Did Daddy abandon you, my little baby?" Solis giggled, and kicked his feet. "I-know-oh..." He glanced over to his husband, looking over his form. "Solis? Did you know, your Daddy is the -most- handsome human man? It's true." Gladio turned, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I feel naked." He looked down at himself, the thin pants clung to every chiseled muscle. His thick trail of hair led down from his navel, and disappeared below the waistband of the pants, the fabric barely coming up high enough to cover his pubic hair. The cotton left little to the imagination, his semi-hard cock bobbing obviously behind the fabric. "Don't let your Papa fool you, Solis. He's clearly the most beautiful creature in existence." He sat back on the bed and offered to take Solis back so Ignis could continue eating.

"Thank you, darling..." Ignis' voice trailed off, as his eyes were clearly busy undressing his husband. Somehow, when Gladio took their child, it managed to amplify his attractiveness. Ignis pawed blindly at the tray and came back with a strawberry attached to his claw. "I wonder if I would drive you as insane if I wore those..." He mused quietly.

Gladio laid back on the bed with Solis, sitting his son on his chest, oblivious to his husband’s lusting at first. His long dark hair fanned out on the blanket as he played with Solis. The baby seemed to delight in leaning forward and slapping Gladio’s chest. He looked over at Ignis, blushing again. His color became ruddy as he gave his husband an equally appraising once over. “You should try a pair on.” He was embarrassed at how turned on he felt imaging how the pants would sit under the swell of Ignis’ pregnant belly. His ears burned a fiery red, and he looked away quickly as if Ignis could read his thoughts.

Ignis scooted out of bed, taking the tray with him. He walked over to the door and opened it, flagging the nearest servant. "Hello. Could you bring this back to the kitchen, and could you have someone bring me a pair of the trousers like they brought my husband, please?"

"Of course, Master Ignis."

"Thank you." Ignis closed the door behind him and returned to the bed. He stifled a yawn behind his hand, the events of the morning already taxing him. "Alright my darlings. It's nap time for Papa." He climbed in and pulled Solis to settle on his back between them. "My little lovebird."

Gladio curled up on his side across from his husband. He pet over Solis' downy feathers, and whispered to his son.

"Nap well, light of my heart. I love you." He reached over Solis, and rested his hand on Ignis' hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Nap well, my incredible husband. I don't have the words to tell you just how much I love you, but you will always be the song of my heart."

Ignis settled into the pillow, looking at his son and his husband. He lowered his hand to hold Gladio's. His eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ignis remained true to his word, and Gladio to his, that Ignis did not leave their chambers that evening to return to Ardyn. He slept peacefully beside his spouse and child, his hand over his rapidly growing egg.

His eyes opened the next morning, only to see Solis staring at him. The infant giggled at his Papa finally being awake, and Ignis raised a clawed finger to his lips.

"Shh. Don't wake Daddy." He scooted out of bed, leaving Solis with Gladio. He winced, it felt as if his abdomen was even heavier than the night before. He walked over to the door and opened it. Outside rested a basket of clothing, which he clawed the handle of with his foot and dragged inside. He asked the servant by the door to have breakfast sent up and closed the door behind him. He turned to check on Solis, and saw him rolled up to Gladio's chest, clawing at his beard. Ignis carried the basket of clothing into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Gladio wrinkled his nose, eyes closed, and swatted at his face as if shooing a fly. Solis giggled, little avian feet kicking in the air as he clawed at Gladio's beard.

"Mnm, littlest bird! It’s too early to be awake..." he grumbled affectionately, patting the bed for Ignis but finding only the sheets, still warm from his husband's body. "Where did your Papa go?" He cracked his eyes open and smiled down at his son.

"Da!" Solis managed to climb up Gladio's skin, making his father wince from his little claws. He gummed at Gladio's chest and shoulder, giving him slobbery kisses. Gladio smiled softly, large hand resting on Solis' little back.

"I love you too, light of my heart." He lifted Solis against his chest, and sat up, noticing the bathroom door was closed. "Iggy, you okay in there?"

Ignis opened the bathroom door, to display a similar pair of pants to Gladio's in dark blue. He made a quiet noise of consideration as he fidgeted with the pants, unaccustomed to wearing trousers. They sat low on his hips, exposing the downy feathers that lead to his cock. They only seemed to draw more attention to his swollen belly. In his hand he had what looked like a matching top, and a tiny, Solis sized sarong.

"They delivered clothing, and breakfast is on the way."

Gladio looked up from playing with Solis, and his breath hitched.

"Little bird...” he said quietly, not hearing the rest of what Ignis had to say. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “You look... like I wish we were alone.” He could feel his neck and chest flush with heat. Ignis smiled at his husband and moved to sit on the bed beside him. He kissed his cheek, then pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"We have a child, darling. We're never alone." Gladio smiled sheepishly, kissing his husband softly. He lifted Solis and nosed his chubby cheek.

"M’kay, wish it was nap time then.” He slipped an arm around Ignis and pulled them together, so Solis could love on them both.

"Something makes me think you would make me wake him..." Ignis smirked and nosed his spouse. Solis cooed out a complaint to his parents, trying to claw at Gladio's jaw. "Are you hungry, little darling?"

“I’d make you -sing-, little bird.” Gladio teased, happily nuzzling his husband. He tickled at Solis’ feathers, trying to keep the baby happy while he had a moment with Ignis. “I love you, Iggy.”

"You always do, my love." Ignis smiled into the kiss. He watched as his child pawed at his father, his spouse. He let out a happy little sigh as he watched them. Gladio stole one more kiss, and then got up with Solis to change his bottom.

"Littlest bird, do you have a wet bum? Maybe breakfast will be here by the time we get you cleaned up.”

He carried the infant to the crib in the corner of the room, gathering a fresh diaper from the dresser and moving into the bathroom as a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in!" Ignis called, as he moved to a more comfortable position. A servant opened the door, carrying a tray.

"On the bed, Master Ignis?"

"Yes, please. Has his Eminence taken his breakfast yet?"

"We've just served him in the garden." The servant placed the tray on the bed and exited with a bow. On the tray sat a bottle, and a small, resealable jar of pureed fruit for the baby. A plate of cinnamon rolls, and assortment of meats and cheeses sat beside them, as well as a carafe of coffee, and a carafe of orange juice with two mugs, and two glasses. He stole a piece of fresh, soft cheese as he waited for his family to return.

Gladio carried Solis back into the bedroom, managing to look both triumphant and defeated. Solis gummed at Gladio’s shoulder, but when he saw Ignis with a tray of food, he hopped and squirmed, trying to get to his Papa.

"I think your son wants to see you.”

"He has your appetite, Gladio, though I'm not sure which one of us he gets his fighting spirit from." Ignis intended initially to bring the food with him to Ardyn, though changed his mind, and picked up the bottle. "My little pigeon, are you hungry?"

Gladio snorted a little laugh. “I like how he has -my- appetite!” He made a thoughtful sound, considering. “My husband is very brave, he must take after you.” He leaned to kiss Ignis’ forehead and settled Solis down into his arms. The baby made an excited noise, immediately reaching for the bottle. “Want some coffee, baby?”

"Yes, please." Ignis shifted Solis and lifted him to press a kiss to his forehead. Solis immediately voiced his complaints, until Ignis acquiesced, and held the bottle to his mouth. Solis took it like an old pro, freeing Ignis' hand to snatch a cinnamon roll, and pop it in his mouth.

“Mmhmm.” Gladio smirked as if his point were made, Ignis being the one with the cinnamon roll in his mouth. He fixed them both a cup of coffee and set Ignis’ on the tray where he could comfortably reach it. He gazed fondly at his husband and son. He misses their glade, but at least they were together. He was determined to make the most of their time, for Ignis’ sake. He plucked a thin slice of salty meat from the tray and ate it one bite.

Ignis bit straight through the cinnamon roll, snatching it as it fell. Solis watched, looking from Ignis, to Gladio, completely enamored with them eating.

"My plan is to take him out to the garden, and hope he can prove to Ardyn that he'll need to act like a father and not a--" He glanced down at the baby, then back at Gladio, and mouthed 'bastard'.

Gladio picked up a piece of cheese, nodding as Ignis spoke.

"I... hope it helps, baby.” He washed the savory food down with a sip of coffee. “The garden will be nice, at least. Maybe we could walk around, find you a good place to nest.”

Ignis paused for a moment, looking down.

"Is it...the best idea for you to be around Ardyn...and Gilgamesh...?" His voice was quiet, as he was sincerely concerned.

“I...” Gladio closed his eyes, trying to temper his hurt and anxiety, though he knew there was good reason for Ignis’ concern. He breathed out slowly through his mouth, opening his eyes to look at Ignis. “You think I should stay here?”

Solis dropped his bottle, seeing his father's expression. He cooed at him, as if to tell him it was okay. Ignis popped the remainder of the cinnamon roll in his mouth, chewing as he scooped up the bottle and handed it back to their son.

"Gladio, you know I'll lash out the moment he so much as breathes at you. For...for -our- sakes...I think it would be best."

Gladio managed a tight smile for Solis.

“Thanks, littlest bird.” He stroked over his son’s fluffy head, nodding at Ignis once more. He hated the thought of Ardyn being near his son. The Emperor forcing his presence on Ignis was bad enough, but for them to be alone together filled him with fear for his family’s safety. He felt powerless. He blinked back the tears trying to form, hot and stinging. “I trust you, Ignis.” He breathed out quietly.

"I know you do, darling, and I appreciate that." He heard the bottle go dry and removed it from Solis' mouth. He scooped him over his shoulder and patted his back to burp him. "I won't try and keep you away after this. Just this once."

“Please... just don’t stay gone too long. I’m gonna be climbing the walls in here till you get back.” Gladio reached out to touch Ignis’ thigh, to comfort them both. “Please.”

"I'll have a servant sent for you the moment he tires of Solis, darling. I promise." Solis tried to tug on Ignis' hair feathers, to which Ignis winced, and pulled his little hand free. "Darling, I'll need your best behavior." He pulled the baby away to look at him, who cooed and burped.

Gladio smoothed his hand over Ignis’ hair feathers, leaning close enough to hug both his husband and son.

"I love you, my little birds.” He kissed Ignis’ forehead, and then the top of Solis’ fluffy head. “Mind your Papa, Solis. Be cute, and win everyone’s heart.” He smiled softly at his son, who grinned and cooed. “Exactly like that, light of my heart.”

"Could you fetch me a sling, please?" Solis patted curiously at the jar of fruit, trying to flop out of Ignis' grip to get it. Ignis leaned him over so he could pick up the small jar, and gum at the side of it. "Ugh...our son has an oral fixation.”

Gladio scooted off the bed and padded over to a stack of items brought by the staff. He dug through it until he found a sturdy, sheer sling. He smiled as he returned to the bed with it.

"I think he’s just hungry still. Look at him, he knows there’s fruit mush in there, and he’s trying to gum his way into the jar.”

"Solis, please. Give the jar to Papa." The baby held on to the small jar as if it contained the secrets to life itself. Ignis sighed and wrenched it free of his little hands. He scooped him up and held him to his chest. He turned for Gladio to assist him with the sling. "Our little glutton. I'll request additional food to be brought for him, so we can keep this jar here, lest he act like we don't feed him."

Gladio kissed the back of Solis’ head before wrapping the sheer fabric snugly around his little body.

"He’s a growing boy who wants to be big and strong like his Daddy one day.” He wrapped the ends around Ignis’ shoulder and waist, and tied them off in the back. He let out a small sigh but tried to smile for Ignis. “Stay safe, little bird.”

Solis immediately tried to wiggle free, looking for his father.

"Da!"

"Shh, little one. Daddy's going to stay here for a little bit, and you and I are going to go enjoy some fresh air." Ignis raised his hand to Gladio's cheek and stroked over it with his thumb as he took a long look at him. "I love you, Gladio." His voice was quiet, and sincere. He raised up to press a kiss to his lips.

Gladio rubbed Solis’ back, trying to soothe his child.

"Daddy will see you soon, he has to wait here for all your little jars of fruit mush. I’ll feed you when you get back, promise.” He looked up at his husband, nuzzling his hand. “I love you too, Iggy.” He kissed Ignis softly, amber eyes fluttering closed to savor the kiss. “Enjoy the garden."

Ignis departed before he could second guess himself. He headed straight to the garden, lingering only to request another bottle be brought out to him. He kept his hand under the baby, whispering to him. "Best behavior, little light. Ardyn is your little sibling's daddy."

Ardyn was lounging in a chair outside, only a servant in attendance. His breakfast was complete, and he was sipping at a cup of coffee. He was wearing only a red silk robe; his legs were crossed, revealing an expanse of golden thigh. His eyes were closed, face tilted up at the morning sun. Ignis approached him, humming quietly.

"Good Morning, Your Eminence. I've brought someone to meet you." He realized that he forgot to put his shirt on and was certain that Ardyn would be upset that his pregnant belly was only covered by his sling. He hoped the man's mood had improved. He kept a hand under the bundled form of his child, another under his pregnant stomach. "In an effort to prepare you for your child." Ardyn’s expression was surprisingly neutral.

"Good morning, Ignis. Have you eaten yet?” He gestured at the table in welcome, inviting Ignis to help himself. “I’m surprised your partner allowed you to bring your son by yourself.” There. There was the arrogant tone of Ardyn’s true self.

"I...I've had something small." Ignis scooped Solis out of the sling, to hold him against his chest. "Gladio is not my -owner- Ardyn. He did not allow me, he agreed with me. I am doing this as a courtesy for you to see how our young look, as I will not be here to raise your child." Solis twisted in Ignis' grip until he could see Ardyn. His brow furrowed in confusion. Ardyn sipped from his coffee cup, the act barely hiding his impertinent smirk.

"You could be. If only you wanted to, but your priorities are elsewhere.” He smiled, wiggling his fingers at Solis in greeting. “Now our child will have to grow up with only one father. Worry not, I will tell him about you, of course. And how you chose the deserter’s baby over him.”

Solis' little face scrunched, and he pouted at Ardyn, sensing the tension in his father's grip.

"Yes, please, tell him he only exists because you inseminated me without my consent." He could feel the pang of nausea, and a wave of heat wash over him. He made a quiet noise, and shakily collapsed back into a chair. Solis patted at his chest and cooed concernedly.

Ardyn regarded them coolly, lips compressed in a tight line. He watched, also with concern, as Ignis sat down hard. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as his head bowed. An auburn curtain hid his face as he took a moment to compose himself. When he lifted his head, he offered Ignis a tight smile.

"Ignis, your child is quite charming, like his father.”

"Say thank you, Solis." Solis looked over to Ardyn, and cooed quietly, before looking back to Ignis. He kicked up on Ignis' belly and pawed at his face. "I'm alright, little one. Just dizzy." He scooped Solis up with a supportive arm beneath his bottom, so he could paw at his face. Ignis hummed to his children, a quiet little song to calm them, and assure them all was right.

“Has he eaten?” Ardyn gestured at Solis, pulling his chair a bit closer as he looked the baby over. He reached out a hand to tentatively touch the downy feathers on Solis’ back.

"He had a bottle. I've requested another to be brought out, though he may prefer fruit at this point..." He held his hand up for Ardyn to wait and turned Solis for him to see him. He rested a hand under his behind, and the other on his child's stomach. "Solis, this is Ardyn." Solis looked him over curiously. He raised a hand, waving his tiny claws at him.

"Ba!" The infant stared at Ardyn, his gaze unfaltering. Ardyn’s hand stopped as requested. “Hello, Solis. Goodness, darling, he is quite sophisticated for his age, is he not?” He waved his fingers back at Solis. “You look just like Ignis.” He frowned a little then. “Except for your coloring.... Ignis, do you think our child will look like me any?” He raised his golden eyes to peer at Ignis over the top of Solis’ fluffy head. Solis tried to reach out again and yelled. He wanted Ardyn to come closer and seemed curious of him.

"I couldn't say, honestly. Solis looks fairly accurate to our full-blooded young, save for his feather placement." He felt Solis' hand wrap around the fingers on his belly, and he glanced down at him. "He will be a handsome young man, no doubt."

Ardyn scooted even closer, reaching out to brush his fingers over Solis’ arm. He turned to look at his attendant.

"Where is the child’s bottle? And get him some fruit!” Solis hopped at Ardyn raising his voice, unaccustomed to the loud noise. He yelled back, then burst into giggles at raising his tiny voice. He grabbed Ardyn's finger, and dug his tiny claws in. They were still soft, but pointed. The servant bowed apologetically.

"Right away, Your Eminence!”

The man hurried off, and Ardyn’s gaze returned to Solis.

"His eyes... is red a typical color amongst your people?”

Ignis quieted and shook his head.

"I can only assume those are from Gladio's side."

“I seem to recall the deserter’s mother having similarly stunning eyes.” Ardyn wiggled his finger in Solis’ grasp, his expression soft. “He is awfully adorable, darling. You must be very proud.”

"I am, admittedly. Solis, would you like to show Ardyn what you showed Daddy this morning?" The infant began to shake his head and giggled. Ignis chuckled with him. "Not that, darling..." Ardyn actually let out a small chuckle, laughing at the infant.

"He is going to have my entire staff wrapped around his little finger at this rate.”

Ignis began to quietly hum a calm song, before parting his lips to sing softly. Solis joined him, cooing in time to his song. Ardyn's eyebrows slowly rose as Solis cooed along. He slipped his hand inside his robe, over his heart.

"My, my... that... that’s quite uplifting.” Solis giggled as Ignis stopped singing and bounced in his grip.

"I assume your child may have the same voice we have. For better and for worse. Are you prepared for that, Ardyn?" Ignis' voice was quiet, concerned for the child inside of him.

“What are you trying to imply, Ignis?” His golden eyes focused on Ignis’ green ones, flicking up momentarily as a servant entered the garden with a tray. On it was a bottle of warm milk, as well as an assortment of small jars filled with puréed fruit for Solis.

Solis sniffed out the tray almost immediately and squealed in delight. Ignis thanked the servant quietly as they placed the tray on the table and scooted his chair closer to Ardyn. He scooped up one of the small jars and held it out to Ardyn to open.

"Are you not afraid of being affected by your child's voice?"

“Afraid? I should think not. If anything, I am anticipating great rewards from our child’s voice.” Ardyn looked at Ignis, brows drawn down in thought as he opened the jar of fruit. Mashed strawberries, almost like a jam, but thinner. “I feel mightier for his presence alone, and he hasn’t even been born unto this world yet. Imagine, Ignis, what his beautiful voice will do. What it will accomplish!” He handed the jar over, and sat back in his chair, eyes alight with excitement. “Nay, I fear not the voice of my child. I welcome it.”

Ignis remained quiet, as he accepted the jar. He set it on the table, just out of Solis' already grabbing hands. He reached for the small spoon and dipped it into the strawberries. He held the spoonful in front of Solis' mouth, and watched him as he bowed his head forward to eat. His voice came out quietly, his attention on his child.

"Then I am glad to bear you this child, Ardyn." Solis looked up with a frothy coo. "May he be as strong a boon as you hope for."

“Are you now?” Ardyn’s eyes narrowed as he watched Ignis feed the baby. He made a derisive snort, but remained silent. He motioned for his servant to prepare him another cup of coffee. A part of Ardyn had expected that Ignis would stay in the Capital so he could be with both of his children, but it was increasingly evident that he had no such plans. In fact, he was beginning to doubt that Ignis cared anything at all for the child growing inside of him.

Ignis focused on feeding Solis in silence, until the little one refused any more. He set the jar aside and scooped him up to hold him high at his side. His stomach felt heavier, and he rubbed a hand over it to comfort the egg beneath. He thought silently to himself before his curiosity got the better of him.

"Ardyn, are you going to take care of him yourself? Or will your servants?" His question was quiet, not at all accusatory.

Ardyn picked at a cinnamon roll while he drank his coffee and watched with mild interest as Ignis fed Solis. He considered a moment before answering Ignis’ question.

“I imagine it will be both, darling. I want to have a lot of influence in his life so that he may rule as a great Emperor one day. Alas, I have no single partner to share these duties with.” He took a long sip of coffee before continuing. “Luckily for him, he will have a host of others to care for him and teach him. I am sure my servants will do the menial tasks. Diapers, dressing, bathing.” He gestured with his hand. “Feeding the child seems pleasant enough.”

Ignis' face fell. Of course. All the things he and Gladio loved. All the joys of rearing their child, Ardyn wanted naught to do with.

"I thought you intended to have Gilgamesh raise him with you? I-I suppose he'll have a village, with the concubines. Perhaps Prompto...if you'd like, I could show him, in your stead, how to care for the child. The 'menial' tasks, as you called them."

“Gilgamesh is my first, and if I had to choose a single man from amongst my harem, other than you, darling, it would be him.” Ardyn waved his fingers dismissively once more. “Yes, yes, that would be helpful, although surely our child will not be that different from a regular human?”

Ignis smiled down at his son, who had already given them surprises his human spouse wasn't prepared for.

"We mature very quickly and are sensitive creatures." Solis cooed at Ardyn and smiled. "I shall instruct Prompto, no matter.

“Sensitive in what regard, Ignis?” Ardyn wiggled his fingers at Solis in an attempt to play with the child. His brow creased, suddenly. “Ignis, you realize you will still have to return at times, yes? You will have to teach our son how to fly, will you not?”

"Sensitive to emotion. Especially that of their parents." Solis grabbed at Ardyn's fingers and tried to pull him closer. Ignis made a small noise and nodded. "His instincts will guide him, but of course, I shall return to assist him. That won't be for a number of years though."

“I do not foresee that being a problem, darling.” Ardyn leaned close to Solis and tickled the feathers under his chin. “Will you not visit in the interim?"

Solis grabbed at Ardyn's hair, enamored with its color, and texture. He cooed happily and gave it a tug. Ignis inhaled sharply and pulled his little hand free.

"Solis, no, we do not pull hair. My apologies, Ardyn." He replaced Ardyn's hair with his finger in Solis' little hand and bounced his leg to keep him occupied. Ardyn chuckled as Ignis disentangled his hair.

"It’s alright, darling, he’s but an infant.”

Ignis considered Ardyn's question of his return. He exhaled and looked up at the Emperor.

"Ardyn, you...you inseminated me without my consent. Do you not understand how gravely that hurt me? I'm essentially your captive, tethered to you and your palace until I give birth." His voice wavered sadly. Solis' little lip quivered at the noise, and he whimpered.

Ardyn looked up sharply, less concerned by Ignis’ words than by his and his son’s whimpers.

"I would have been much happier inseminating you the old-fashioned way, Ignis. Alas, you were never agreeable despite my best efforts.” He frowned at Ignis, annoyed that his pleasantries this morning were being foiled. “Is being in the palace really so awful? You have plenty to eat, beautiful things for yourself and your child. Even your partner is here with you.”

Ignis looked up at Ardyn with large puppy eyes.

"It isn't our home, Ardyn. I dislike being away from my nest, especially in this condition." He raised a hand to smooth down Solis' feathers, and continued to speak. He tried to keep his voice temperate, as not to alert his child. "What will I do when I'm so swollen it is difficult to move? Will you ask me to cover myself further? Will you bid me to stay in your bed, away from your concubines prying eyes?" He waved a servant over. "Please, fetch my husband. I would like for him to take our child, so His Eminence and I may speak in peace."

Ardyn made a frustrated noise from deep in his throat.

"Then make a new one, Ignis. It is naught more than a bunch of sticks and bits bundled together!" He tried not to shout, but his voice was undoubtedly raised. "You will have assistance to move. You will have assistance to stay covered up, which you clearly need already given your state of half undress!" He held a hand up to the servant, stopping them. "What more is there to discuss? I tire of this, Ignis." He gestured back and forth between them. "I tried to have a pleasant morning together. I was kind to your son. I have provided for your every need while here in the palace. There is nothing more I can do for you."

All it took was for Ignis to whimper, and Solis burst into a full sob. Ignis quickly turned his attention to him, hugging him to his chest to try to muffle his cries and calm him. He looked at Ardyn, and a few tears slid down his cheek, as he bounced his child.

"Hush, little one...Hush. Ardyn didn't mean to raise his voice to me, just as he wouldn't do so to his own son..."

"I thought not." An unbidden tear trickled down Ardyn's cheek, and he turned to re-enter the palace, leaving Ignis and Solis alone in the garden.

"M-master Ignis? Would you still like me to get your husband?" It was the servant, still standing there, stayed by Ardyn's hand. Ignis could only manage a nod as he watched Ardyn walk away. After a moment, he stood, and placed Solis in his sling. He strolled to his favorite part of the gardens, where the gladiolas lay. He took Solis out of the sling, and laid down on the ground beside the flowers, his stomach feeling heavier than ever. Solis stayed by his side, rubbing over his belly.

A few minutes later, Gladio entered the gardens, looking for his family.

"Little bird?" He looked around, and spotted Ignis laying on the ground. "Iggy!" He rushed to Ignis' side, concern clear on his face. "Baby, are you okay?" He laid down beside his husband, spooning him right there on the ground.

Ignis looked as if he had just been letting the tears fall from his eyes as he watched Solis love on his stomach. "This child is so heavy, Gladio..." He stared off as he spoke. "I...I want it out of me...I want to be free." He sniffled hard and turned to look at Gladio. "I'm not certain I can survive another month of this."

Gladio curled his arm under Ignis' belly, his touch gentle but strong.

"Then I'll carry you everywhere, little bird." He kissed Ignis softly, on his shoulder and then on his cheek. "I'm not leaving you to deal with him alone anymore. You can do this, baby. From the safety of my arms, you can do this."

Ignis shivered slightly, and tugged Solis to rest on against his chest. He shook his head.

"He-he expected me to continue to visit, after all he's done-" He choked down a sick sounding noise, and hugged Solis close to him. The baby reached up and patted his cheek. He looked at Gladio and cooed quietly.

"I know, littlest bird. Don't worry, we'll take good care of Papa." Gladio rubbed Solis' head before getting up on his knees. He carefully lifted Ignis and Solis into his arms, carried them to the hammock, and awkwardly climbed in, resting his family on top of his broad chest. "I say we forego the palace, and move out here to the gardens, maybe back in that orchard away from everyone."

"No...it isn't the palace, darling. Though...I'll need to start building my nest soon." Ignis’ voice was quiet, already exhausted. He shifted his body weight to make the hammock gently sway. He closed his eyes as he laid against his partner. "I can only pray the time goes quickly."

"It's nice out here though, seems more like home." Gladio gently stroked Ignis' feathers, keeping his other hand on Solis. They rocked gently, a light breeze blowing through the garden. "Rest, my incredible husband. Rest." He hummed the song of his youth, his arms around his family, hoping to lull his husband and son to sleep for a nap.

"No...nothing compares to our home..." Ignis’ voice trailed off, but sleep didn’t come for him. He wiggled up with some difficulty and pressed a kiss to Gladio's cheek. "Thank you for giving me strength, darling. And for reminding me I need to do the same...I need to stay steadfast. For us." He patted his stomach gently, with a sad little smile.

“Song of my heart...?” Gladio’s voice was hesitant, cheek still pressed to Ignis’ lips. “What would -you- want to do? Would the days ahead seem easier if you knew you could see him again?” He placed a light and gentle hand on Ignis’ belly, fingers brushing lovingly over the egg growing inside. “I love you dearly, little bird, and I want to do what’s best for you.” Ignis shook his head.

"I fear I won't be able to bear the man he intends to raise his child to be. I...I try to sing to him, to fill him with happiness, and hope. He'll need to be strong, too." He reached over to stroke Solis' little head. "No...it...it is best for me not to see the child again, as much as that pains me."

It saddened Gladio to hear Ignis be willing to cut off the relationship with the child growing inside of him.

"Whatever you think is best, little bird.” He threaded his fingers into Ignis’ feathers, and rubbed the skin hidden beneath. “I love you, Ignis. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll go home, and love Solis extra hard.”

Ignis’ lip quivered hard as he thought of it. He knew they were just brave words, that the moment he saw his child, he wouldn't want to leave him.

"J-just Solis..." He choked on a noise and burrowed his face into Gladio. Solis pressed his little hand to Ignis' arm and cooed in consolation.

“We’ll love Solis enough for his brother, too.” Gladio held Ignis tightly, swaying the hammock in comfort, and rubbing the swell of the egg in his belly. “We’ll never forget you, tiniest bird.”

Ignis finally let himself go and wept. He placed his hand over Gladio's and spoke to his child.

"Little one, pl-please...please don't be like your father-" He sniffled and swallowed down a sob. Solis placed his little hands on his parents, and tears slid down his fat cheeks. "Please, don't forget us. We love you...we'll always love you." Gladio smoothed down Ignis’ feathers as his husband cried, tears spilling freely down his own cheeks.

"That’s it, little bird, let it all out.” He kissed over Ignis’ hair feathers, whispering soft words of comfort into his ear. “Yes, tiniest bird, we love you so much.”

Ignis felt his nausea begin again and had to quickly force himself to calm. His head throbbed from trying to stop crying, and he rubbed his eyes on his feathers.

"Gladio, take Solis back to the room, please." His nausea was growing worse, his nerves frayed. His baby wanted the proximity of his father.

Gladio shifted them all to a sitting position, understanding what Ignis needed.

"Let me carry you there, and then I’ll take Solis back to our room for a nap.” Ignis shook his head and rubbed over his stomach.

"No, darling. I can make it there. Please. Take Solis back." He leaned to press a kiss to Gladio's cheek and placed his hand on top of his. "I love you."

“I love you too, little bird.” Gladio smiled sadly at his husband, kissing his forehead. He scooped Solis into his arms, and the baby grabbed at Ignis’ arm feathers. “Pa..." Gladio’s littlest bird was clearly tired, and with one last smile they departed the garden for a nap in their room.

Ignis rested a moment, before lifting himself out of the hammock. He had to get to Ardyn if he wished for his nausea to subside. He stepped out, and carefully walked toward the palace. Toward Ardyn's chamber, where he assumed he was. He forced a kind smile at the servant at the door. "Excuse me, could you please tell His Eminence that his son wishes to see him?"

 

Moments before Ignis’ arrival, Ardyn was sprawled atop Gilgamesh, cheek pressed to the tall man's chest, fingers twirling in his long silver hair. His robe was undone and laid loosely across his back.

"Gil, darling, I regret this course that I have set myself upon." Gilgamesh caressed the groove of Ardyn's spine, his golden skin warm beneath his fingertips.

"You may, and yet here you are, whole once more. I am thankful for such." Ardyn sighed, fingers moving to trace the deep, myriad of scars carved into his first's body. Injuries he sustained while defending him during the Great Wars.

"A child though, in my palace." The Emperor scoffed quietly. "Perhaps I could send it away until its grown. What do I know of raising a babe?"

Gilgamesh chuckled from deep in his throat.

"Ardyn, now you will have a blood heir with a power never seen before by man. Once the child is born, you will regret his conception no longer." Ardyn snorted another huff.

"I suppose you're right…" Gilgamesh could feel his Emperor's preoccupation, and knew he needed to forget, at least for a little while. Gil rolled Ardyn from his place atop him, and onto his back. He covered the Emperor's body with his own.

"Give yourself to me, Your Eminence, and I will deliver you unto ecstasy." Ardyn sighed softly and turned pliant beneath his first, giving himself up for worship and an intimacy that he shared only with Gilgamesh. The first smiled down, a hand scrubbing down Ardyn's chest, through his auburn pubes, and down further between his legs. He teased Ardyn with a single fingertip, and the Emperor lifted a leg to wrap it around Gilgamesh's waist. Their pleasure was interrupted by a knock at the door. Gilgamesh snatched his hand away and turned with malice at the servant who entered meekly.

"Your Eminence, Master Ignis is here and says your son wishes to see you."

Gilgamesh nearly snarled at the man.

"Wait outside!" The servant scurried from their presence, and quickly shut the door behind him. “Ardyn." Where Gilgamesh had been soft before, he was now hard, like tempered steel. "Should your regret remain, all you need do is ask me. I will take up my blade for you again."

The Emperor lowered his hand, a contemplative expression on his face. He stroked over Gilgamesh's cheek, then suddenly clutched him by his throat. He spoke in a growl.

"Take care what you offer, Gilgamesh. The child inside of him is still my blood." He shoved his first away with a huff. Gilgamesh withdrew from the bed, a solemn, dangerous expression on his face.

"You have grown soft in these times of peace." He didn't wait for a response, and stormed out of the bedchamber, blowing by Ignis with a look that could kill. Ardyn wrapped himself back in his robe, and let out a deep, weary sigh.

"Let him in," he called through the door.

Ignis' blood ran cold at the stare lobbed at him by Gilgamesh. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, as if the baby was trying to claw its way out and gasped in pain. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach, and cried out, his voice fraught with pain, and terror. "A-Ardyn! Aagh...help, help me please!"

"Ignis?" Ardyn stood quickly and rushed through the door, finding a servant already kneeling at Ignis' side. "Move!" He pushed the servant aside, and lifted Ignis into his arms. He carefully carried the creature back into his bedchamber, and laid him on the bed. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"The baby-" Ignis gasped, and winced, clearly pained. "Spirits above, it feels like he's trying to claw his way out of me."

Ardyn climbed into bed beside Ignis, and immediately started rubbing his belly.

"Shh, shh. There, there, little one, Daddy's here." He shuffled down in bed and pressed his lips to the largest part of Ignis' stomach, his stubble scratching at Ignis' stretched skin.

Ignis hated hearing Ardyn refer to himself as such, but it was also somewhat calming. Perhaps he would father the child more than he gave him credit for. He sighed out, the pain subsiding at the baby hearing Ardyn's voice.

"Do I need to call for Dr. Besithia, Ignis?" Ardyn looked up from rubbing and kissing Ignis' belly. Ignis shook his head. "No, thank you, I should be fine."

Ardyn resigned himself to doing his best to be a good father to his son. It was perhaps the most intimidating undertaking he had ever faced.

"Ignis, I do want to treat our child properly. He will have a good home here, if somewhat unconventional." Ignis leaned down to rest his hand on Ardyn's head.

"I shall teach you, then, Ardyn. You and Prompto."

Ardyn was tired. Tired of the fighting, the arguing, the petulance.

"I apologize, darling. I don’t want to fight with you anymore.” He spoke softly against Ignis’ skin, auburn hair brushing his belly.

"I... I appreciate that, Ardyn. Thank you." Ignis nestled himself back amongst the pillows and listened as Ardyn continued.

"I want this next month to be pleasant for us -all-. I want you to feel safe and lo— cared for, darling.” He continued to press soft little kisses to the egg below Ignis’ skin. “I propose a truce, of sorts. Spend your time with your family, come to me when needed."

Ignis toyed absentmindedly with Ardyn's hair, though stopped upon hearing the Emperor almost slip and say 'loved.' He continued, pushing his hair behind his ear.

"I accept your truce."

The tension between Ignis and Gilgamesh was also exhausting, and bad for his son.

“I’m going to... move Gilgamesh to a different part of the palace.”

Ignis' hand paused again. His stomach turned at the thought of the glare Gilgamesh just leveled him with, causing Ignis to make a nauseated huff. Ardyn rubbed the side of his stomach.

"N-No, Ardyn...it would make him upset."

“Be good for your father, son. Don’t make him so uncomfortable. Gil is already angry, darling, and his disposition won’t improve until you and your partner have left the Capital. No, he will manage, sequestered away."

Ignis felt the baby wiggle inside of him, and the pain and nausea ebb completely away. He sighed, relief carried in his voice, not caring to argue Ardyn's decision. It benefitted his child, and his family.

"If that is your wish, Ardyn." He wiggled his belly into Ardyn's touch. His child was making him enjoy it, but if it kept his pain subsiding, he would endure. Ardyn lifted his head suddenly.

"Did the child just move?" A ghost of a smile was on his lips at the thought, his resistance to becoming a father fading away. "I wonder what you'll look like, my little lamb?"

"Yes, I believe he did. Miraculous, isn't it?" Ignis tried to bring Ardyn up to rest beside him. "Come here, Ardyn... rest your hand on your child."

"I was just giving him kisses, darling." Ardyn placed one more kiss, soft and lingering at the apex of the egg before scooting up to lie beside Ignis. He slid his arm behind Ignis' shoulders and rested his other hand on his abdomen. He looked over the creature's sharp features, his bright green eyes, the tawny, gold-flecked feathers. "You are still a vision of beauty, Ignis."

Ignis closed his eyes, nestling into Ardyn's hold.

"Gladio told me pregnancy made me glow..." He spoke quietly and began to breathe with his little exhaling melody. "Your child will be beautiful, Ardyn...I am certain of it..." He rubbed his hand over his belly, trying not to think of the inevitable. That he would have to abandon his child, for the sake of his family.

Ardyn raised up enough to look over Ignis. His skin did have a light to it, which, only added to his beauty. His fingertips grazed up from Ignis' belly. His touch was gentle as his thumb passed over a pierced nipple.

"Any child of yours will be lovely." His hand continued upwards until his thumb caressed up Ignis' jaw, and he leaned to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Ignis wiggled slightly and nuzzled into the pillow. He snuggled closer to Ardyn and took his hand. He pressed it to his stomach and exhaled. "You should talk to your child while I rest, have him grow acclimated to your voice, as he is mine."

Ardyn huffed quietly at having his affections redirected, but didn't resist.

"Of course, darling. Well, my little lamb, you are going to grow up to be the most powerful and respected man in the world." He rubbed circles around Ignis' belly, rhythmic and soothing, covering every inch of his stretched skin. "You will receive the best of everything. The best education, the best food, the best weapons training. You will never know want or need." His voice trailed off. "I... I will do my best to love you."

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut, immediately regretting asking Ardyn to speak to their child. Of course, everything he said was right. He -would- receive a top education, and never want for anything. But it wasn't the life he wanted for his child. Not the rest of what he described. But, he supposed, it wasn't only his child. His toes curled into the sheets, and he lifted a leg onto Ardyn's to try to reach a comfortable position. His breathing became his little lullaby, as he drifted off to sleep.

Ardyn assisted Ignis into a more comfortable position and sighed. He still wished he could convince Ignis to stay. Perhaps if the next month passed easily, he would change his mind.

"I'm having my craftsman build you a beautiful crib. The seamstresses are hard at work making you fine clothes. Even Dino is hard making you fine pieces of jewelry." He yawned as he listened to Ignis' melodious breathing, and eventually drifted off beside him, hand still on his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

The ensuing month passed slower than Ignis had hoped it would, though he tried to keep busy. He spent his days shared between his family, and the "family" he would leave behind. Time spent with Ardyn was primarily in the garden, or in his private chambers. He took an active role as the parent of Ardyn's child, assisting the craftspeople in what would be suitable for a child of his kind; clothing, bedding.

Ardyn remained true to his word, allowing Ignis to explain to him what to expect. His egg would need to remain warm. He was to keep it with him. Hold it. Talk to it. Caress it. The nest was the hardest portion to plan. Ignis grew heavy with child much too fast, and it took the assistance of his spouse, the Emperor, and several servants and craftsmen to have it created to his specifications and likings. Branches taken from his favorite trees in the garden were thatched and woven with his favorite dried flowers, and his molted feathers. Roses, lavender, and gladiolas wrapped around it.

Ardyn insisted the nest remain on the ground, for him to be present for the birth of his child. Ignis insisted live gladiolas were transplanted to grow around the nest, in a concession. He took his afternoon naps with Solis there, to allow his body and his unborn child to get acclimated with the unfamiliar nest.

Prompto had taken a shining to Solis in the interim, helping Gladio with his feedings and baths as practice. The small child took a shining to him as well, fascinated by his bright eyes and blonde locks. Ignis used Solis as a teaching tool to show Prompto how the child would need to be cared for and changed.

The Emperor grew fiercely protective, nigh on jealously possessive of Ignis and his unborn child. He bade him to wear robes to cover his swollen stomach, to obscure his child from people he deemed unworthy to see. Ignis wondered if Ardyn would remain so possessive once the child was born. Each night Ignis would return to his spouse's chambers and sing their son to sleep. And each night his spouse would strip the obscuring robes from him slowly, as if unwrapping him. Freeing him from his fetters of the finest fabric. Each night Ignis would rest back into his spouse's arms. Rest as he caressed his stomach and told his unborn child how much he was loved.

The time passed, until one evening, in the dead of night, Ignis felt it. The need to be in his nest. The egg inside of him was ready.

"Gladio." He whispered. "I love you. It's almost time, darling. Almost time for us to be free."

Gladio woke with a start. He had been sleeping lighter as the baby’s birth became imminent. Like Solis, this baby was ready to deliver in the night.

"Little bird. I’ll send for Prompto to watch Solis, and for Ardyn to meet us at the nest.” He leaned to kiss Ignis’ temple, his heart beating rapidly.

Ignis nodded and tried to get out of bed. The pain immediately stopped him, and he pressed his hand against his lower back, barely managing to sit upright.

"My -Spirits- Gladio, tell them to have two potions ready at my nest, -please.-" He exhaled hard, and looked at Solis in his crib. This would all be worth it to get to watch him sleep in their cabin again. He choked on a pained noise and managed only a word. "Hurry."

Gladio jumped out of bed, and ran for the door, yanking it open. He spoke quickly in hushed tones, and the servant took off at a run.

"Easy, Iggy.” He returned to his husband’s side, and gently lifted him into his arms. He was so worried he felt sick, though adrenaline was keeping it at bay. He knew the egg was big, bigger than Solis’ had been. He remembered the night Solis was born, how much blood Ignis lost. “It’s gonna be okay.” He wasn't sure which of them he was trying to reassure more. He carried Ignis out into the hall, and they could hear the slapping of feet running towards. A blonde head came into view in the dim torchlight.

Ignis could hear the hurried footsteps. He kept a hand on his stomach and swallowed hard.

"I-is it Prompto, darling?" His eyes were squeezed shut in a grimace of pain. He was certain the egg was already trying to breach.

“Yeah, baby, it’s him.” Gladio hurried down the hall towards the garden. “Watch Solis!” He yelled at Prompto as he jogged by him. His long legs carried them quickly, but he tried not to jostle Ignis too hard, finding the fine line between speed and comfort. “Hang on, little bird. Almost there.”

Ignis clutched at his spouse as he began to quiver in his arms. The pain was just beginning, he reminded himself. It would get much worse.

"Spirits, Gladio, all that watches over us -please- protect me." His voice sounded almost breathless as the panic took hold.

A servant already had the door open at the end of the corridor, and Gladio rushed through it and into the cool night air. There were torches in stands lit around the nest.

“I’m here, Ignis, I’ll protect you, so will the spirits, baby. I love you.” He reached the nest, and climbed inside, easing Ignis down into a squatting position. Ignis pointed at the torches.

"N-no, no, Gladio, have someone extinguish those. It's too much heat, too much light. I-I need warm, wet cloths, like with Solis, and lubricant." He was explaining in a rushed tone, even as his legs crouched beneath him, his body taking position without him even realizing. A servant rushed forward as Ignis spoke and Gladio stood, pulling the torches from the metal brackets.

"Take these with you!” Gladio didn't mean to shout, but he felt panicked by his husband’s distress. The man ran off, passing another servant and the Emperor in the process.

“Ignis!” Ardyn called out, hurrying forward.

Ignis clutched the sides of his nest. He hadn't been wearing clothing, having been in bed with his spouse, but his nest was lined with silks and pillows from Ardyn's bed. He knew they were sure to become blood soaked soon.

"Ardyn, tell your child to stop hurting m-agh!!" He grimaced and cried out as he felt himself widening to prepare to push. Ardyn leaned at the side of the nest in front of Ignis.

"It’s alright, darling. Shh, it’s going to be alright.”

"N-no, no, no, I'm not ready, I'm not AAGH!" His scream was heart wrenching, and pained, at the sudden, intense labor. A servant came running up with a potion in each hand as Ignis screamed. Gladio took them.

"An elixir! Get an elixir if you have one!” The servant nodded and ran off once more. Gladio laid the potions down and climbed behind his husband. Strong hands gripped under Ignis’ thighs, supporting him. “You’re doing great, baby. I’ve got you, little bird, I’ve got you.”

Ardyn tried patting at Ignis’ hands, but he looked horrified.

"Our son will be here soon. It’s alright, dear.”

"I need the lubricant, and the cloths, please, or this egg is going to tear me ap-aRGH!" Ignis' knuckles were white against the side of the nest. Rivulets of blood were falling from him, down into the cloth lining the nest.

The first servant came running back, an armful of hot towels, and a bottle of lubricant on top. Ardyn took them, looking faint, and handed the lubricant to Gladio when the large man held his hand out. Ardyn swallowed hard.

"Darling, I’m not su—“ But Gladio spoke over him, worry clear on his face, even in the moonlight. “Iggy, do I just reach up and spread it around?” He squirted a large handful of lubrication into his palm, still supporting Ignis with his chest against his partner’s back.

"Not yet..." Ignis reached for one of the towels, and held it up to his opening. He hissed at the warmth, but it helped his skin and muscles to relax. He looked up at Ardyn, sweat coating his face.

"I warned you..." He pulled the towel away, and it came back spotted with blood. He wasn't bleeding heavily, yet. He dropped the towel to the floor of the nest, and held his hand out for Gladio to give him lube. "Yes, feel the egg, and coat it-" He exhaled in a strain, feeling a large push coming. "-please."

Gladio slathered the lube from his hand onto Ignis’ and refilled his own palm.

"I love you, Ignis.” He reached beneath Ignis and found his opening. It had already widened considerably, enough to slip in almost his entire hand. He could feel the tip of the egg, and coated it in lubrication, smearing the remainder against Ignis’ walls.

"I love you, tiniest bird.” He whispered as he touched the tip of the egg. Ardyn had broken out in a sweat, Ignis’ pained noises effecting him, but not damaging his heart.

“Come, my little lamb, easy on your father.” Ardyn gripped the nest beside Ignis’ hands, another towel held up at the ready.

Ignis reached his hand beneath him and used his fingers to help widen himself. Blood pooled beneath him as the tip of the egg breached. He inhaled and pushed, his legs shaking beneath him. He looked at Ardyn, his skin glistening with sweat, determination and fear in his eyes. He removed his hand, and placed it on top of Ardyn's, coating it in lube remnants and slick blood.

Gladio placed his hands beneath Ignis’ thighs once more, supporting his husband so he could focus on pushing.

"You’re doing so good, little bird. Take deep breaths while you push, gotta keep breathing.”

Ardyn looked on, disgust clear on his face from the gore Ignis just touched his hand with.

"A-almost there, darling.” He managed a weak smile. Ignis forced a pained grin, as he looked at Ardyn.

"I-I warned you...our children are not birthed easily..." He panted, and took a deep breath, exhaling in a scream as he pushed. The egg was about a third of the way out, though the largest point had yet to breach. He clutched the side of the nest hard. His feathers were crestfallen with sweat. He stared down Ardyn in an expression of pure pain.

“Gods above!” Ardyn exclaimed as he cringed away from Ignis. His cries made his heart pound. "I... I’m sorry, darling, but I cannot stay for this.” He piled the hot towels on the side of the nest and wiped his hand clean on them. He winced, clutching his chest, and stood, backing away. Gladio paid him no mind, leaning into Ignis’ back so he could whisper sweet words of support into his ear.

"F-farewell, Ardyn." Ignis exhaled and pushed again. "Alright, darling egg. Come along...please..."

“Farewell, Ignis.” Ardyn hastened from the garden, frequently looking behind him to check on Ignis until he disappeared from sight. Ignis rested back against his spouse and exhaled hard. He was flushed and exhausted, quivering against Gladio.

"M-my darling, I-I don't know if I can do this."

“You can, baby. You can do it. Your body was made to do this. Just try and relax. I love you little bird, and I love you too, tiniest bird.” Gladio reached down to massage around the edges of the egg, trying to loosen Ignis’ tissues. “I’ve got you, baby.”

Ignis pushed, a burst of blood giving way to the egg. He cried out, in intense, white hot pain.

"GladiO!!" He sobbed out in a gasp, as he pushed with all of his might. He was breathless, and shivering in Gladio's grasp. He felt the egg press through at its widest. "L-lift me-let gravity assist..." He was certain the egg would slip free if Gladio could just assist

Gladio bit back his tears, heart breaking for his husband. It killed him inside for Ignis to be in so much pain.

"Okay, Iggy, easy up now.” He got his feet up under him, crouching behind Ignis, arms under his thighs, hands closed around his skinny avian knees. He lifted Ignis up, not wanting to get him too high, so the egg could land safely, allowing Ignis to assume a position for gravity to help. “Almost there, baby.”

A servant ran up, a glowing blue glass canister in hand. "An elixir, sir.” The servant dropped it into the nest, and fled at the sight of the two men, and the gore between them.

The egg slipped free of Ignis and landed amongst the silks and towels. Ignis gasped in relief the moment he felt it, though a mass of blood followed. He looked pale, and exhausted, still quivering in Gladio's grip.

"G-Gladio..." His eyes were glazed over with exhaustion. "I love you..."

“I love you too, baby. Hold on for me.” Gladio felt throat close in panic, there was even more blood than with Solis. He gently laid Ignis down on his side, the egg against his stomach. He laid a towel over Ignis’ bottom and found a potion to crack over his body.

Ignis brought the egg against his body, holding the dark, black shell.

"Welcome, my little hope...wel...mn..." He closed his eyes, and his arm went limp over the egg.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Iggy? Spirits, help us!!” Gladio dropped to his knees in the nest and patted around until he found the elixir. “Come back to me, baby. I love you, Ignis, please.” He begged and pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he cracked the elixir over his husband’s limp body. Ignis' color returned, and his chest lifted with shallow breaths, but he didn't open his eyes.

“Come on, little bird, that’s it.” Gladio cracked the remaining potion over Ignis and set to work. He took a towel and laid it lovingly over the egg, positioning it close to Ignis’ body. He started wiping down Ignis’ backside and legs, cleaning him and checking on the flow of blood. The blood had stopped, though Ignis still looked weak beyond compare.

"Glad...io..."

“I’m here, baby.” Gladio leaned over Ignis, and pressed soft kisses to his pale, sweaty face. “You did it, little bird. You did it. I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

"Can... we go home yet..." Ignis' voice sounded completely shattered. He opened his eyes and clutched the egg to his body. Gladio laid down behind Ignis, careful of his sore rear, and slid his arm up under his husband’s head as a pillow.

“Soon, Iggy. As soon as our tiniest bird hatches.” He thumbed over Ignis’ cheek, and then wrapped his arm around both Ignis and the egg. He cared nothing for the blood and mucus that stained his skin and clothes, so long as his family was safe.

"He...isn't ours..." Ignis closed his eyes, and for a down moment, almost wished he hadn't opened them again. He curled up as best he could around his egg and choked on a sob. "I w-wish we could take him, Gladio...I wish we..."

Pain gripped Gladio's heart, and he cursed himself for his thoughtless words.

"I’m sorry, Iggy, I wish we could too...” He held Ignis tighter, curling around his husband as surely as Ignis curled around the egg. “I could try... I could try and cut us a path out...” But it would never work. Not with Ignis in his weakened state.

"Spirits, please protect my youngest child...and if you see fit, bring him back to his family..." Ignis prayed quietly, and hugged the egg. "D-darling...I am so sorry..." He muttered, though he didn't clarify if he was speaking to Gladio, or the egg.

Gladio didn't interrupt his husband’s prayers, but closed his eyes to pray along with him, silently. Keep them safe, keep them healthy. He stroked Ignis’ feathers lovingly, pressing his forehead to the back of his neck. A servant ventured out into the gardens to check on them.

"Master Ignis? I’m sorry to bother you, but is it safe for His Eminence to return?”

"...Tell him..." Ignis sighed and hugged his egg. "No, the sight is too gruesome. I shall have my husband carry me to him in his chambers."

“Give us some time, please? Ignis isn’t ready to be moved yet. And could you draw a warm bath in our room? I’ll get him cleaned up for the Emperor first.” Gladio didn’t care two wits about the Emperor, but he thought Ignis might appreciate being lovingly bathed. The servant bowed to Ignis.

"Of course, Master Ignis.” He departed, leaving the couple with their egg. Ignis rested back against Gladio and sighed.

"How do I look, darling...? Good enough to scare off an Emperor?" He chuckled halfheartedly.

“You’re -beautiful-...” Gladio breathed out in a reverent whisper, kissing over the side of Ignis’ face. “I love you so much, song of my heart.”

"I-I love you too, my darling, but I ache so." Ignis stroked over the egg, staring down upon it. "I... I should let him see..."

“Of course, baby. I’m sorry you can’t just sleep in your nest li—“ Like with Solis, he’d almost said. Maybe the more different this time seemed, the easier it would be for them to accept. They’d be leaving without their second son. Because no matter that it was Ardyn’s blood that ran through the baby’s veins, Gladio loved him as much as he loved Solis. “Ready? Hold him tight.” He wrapped a towel around Ignis’ waist, to protect his modesty, and gently lifted his husband into his arms, along with their precious egg.

Ignis hugged the egg to his chest and smiled down upon it.

"You won't make me wait terribly long, will you darling?" The egg was larger than Solis', though he wasn't surprised. He knew from his pregnancy that this child would have a hard labor.

“He’s an impatient little bird, more so than his brother, even.” Gladio nuzzled his cheek against the top of Ignis’ head as he carried his husband back to their rooms. They passed by several servants who looked on in awe of Ignis and his precious black egg. They entered the room to find Prompto standing guard by Solis’ crib.

“Iggy!” He whispered excitedly. Ignis smiled for seeing his friend.

"Prompto...How is my son, sleeping well? How are you?" He caressed over the egg, calm as could be. Prompto nodded quickly, fascinated by the egg in Ignis’ arms.

"He woke up for a minute, but I patted his back until he went back to sleep.”

Gladio toed open the bathroom door.

"Do you mind watching him for a little bit longer? I’m gonna get Iggy cleaned up, and then take him to the Emperor.”

Prompto shooed them into the bathroom.

“Course not. The bath is already drawn. I’ll send for clean clothes for you guys.”

“Thanks, Prompto.” Gladio entered the bathroom and toed the door shut, letting out a sigh. He didn’t realize the anxiety he’d felt at leaving Solis with Prompto, and now that he knew their son was safe, he felt great relief. “Ready for a nice bath, little bird?”

"Mmhm..." Ignis still barely had the strength to move his legs, the muscles strained and spent. He squeezed his toes in an effort to at least feel the exhausted ache. "I am glad for seeing Solis sleeping well..." He hugged the egg to himself. "I'll need to clean him, make him presentable...I shall keep him with me..." He muttered, looking down at the egg and running a hand over the smooth shell.

“Thanks to you, he’s used to Prompto.” Gladio leaned over the side of the tub, and slowly eased Ignis down into it, giving his body time to adjust. He struggled out of his own pants and shirt, the fabric stuck to his skin, matted by Ignis’ blood. He gathered towels and cloths, and set them next to the bath, before joining his husband in the water.

Ignis exhaled in a shudder at the water, letting the egg rest on his belly. He rubbed his hand over the egg, wiping the errant gore remaining on the shell.

"Hello, little one..." He cooed. "Hello...my little hope...You'll get to meet your father, soon..."

Gladio diligently washed Ignis’ body, scrubbing his feathers, firm but gentle. He worked hard as he watched Ignis bond with the egg. He pressed soft kisses to Ignis’ shoulders, never missing an opportunity to show him just how much he loved him. He stole little touches to the shell of the egg and could feel his chest tighten with sadness. Gladio hummed them the song of his youth as he worked, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He was thankful he was behind Ignis, where his husband couldn’t see him cry.

Ignis joined Gladio, humming quietly as he stroked the egg. He twisted, pressing tiny kisses to his cheek, removing his tears with his lips.

"Soon, my love, soon, we can be home...with our son..."

Gladio closed his eyes and swallowed hard, nodding his head. If he opened his mouth he might sob, though he could feel anger starting to bubble through his veins. He spent a few minutes just holding his husband, and the son he would never know, before he finally spoke.

"Are you ready to get out?”

Ignis nodded and hugged the egg close to his body again. "Yes, please." He nosed Gladio and looked down at his egg. "Are you ready, egg? To meet your birth father?"

Gladio's gentility as he lifted Ignis belied the anger taking root in his soul. He managed to get a few towels around Ignis and the egg, but Ignis was too weak to risk wrapping one around his own waist without potentially dropping him. He wrestled the door open, and stepped nude into the bedroom, thankful for the low light.

Prompto turned and couldn't help but look Gladio over from head to toe, before averting his gaze with a blush. Gladio mumbled an apology as he laid Ignis down on the bed. He tucked the towels around him to keep him warm, and then hastened back to the bathroom to dry himself. Ignis smiled sheepishly as Gladio hurried away.

"Isn't he handsome, Prompto?" He chuckled and settled the egg on himself. Prompto turned an even brighter shade of red, and simply nodded at Ignis, giggling behind his hand. Ignis waved Prompto over. "Come, let the egg get accustomed to your voice, and touch."

Prompto carefully sat beside Ignis on the bed, and tentatively touched the black egg.

"Hello little egg.” He giggled again. “I mean, hello giant baby-sized egg.” He looked at Ignis in awe, and pet over his hair feathers suddenly, and affectionately.

Gladio popped back out of the bathroom briefly, a towel held firmly around his waist before grabbing a pair of pants and disappearing once more. Ignis tilted his head at Prompto's sudden affection.

"What was that for...?" He glanced in the bathroom's direction, before looking back to Prompto.

“Because... look at this amazing thing you created! And oh my God, Iggy, it must have hurt a lot, but here you are, smiling and happy.” Prompto rubbed his hand over the egg once more. “I could never do anything like that! I mean, even if I could, I couldn’t!”

Ignis smiled kindly at him and rubbed over the egg.

"In truth, I think I almost died...Gladio used something on me, an... elixir? I am still quite weak, but my wounds have healed." He smiled sadly at the egg and looked up to Prompto. "Prompto...could you...Promise me? To watch over my child? Keep him safe, if you can. I am sure he shall need a friend..." Prompto beamed at Ignis.

"Of course, Iggy! I’ll watch out for him in between your visits. I don’t think you have much to worry about though, he’ll be well taken care of.” Gladio watched from the doorway of the bathroom, arms folded across his massive chest. Prompto moved away as Gladio approached, the larger man looking sadly at his husband.

"O-oh my darling Prompto...I...am not certain how often I will be returning...if at all..." Ignis' voice trailed off as he met his spouse's gaze. "Something wrong, my darling?"

Prompto looked stricken. He withdrew his hand, looking near tears.

"Oh.” He said quietly.

Gladio’s face softened, not realizing he was wearing his inner turmoil so obviously.

"No, baby, just worried about you. Let's get you dressed.” He found another pair of pants, and a matching top for Ignis to wear.

"Just a robe or sarong should be sufficient, love." Gladio nodded quietly, exchanging the clothing for a silk robe hanging on the bathroom door. Ignis tried to reach out to touch Prompto's shoulder. "Prompto, I...please understand. Ardyn...he violated me..."

Gladio placed a comforting hand on Prompto’s shoulder, who sniffled hard and nodded at Ignis’ explanation.

"I’m so sorry, Iggy.”

"Could you watch Solis a little bit longer, while I take Ignis to see the Emperor?” Gladio asked as he squeezed Prompto's shoulder.

"Of course." The little blonde hiccupped. Gladio laid the robe on the bed, and gently dried over Ignis’ feathers and his avian legs before helping Ignis slip the robe on, doing most of the work. Ignis hated feeling like such a burden to his spouse, as he practically had to be hoisted and moved to be clothed.

"Thank you, Prompto...I...I don't wish to abandon my child, but...I'm not certain I could endure seeing how Ardyn wishes to raise him."

“Oh, Iggy...” Prompto threw his arms around Ignis with a small sob. Gladio was just about to try and pull Prompto away when a little voice chirped.

"Da!” There was Solis, standing at the side of his crib, little arm reaching through the rails towards the bed. Prompto backed away from Ignis, moving in case he had to placate the little bird.

"Ignis,” Gladio pleaded quietly. He looked desperately between his husband and his son. Once they brought the egg to Ardyn, he wasn't sure Solis would ever get the chance to see his brother again.

Ignis clutched the egg to his stomach and looked at Gladio. He sighed and glanced downward in thought before looking back at his spouse, and responding quietly.

"He'll be curious regardless, darling, he knew I was pregnant. Bring him over, please. If anything, I'd like to...I'd like to hold both of my children."

Gladio breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted Solis to have a chance to meet his brother, it only seemed right after all the time the baby had spent lying on Ignis’ stomach and babbling at his sibling. It made him think of Iris. Gladio had to wipe the tears from his eyes before going to lift his son from his crib.

"Da!” Solis cooed excitedly, hugging at Gladio’s face as he picked the infant up. Gladio couldn’t help but smile. Prompto slipped out of the room for a moment to give them some privacy. Gladio sat on the bed, and placed Solis beside the black egg. The baby wiggled and yelled excitedly, immediately falling forward to press gummy kisses to the shell.

"Gentle, Solis, gentle...say hello to your little brother." The infant giggled and patted at the egg. He babbled at it, clearly already having a full conversation with his sibling. "Tell him not to wait too long to meet us, Solis..." Ignis kept his voice kind, and happy, though his spouse could see the tears shining in his eyes. He could only manage to watch his infant interact with the egg for a few moments. His lips wibbled and his face crumpled. He looked at Gladio as his tears started to fall.

"Take him, please."

They were both in tears as they watched Solis, knowing that this may be the one and only time their son gets to play with his brother.

"Say goodbye, Solis.” Gladio managed to keep his voice steady as he lifted his son into his arms.

“Ba!” The infant giggled, opening and closing his hand.

"I’ll get Prompto to take him to the kitchens for some milk.” Ignis averted his eyes from Solis for a moment and forced a smile as he turned back.

"Be good, my little love."

Gladio carried Solis out into the hallway where Prompto was waiting. He cleared his throat.

"Will you take him to the kitchens, and get him a bottle of warm milk?”

Prompto could see the pain and the tears in Gladio’s eyes.

"I-of course.” He took the baby from Gladio’s arms. Gladio kissed his son’s head and thumbed his chubby cheek. “Be good for Prompto, littlest bird. I’ll meet you back here in a little bit.” Prompto nodded and carried Solis off down the hall. “Ba! Da!” Solis waved to Gladio over Prompto’s shoulder, and it nearly brought the large man to his knees. He sagged against the wall, trying to compose himself. Ignis needed him to be strong. He scrubbed his face with his hand and walked back into their room.

Ignis watched his spouse and child walk away and was left alone with his egg. The child he both never wanted, and now couldn't want more. He caressed over the dark shell and leaned to whisper to it.

"I love you, little one. With all of my heart. Our time together may be short, but I shall never forget you." He hugged it close to his chest, and let his tears fall onto the shell. He heard Gladio re-enter, but his eyes were fixed on the egg. "Will you be alright if I have to keep the egg with us until he hatches? I'm not certain Ardyn will want to watch over him."

Gladio returned to Ignis' side, and sat across from him, the egg between them.

"Baby, I -hope- he can stay with us." He looked down, fingertips poised to touch the shell. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course, my love." Ignis held the egg out to him, his arms quivering with exhaustion. "We should go see him soon, so I may return and rest with you."

Gladio took the egg into his hands, and pressed his forehead to the shell, and then his lips.

"Tiniest bird," he whispered softly, "I love you so much." He curled his body around the egg, cradling it gently in his arms, and wept. For his husband, who would lose a precious child. For the child, who would lose a precious family. For his son, who would lose his precious brother. "I'm so sorry, Ignis. I wish... I wish I could fix this for you, for us." His tears fell on the shell, staining the dark surface black. He took several deep, ragged breaths to tamp his flow of tears, and scooted against Ignis so that he could hold the egg between them.

"Shh, shhh...." Ignis hushed his husband and reached to wrap an arm around him. He rocked side to side, his egg between himself and his spouse, and hummed. It was a calm, melancholy little song. His voice tapered off, and he rubbed his hand over Gladio's tears on the egg. "You are very loved, little one...Come. Let us bring him to his birth father. Perhaps he will take him for the evening, so we may grieve in peace."

Gladio nodded solemnly, swiping his forearm across his eyes to clear the tears from his face. He took one last shuddering breath and sat up. He lifted the egg into Ignis' arms, and gently gathered his husband into his own.

"Just a moment, darling." Ignis found a sarong amongst the bedsheets and wrapped the egg in it. "Too many have already seen the egg, Ardyn would be upset if the number grew prior to him seeing his child."

Gladio whispered quiet little 'I love yous' to his husband and egg as he carried them down the hall to Ardyn's bedchamber. A servant awaited them anxiously by the door to the concubine's lounge. Ignis carefully held onto the egg-shaped bundle as Gladio carried them, humming quietly to give them both strength.

"Please, let us pass." He asked the servant with a weak smile.

The man bowed and opened the door, and a hush fell over the room. The concubines were all gathered and waiting for the egg's arrival despite the late hour. Gladio scanned the room, but didn't see Ardyn, so he made a beeline for the bedchamber, clutching Ignis closer to his chest under the scrutiny of Ardyn's harem.

Ignis' legs were dangling limply over Gladio's arm. He fidgeted, trying to use them to readjust, but was unable to. He clutched the egg to his chest, suddenly paranoid and protective. He didn't want them to see the egg yet either.

"There is nothing to see until Ardyn gives you permission." He scowled at the concubines and tightened his grip on his child. "You all know how he would feel if you looked upon his child before him."

Gladio shifted Ignis in his arms protectively, thick eyebrows knitting down into a dark scowl that he leveled around the room. Not because he cared at all for Ardyn's opinion, but he could hear the tone in Ignis' voice, feel the protective stance his husband tried to take from his arms. His broad shoulders hunched forward, shielding Ignis and his egg from view. Another servant bowed and opened the door to Ardyn's bedchamber. There, the Emperor was pacing around the large bed occupying the room, auburn head snapping up upon their entry.

"Finally!" Ardyn stepped forward, but Gladio turned away from him, putting his bulk between Ardyn and Ignis.

"Just a minute!" He snapped, turning away completely. "Where do you want to sit, little bird?" Gladio's voice was soft and tender for his husband. Ardyn's fists balled at his sides, and his teeth cracked in his jaw as he tried to control his sudden flare of anger at the deserter's lack of deference.

"The head of the bed, please." Ignis answered his husband quietly, before calling to Ardyn. "You'll have to excuse me, Ardyn. Labor was difficult, and my legs aren't currently fit to carry me. Gladio carrying me was the only option to bring the child to you." Gladio gently set Ignis amongst the pillows at the head of the bed and kissed his forehead before taking post at his side. He stood like a sentry against the wall, thick arms crossed over his broad chest. Ardyn rolled his eyes and approached the moment Gladio stepped back, sitting on the side of the bed near Ignis. He looked at the creature, golden eyes alight with curiosity.

Ignis moved to settle the egg on his own lap. He slowly uncovered the dark shell for Ardyn to see. He glanced up at Ardyn, watching his reaction closely.

"Ardyn...meet your son."

Ardyn looked at his son and reached out to place both hands on the egg.

"He’s lovely, darling.” He gently rubbed his hands along the surface of the dark egg, before scooping it up into his arms. “Welcome my little prince, Daddy is happy to see you.” He looked over to Ignis, eyes wandering over him. “You look well, given you just birthed our son.”

Ignis watched Ardyn scoop up the egg and felt another pang of protectiveness and anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He smoothed his hand down the front of his robe, already missing the swell of the child in his belly.

"Thank you. I...I almost died, giving birth. There was so much blood. He is...his egg is larger than Solis' was." He glanced at Gladio, his eyes conveying the sadness at having his egg out of his grasp. "It took an elixir to heal me, and I still feel quite weak. From blood loss, no doubt."

Ardyn’ chest puffed out with pride at the knowledge that his egg was larger.

“Improved genealogy, I imagine.” He smirked at Gladio as the large man stepped forward to rest a comforting hand on Ignis’ shoulder. Gladio didn't rise to Ardyn’s baiting, his attention solely on Ignis. “I’m glad that you’re well, darling. Good thing you were here in the Capital, otherwise you may not have survived.”

"I suppose you're right. Though had I not come to begin with, neither would you." Ignis retorted sharply. He reached a hand out to touch the egg as if to take strength from it. "He'll need to be kept warm until he hatches." Ardyn tucked the egg against his abdomen.

"How warm? Do I just sleep next to it?”

Ignis raised a hand to place on Gladio's. He tugged on it to be lifted, having had enough of Ardyn's company.

"That should be sufficient, yes. Keep him covered. Perhaps have Gilgamesh share your bed. I shall return to care for him after I've rested."

Ardyn merely frowned at Ignis’ point in fact.

“Will you not stay to assist with keeping him warm? Instead of deeming Gilgamesh fit for the task?” Ardyn shuffled across the bed, egg in tow, to get under the covers, a petulant twist of the lips marring his handsome face. Gladio already had Ignis in his arms, cradled protectively against his chest. If he had an extra set of hands, they’d be around Ardyn’s neck, crushing the life from him.

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck and pressed his face into his hair. He had wanted to rest in his husband's arms, wanted to weep freely into his chest. He glanced back, looking at the dark shelled egg. The child he would never see grow up. He inhaled, gathering his strength, and twisted in Gladio's grip to look at Ardyn.

"The last time I fell asleep near you, I was impregnated. I should think not, Ardyn. I shall see you in the morning."

Gladio carried Ignis away without hesitation, not waiting for Ardyn’s rebuff. He wanted to get Ignis away from this toxic environment as fast as possible. They could hear the Emperor shouting for his first as they exited through the lounge.

Ignis tried to remain stoic and strong for Ignis. He refused to let go the entirety of the way back to their room. He cried into the crook of Gladio's shoulder, trying to keep his sobs quiet. They made it to their room and found it empty. Gladio eased down on the bed, keeping Ignis in his lap, and holding him tightly against his chest. Ignis finally backed away just enough to look at his husband, and smoothed his hand over his face.

"M-my darling...I-I want my baby...-our- baby..."

“I’m sorry, little bird... I’m so sorry.” Gladio leaned his face into Ignis’ hand, then covered it with his own, holding it so he could kiss his palm. “I’m sure Prompto will be back soon with Solis, and in the morning we’ll get our other son, and enjoy our time together until he hatches.” He stroked lovingly over his husband’s feathers, his voice soft. He didn't try to hide the tears that trickled into his beard. “We’ll sing and laugh. We’ll cuddle in bed, and bathe together. We’ll show our sons how much we love them both.”

Ignis choked on a sob and backed away from Gladio. He shook his head, his expression one of betrayal. He had meant Solis, and hearing Gladio call the egg their son felt like a hot knife in his side.

"H-he isn't our son, Gladio..." He inhaled a sharp gasp of air and exhaled in another choked noise. "He is Ardyn's, and we are on borrowed time with him." He pushed himself away, muttering something about wanting his son, and tried to move out of bed, partially clawing his way.

“He feels like mine... I love him like he’s mine... I want him to be ours...” Gladio grasped at Ignis as he pulled away, but he slipped through his fingers. “Ignis, please... I’m sorry.”

The second Ignis tried to stand, his legs collapsed beneath him, and he grasped at the floor. He burst into a mournful wail, sobbing, and gasping. He wrapped his arms around himself, and his voice exhaled as a dirge for his lost child. Gladio stumbled out of bed after his husband, curling against him on the floor.

“I’ll go find him. I’ll go get our son, our little light.” He choked and sobbed with Ignis, the song of his heart transformed by the dirge his husband sang. Profound sorrow settled deep into the marrow of his bones. He pulled away on his hands and knees, chest so tight it was hard to breathe. He sucked in deep ragged breaths, until he could cling to some semblance of control. He crawled back to Ignis and tried to gather him into his arms. “Please, little bird, let me help you back to bed...”

Ignis put up no fight against Gladio, crumpling in his arms. He looked broken, and weak, and clutched at his stomach. His song ebbed away as Gladio gathered him up, but his tears flowed still. He stared off, not even truly acknowledging Gladio scooping him up.

With great effort Gladio left Ignis alone in the bed so he could search for Prompto and Solis. He stumbled down the hallway, barely able to see for the raw redness of his eyes. He passed several guards and servants curled up on the floor in tears.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio whispered as he passed by. He didn't have to go much farther to find who he was looking for. Prompto sat with his back against the wall, face wet with tears. Solis was asleep in his arms, having taken his bottle from the maid in the kitchen. Gladio did his best to console Prompto. “I’m sorry you had to hear that, but I need to get Solis back to Ignis.” Prompto handed Solis over, barely able to speak.

"I...I c-can only ima—imagine how h-hard this has been for you guys. I’m s-sorry.” Gladio cupped Solis to his shoulder, the sleeping baby made a quiet, tired sound. Gladio pet the top of Prompto’s head with quiet thanks and carried his sleeping son back to his husband.

By the time he returned, Ignis was curled into the fetal position in bed, clutching a pillow to his stomach. He didn't look up when he heard the door close behind Gladio. He didn't even stir, just stared off.

Wordlessly, Gladio kneed up onto the bed and wiggled the pillow from Ignis’ grasp. He leaned over and nestled Solis into the groove of Ignis’ curled up body. Solis kicked one little avian leg, toes curling, another sleepy sigh escaping his mouth. Gladio sat close by, a light hand resting on Ignis’ ankle. Ignis looked at his child. The one that looked like him. The one that looked like his spouse.

"My son...my sweet son..." He wrapped a protective arm around Solis and let out a quiet sigh. "I shall always protect you, Solis...I...am so sorry."

Gladio slipped behind Ignis, a protective arm around his husband. He pressed his lips to the top of Ignis’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could sing you to sleep...”

"You can hold me, Gladio...it is all I require..." Ignis’ voice trailed off as exhaustion took him, and he closed his eyes.

Gladio had never felt like such an utter failure in life. Not when his mother died. Not when his father died. Not when his sister died. Not when Ignis was kidnapped, and they had no hope of escape. But this pain. This raw, excruciating pain that seeped from Ignis like a bloody, jagged wound. This was his greatest failure of all. Dawn’s first light was upon them before Gladio was ever able to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ignis slept for what felt like days, his body and mind exhausted. When he woke, he immediately set a hand on his belly, before remembering he had given birth.

"Gladio...?"

There was a tired noise from in front of him. Gladio had gotten up in the middle of the night to change a fussy Solis, wet from his extra bottle of milk.

"Here, little bird.” Gladio reached over Solis to touch Ignis’ arm. The infant had gone back to sleep, tired from the excitement of the night.

Ignis adjusted his arm to coil it around Solis' frame as he rolled onto his back. He turned his head to face Gladio and smiled weakly at him.

"Not much longer, darling...we can return home, and resume our life together."

Gladio smiled for his husband, but there was no light in his eyes.

"What can I get for you, little bird?”

Ignis rolled completely over with some difficulty and wrapped his arms tightly around Gladio's neck. He pressed a sincere kiss to his cheek, lingering for a long moment.

"Nothing, my darling...I need to go check on the egg. But not this moment...this moment is for you." He stroked over Gladio's cheek with the back of his hand. Had he always looked so tired?

Gladio nodded solemnly, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Just... just let me know when you’re ready.” The crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes seemed deeper, and there were a few strands of silver in his dark hair. It was as though the terrible night had aged him. Ignis stroked over his cheek again and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I shall be alright, Gladio. Just as soon as we are free, I shall be alright." He pressed another kiss to his forehead, before pressing smaller kisses down the side of his face. "I love you, Gladiolus."

Gladio's eyes cracked open again, and he smiled for Ignis.

"Good, good. Solis needs his Papa.” He reached up to touch Ignis’ cheek as he showered his face with kisses. “I love you too, Ignis. How do you feel?”

"Stronger, my love. Strong enough, at least." Ignis leaned to press a kiss to his partner's lips and smiled slightly. "Hopeful."

Gladio felt relief flood his system. He wasn't sure he could take another night like the last. He sucked softly at Ignis’ lips, as though parched for his affection.

"If you are, then I’ll try and be hopeful too.” He wrapped his arm around Ignis, scooting up to him as close as he could without smothering Solis. Ignis nosed his spouse and breathed out quietly.

"Gladio...thank you...for trying to take care of me. You're right. Solis will need me, and... I will need him." He leaned to press another kiss to his lips. "We will need you too, my darling. We need to plan for our departure."

“I love you, Ignis. You’re my husband, I would do anything for you.” Gladio enjoyed all their kisses, each one bringing him back to life a little more. “There’s not much to plan, is there? We’ll need the donkey and our cart from the stable, but otherwise all that we need to bring with us is here in this room.” He stroked Ignis’ feathers absently, a small comfort for himself. Ignis shook his head slightly.

"Gladio we've been gone for nearly a month, our food stocks in the cabin will have gone off. See if you can have Prompto start to hide sundries for us, when he arrives. I... I can't say for certain when he will hatch, but..." He quieted for a moment, before continuing. "It may be the best time for us to escape, while everyone fawns over the new Prince."

“Spirits, you’re right.” Gladio sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired he could barely think straight. “I want to go home, Iggy. Do you think Ardyn will try and make us stay?”

Ignis made a noise of concern and wrapped his arm around Gladio.

"I am certain he'll make me, until the child is born safely. Do you want to take Solis, and leave? It would no doubt be easier for me to sneak out and fly home alone later." He tilted his head, weighing the option as he suggested it. Gladio's eyes snapped open, and he looked as though he had been struck.

"No. Absolutely not. We leave together, or we stay together.” He spoke vehemently, his arm tightening around Ignis. Not again. Ignis would never be at the palace without him ever again. Ignis gasped slightly in surprise and nodded in response.

"Of course, darling." He didn't want his family to go without him, but he wasn't sure how much more his spouse could endure. "I should go check on the egg."

Gladio nodded, relieved that Ignis didn't try to argue with him.

"How are we going to take Solis with us? Should I send for Prompto?” He pulled away, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth, yawning wide enough to crack his jaw.

"I can go myself, darling. You and the baby get some rest." Ignis pressed a kiss to Gladio's forehead. "I've wings, remember?"

“Iggy, no, you’re too weak. It’s too soon.” Gladio frowned, not wanting Ignis to overdo it. “I’m fine, we’ll all nap later and I’ll be good as new.” He smiled, trying to convince Ignis. Ignis shook his head and pressed his lips to his spouse's again.

"Don't make me sing you a lullaby, Gladio." He smirked, tiny, pointed teeth showing.

“No, Iggy, please. Think of how difficult it was after Solis, I know you’re even weaker this time. Spirits, Ignis, you almost died!” Gladio didn't sound angry, just frustrated by his husband’s stubbornness.

"This...this is a different circumstance, Gladio." Ignis paused in contemplation a moment, before smiling at his idea of a concession. "Perhaps a common ground. There are many a servant around, I'm sure one or two can carry the father of the young Prince." Gladio looked deeply offended, lips bowing down in a pout.

“What if I carry you there, and then return with Solis?” His scenario was much better. He didn't want some random person carrying his debilitated husband. Ignis squinted at his partner, before finally sighing.

"You're not letting me go without you, are you Gladiolus?" A tiny coo from their son interrupted them, and Ignis glanced down at their child, who looked none too happy for being woken up.

“No one asked you for your opinion, littlest bird.” Gladio's chastising was belied by the complete love in his voice. “And no, you aren’t. So scoop him up, and your loving husband will happily carry you.”

Ignis sighed again and scooped up their son.

"Solis, tell Daddy to stop being stubborn."

"Da." Solis’ coo came complete with a thin line of sleepy drool coming from his mouth. Gladio similarly scooped Ignis up and stood tall.

"Solis, tell Papa to stop being so stubborn.” But Solis didn't vocalize to Gladio’s jibe, instead rooting around in Ignis’ arms, burrowing into him. Gladio leaned to kiss Ignis’ forehead. “Ready, little bird?”

"I suppose so." Ignis pulled Solis close against his chest and leaned to press a kiss to his forehead. They walked quietly, an unusual hush over the palace.

"You’ll send for me when you’re finished?”

"Of course, darling...why is it so quiet? It's unsettling. Please, hurry?" Ignis looked direly concerned, immediately fearful for his egg.

“I don’t know. Last night...” Gladio's voice trailed off. He didn't want to tell Ignis the adverse effects his wailing had had on people. He was almost surprised there weren't people still lying on the floor this morning. He picked up the pace, jogging the rest of the way. They rounded a corner, and he almost stopped. A contingent of guards stood along the corridor, barring the way into the concubine’s lounge. Ignis kicked slightly in Gladio's grip at seeing the guards.

"What is...e-excuse me, I need to see His Eminence, and care for his child." His grip on Solis got a little tighter, as he grew fearful.

A guard opened the door and slipped inside, but they didn't permit them entry. Another stepped forward and bowed.

"My apologies, Master Ignis, but His Eminence has cleared most personnel and concubines from this wing, and he must grant admittance to anyone who wishes to enter, even you.”

Ignis tilted his head slightly but smiled and nodded at the guard.

"Of course. No doubt a precaution for his son's wellbeing." He twisted in Gladio's grip and nuzzled his cheek. He whispered to him. "He most likely won't let you back there, darling."

“We’ll see, little bird.” Gladio pressed a kiss to Ignis’ face. They only had to wait a minute when the door opened, and Ardyn himself stood before them.

"Give us here.” Ardyn demanded, holding his arms out to take Ignis, not bothering to make pleasantries.

Ignis made a noise of concern at Ardyn's curt order. He looked to Gladio and nodded.

"It's alright, darling. Take Solis back to the room." He leaned to kiss his son's head and waited to be shifted into Ardyn's arms.

“Take care of him.” Gladio reminded Ardyn, unphased by his rudeness. He gingerly transferred Ignis to Ardyn’s arms, and then took Solis from Ignis. Ardyn’s stare was impassive, and he lifted Ignis close to his chest, assuming responsibility for the creature. The door was shut in Gladio’s face unceremoniously, and Ardyn turned towards his bedchamber with Ignis.

There were only a few concubines in the room; Prompto, and the one-armed man with white hair. The bedchamber door stood open, and Gilgamesh could be seen in the bed, an arm around the egg, his other hand on top of it. Ardyn carried Ignis to the bed and let him down easily. The sight of Gilgamesh with his arm around his egg made Ignis' blood boil.

"Ardyn, may Prompto be released to assist Gladio with Solis, please?" He scooted closer to the egg and reached out to take it from Gilgamesh. Ardyn waved his hand.

“Yes, that’s fine.” The single servant in attendance left to relay the message to Prompto. He noticed Ignis’ cold stare, and Gilgamesh’s smirk, and interjected himself between the two men.

"You look well this morning, darling.” Gilgamesh grunted and backed away, letting Ignis take the egg away without opposition. Ignis scooped the egg into his lap and hugged it. He greeted his child before responding to Ardyn.

"Good morning, little one. Are you resting well in there?" He smoothed over the side of the egg and pressed his lips to it. He finally raised his head to acknowledge Ardyn. "I am still weary, but thank you. Did you rest well, with your son?"

"We did, we kept him warm between us." Ardyn settled down beside Ignis and rested his hand over Ignis' on the egg. He looked down at their hands, and gently thumbed over the creature's knuckles. He looked up at Ignis from under a veil of auburn hair. "You know, darling, it would be best for our son if he could be raised by both of his fathers."

Ignis shook his head almost immediately. He looked at Ardyn as he responded.

"My family doesn't belong here, Ardyn, and I must stay with them. Solis needs to be in the forest, and Gladio certainly wouldn't want to remain."

"Our son needs you too. Wait until you see his little face, then tell me no." Ardyn smoothed over the dark shell, his fingers brushing along Ignis' and lingering. "Your family could travel back and forth between the forest and the palace. We could have some rooms renovated, and this could be like their second home."

Ignis looked down at the egg. He knew in his heart they wouldn't want to. -He- didn't want to. He looked up and smiled slightly at Ardyn. He didn't want to fight. He didn't have the energy to.

"I shall speak with my partner about it, hm?"

Ardyn's face split in a large smile.

"Excellent, darling! Now, you must be hungry and thirsty? I will have a spread brought in for us." He waved his hand at the servant who had just returned from releasing Prompto, and the man hurried off.

Ignis rubbed his hands over the egg shell, and nodded, regardless of not actually desiring food or drink.

"Thank you, Ardyn. Will you be keeping the egg here? Or would you like me to care for him?" He fidgeted with the blanket and scooted a pillow over to place the egg on, and set on his lap.

"How much care does it really require, darling? Cover him with blankets and leave him in the middle of the bed. I can't stay in bed all day, darling." Ardyn got up to stretch, and walked around the bed to Gilgamesh, settling down into the man's arms. "Excuse us, darling, we haven't had much time together as of late." He pulled Gil down for a kiss, who was only happy to oblige his Emperor. Ignis looked offended as he clutched the egg closer.

"He's just been birthed! He requires -body- heat, or sunlight-" He scoffed, and moved to slip off the bed with the egg. "I shall care for him, until he hatches."

“Darling, what will happen if you try and stand on weak legs, and drop him?” Ardyn lifted from his position, looking at Ignis like he was threatening their son. Ignis held the egg close to his body, and snapped in return, entirely done with Ardyn.

"What if he is stillborn for your selfishness?! He will -die- without proper heat!" He huffed, realizing what he had done, and his eyes flit from Ardyn, to Gilgamesh. Outnumbered and weak, he hugged his egg, his feathers spreading to cover it.

“Ignis! I’m not saying to neglect him, or that you cannot care for him. I simply meant please do not try and get up on your own!” Ardyn slipped from the bed and came around to sit beside Ignis. “Give me our son. I’ll carry him back to your chambers, and you can walk.” He held out his arms expectantly. “You will stay there while he is in your care, sequestered in your room. You can bring him back to me this evening.”

"N-no. No, to both." Ignis tried to scoot away from Ardyn by pushing away with his feet. His legs ached miserably. "I'll not give him back to you overnight when you've so crassly admitted you'll leave him wrapped in blankets! He should be in his nest, in the sunlight, or in the warmth of one of his parents. I will not remain captive just for caring for our son."

Ardyn huffed an exasperated breath out through his nose.

"Last night we slept with the egg between us, and that is how we shall sleep again tonight. I will have the palace cleared to the gardens so you may keep our son in your nest privately, and safely, but you -will- bring him back to me tonight.”

Gilgamesh stood, coming around the bed to support Ardyn if need be. Ignis curled, bringing his knees up to him and hugging the egg tightly.

"And if...If I would rather he stay with me overnight?" His eyes focused on Gilgamesh as he approached. He was sure he could lash out and claw him. He wasn't certain his voice would have the same effect on him as it did on Ardyn. He also wasn't sure if it would adversely affect the baby. He swallowed hard, and flexed his toes, ready to have to lash out.

“Then you can stay here, all day and all night in my bed, with Gil and I, until our son hatches.” Ardyn leveled Ignis with a cold stare. “Darling, you’re making this more difficult than yesterday.”

Ignis could feel movement in the egg, as if the child was telling him it was alright, he would be okay. To stop fighting Ardyn. He closed his eyes in quiet contemplation. He parted his lips and responded quietly.

"If I choose to remain in the garden, for him to have sun, may my family stay with me?"

Ardyn let out a deep sigh.

"Darling, you are so cross with me that you didn’t hear what I said.” He reached to place a hand on the egg, as if in comfort. “Yes, you may go to the gardens, to your nest. I will have the way cleared of staff, so that my son’s privacy and safety can be maintained. I never said your family could not be with you.”

"Send for my husband, then, and do what you must." Ignis settled back amongst the pillows and rocked gently back and forth. He hummed a sweet little song for his son. He hoped his son may remember his voice, and he may see him again someday.

Ardyn looked over Ignis and nodded. He snapped his fingers, and a guard exited. A few minutes later, the guard returned with Gladio. The man looked tired and apprehensive. He frowned at seeing Ardyn and Gilgamesh so close to his husband, hands clenching into fists. Ardyn tutted at the guard in exasperation.

"Not all the way back here, you imbecile!”

Ignis' lips twitched into a smile as he hummed, at Ardyn's reaction. He scooted over to the Emperor. "It's quite alright, Ardyn. Gladio can carry me while the guards empty the garden. Would you like to follow with the egg?"

Gladio breezed by the guard who was trying to stammer out an apology, even as one of higher rank started leading him away. He walked by Ardyn without so much as a glance, and managed the same cool disregard for Gilgamesh. He knelt up on the bed and took Ignis into his arms.

“Prompto is watching over our sleepy baby, but I’ll get him as soon as I get you in your nest.” Gladio smiled at Ignis as if they were the only ones in the room, and it soured Ardyn to his core.

"That sounds wonderful, Darling." Ignis returned the smile, full of love for his spouse's patience. He looked over Gladio's shoulder to Ardyn. "Feel free to send guards to watch your son, Ardyn. I shall return him at sundown. Or whenever you send for him, I suppose...Shall we, darling? I tire of the indoors, as does my egg."

“I will come get my son when I am ready.” Ardyn scowled at them. Gladio leaned and pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips before carrying him right out of Ardyn’s chambers, and down the hall towards the gardens.

"Spending some time outside will do us all some good, little bird.” The contingent of guards hurried ahead, securing their path.

"Yes, absolutely. And a -nap-." Ignis cooed at the egg and leaned to press a kiss to it. "Thank you, darling. For...for standing by me."

“Definitely a nap.” Gladio glanced down at Ignis, a smile on his face. He didn't tell his husband that he was dead asleep with Solis when the guard came to get him. “Ignis, I will -always- stand by you, even if it’s on my knees.” They have to wait by the door to the gardens as the guards round up workers from outside and led them back into the palace through a different exit. Ignis glanced at the guards and whispered to his spouse.

"Were you able to plan with Prompto...?"

“Not really, little bird. We didn’t have much time before Ardyn called me back.”

Ignis paused for a second, as if realizing something. He waved at a guard. "Excuse me! Could you send a servant for Prompto and my child, please?"

 

The guard bowed at them.

"Of course, Master Ignis, right away.” The guard headed back down the hall, and they were finally allowed into the gardens. Gladio carried Ignis and his egg out towards his nest, walking slowly as he let the sun seep into his tired bones.

Ignis immediately noticed that the blood-soaked linens were removed from his nest. He sat up in Gladio's arms as they drew closer and could see that they had been replaced.

"It's alright, darling. I can talk to him while you rest. We shall keep...-our- children between us."

“Oh, Iggy..” Gladio made a noise that conveyed both happiness and sadness at Ignis referring to Solis and the egg as their children. He wasn’t expecting it after the pain he caused Ignis last night, the words that caused his husband to wail. He stepped into the nest and knelt, gently setting Ignis down. He leaned forward to softly kiss his husband in the morning light. “I love you, little bird.”

"I love you so, Gladio." Ignis cooed lovingly into the kiss, before settling back. He looked down at the egg and smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Gladio. You...you were right. They are both our children, but...The fact that I shall never see his little face after he hatches...it makes me wonder if I've made the wrong decision, in not returning to see him. But I can't...I can't keep endangering my family. Or myself." He stroked over the egg again and leaned to speak to it. "You understand, don't you? I love you just the same, but...Oh my little darling. You are the only hope I have of seeing my home again."

“It’s okay, little bird. You know, that decision can always change. You don’t have to make up your mind now. Maybe Ardyn will change once he’s a father.” It hurt Gladio to say it, but he didn’t want Ignis to lose all hope. He placed a hand on the egg, his touch loving and gentle. He was about to say something when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned his head to look behind him and saw Prompto walking toward them with Solis in his arms, cooing and making faces at the baby. They could hear the heart-warming sound of Solis’ giggle drift across the garden. Ignis settled his hand on Gladio’s and parted his lips when he heard Solis.

"Is that our first son I hear?" He twisted the best he could and smiled wide upon seeing the dark feathered baby. "Ah, my little light, come to brighten my life again. Come to Papa." Prompto walked up to the nest, all smiles and sunshine, and leaned over to pass Solis to Ignis.

"Thanks a lot, Prompto, you've been such a big help to me and Ignis." Prompto nodded to Gladio.

"You're welcome! Ignis has been a really awesome friend to me, and taking care of Solis is a breeze! He's such a happy baby!"

Solis cooed at Ignis, a string of drool dripping from his mouth.

"Da!"

"Oh -goodness- my little light, are you teething? So much saliva, you look just like your father..." Ignis' voice trailed off as he used his wrist feathers to sop up the drool.

Gladio's head whipped around to give his husband an offended look, though his eyes were playful.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Solis giggled, and kicked his little avian feet. Ignis settled him on his thigh, just next to the egg. Solis preoccupied himself with conversing with the egg, while Ignis turned his attention back to Prompto.

"Prompto, we require your assistance once more..." He hushed his voice and glanced at the guards. Prompto stifled a giggle behind his hand and nodded at Ignis.

"I'm happy to help, Iggy, whatcha need?" He put his hand over his mouth again, trying to make his own bubbly voice quieter.

"We need supplies readied, food stocks, things for Solis. We...intend to leave as soon as he hatches."

Gladio shuffled closer, and laid down, wedging himself along the edge of the nest. He settled his head on Ignis' other thigh, and rubbed his hand over Solis' leg, for which he received a kick from his son, and then over their egg.

"I love all my little birds..." He whispered quietly and closed his eyes. Prompto looked down sadly at Ignis but nodded his head in understanding.

"With the baby in the palace, it'll be like you're still here with me." Prompto sniffled back a few tears before nodding his head again. "I'll start gathering some things to send with you. The head cook is in love with Solis, so I think she'll help. I mean, I won't tell her exactly what's going on, just that we're getting things ready."

Ignis carefully balanced the egg so he could stroke over Gladio's head.

"Thank you, Prompto...Should you ever need us, the falcon knows where my home is. Send us a missive." He stroked over the egg and smiled sadly. "I'm not sure when he'll hatch, but...I pray he is more me, than his father."

Gladio smiled, and soon he was breathing softly, having drifted off to sleep. Prompto nodded and smiled, fidgeting with the hem of his pants.

"Thanks, Iggy. I'm really going to miss you, and Solis. And Gladio too. It’s been nice having you guys here for the last month." He knelt beside the nest, laying his arm atop it, and then his head. He reached forward with his free hand, and stroked the feathers on Solis' back, a sad little smile on his face. "I'll get to help raising the Prince though, so that should be fun. I hope. I'll try and be a good role model for him... for you."

Solis cooed curiously and twisted to see Prompto. He patted his arm and flashed a gummy smile at him. Ignis gave Prompto the same sad smile.

"I shall miss you too. Thank you...thank you for caring for my children, Prompto. It's a debt I can't repay."

Prompto tickled his fingertips into Solis' little palm, causing the baby bird to giggle and try to grab him with his clawed toes.

"It’s been my honor, Iggy. I mean, look at this little guy. He has us all wrapped around his pinky." He tickled at Solis' avian toes next. "I sure am gonna miss ya, little buddy." He started sniffling again. "M-maybe Ardyn will let me come visit you?"

Ignis nodded, though they both knew the answer. Prompto was essentially Ardyn's property. His pet.

"I am certain his brother will be just as charming...Prompto...would you like to rest with us, for a bit? I'm not sure you can fit in the nest, but...you're family to me, too."

Prompto slowly raised his head from the side of the nest, and his face scrunched up with emotion. “R-really?! I-Iggy... I love you guys. I never really had a family before, that’s how I ended up here.” He gulped down a shuddering breath, eyes shining with tears as he tentatively climbed over the side of the nest.

Ignis settled back, attempting to not disrupt Gladio. He placed Solis in the crook of his arm, against his chest, just above his father, and the egg between the feathers of his thighs for warmth. He invited Prompto into his free arm to snuggle up to him.

"You do now, Prompto. Uncle to my children, hm?"

Gladio made a sleepy noise, and lifted his head, bleary-eyed. He helped Ignis settle into a comfortable position with their children before tucking his face into the crook of his neck, his arm coming up to curl around Solis. Prompto tucked in against Ignis’ side, up under his arm, tears leaking from his eyes, but a huge smile on his face.

"Uncle Prompto, I like the sound of that.”

"I do too..." Ignis whispered, as he snuggled his family close. He heard Solis begin to breath out in a little coo, and joined him, humming a lullaby for his family. In a matter of months, Ignis had gone from solitude, to having a spouse, children, and a friend for life.


	11. Chapter 11

Some hours later, Ardyn entered the garden in search of Ignis and his son. It was quiet, no sounds to be heard other than the bubbling of the fountain and the chittering of local wildlife. He could tell at a distance that the nest was occupied, and the closer he got to it the hotter his blood boiled.

He stood at the foot of the nest, a glaring pout for the occupants. Not only was the object of his affections asleep in it, along with their unhatched son, but so was his favored concubine. They were all intertwined together; snuggled, comfortable, and -happy-. Ardyn couldn't remember feeling so jealous before in all his life. All the wealth, the power, the hard bodies, the finest foods and silks, a son, and he still didn’t have what lay before him. It made him green with envy, red with spite.

"Ignis!” He hissed through clenched teeth. Ignis woke with a surprised, startled noise. He immediately sat up and clutched Solis and the egg to himself in a panic, before realizing what had woken him.

"Ardyn! You startled me..." Ignis glanced around, worried that he had overslept, but daylight still flooded the garden. Gladio and Prompto both jolted awake at Ignis’ sudden movement. Gladio sat up with his husband and offered to take Solis as he started to fuss. Prompto tucked his head down in fear of reprimand from his Emperor. Ardyn scowled down at them all.

"I’ve come for my son.”

Ignis gratefully shifted Solis to Gladio's hold and scooped the egg into his grip.

"I don't intend to keep him from you, Ardyn." He stood with difficulty to meet Ardyn's gaze. His legs were obviously weak beneath him, and his hold on the egg was tight for security. Ardyn stepped close to the nest, but instead of taking the egg from Ignis, he wrapped his arm around the creature's middle and scooped him into his arms.

"Your assistance is needed to care for our son until tonight."

"W-what?" Ignis wiggled his legs, kicking slightly to orient himself in Ardyn's arms. Solis started crying at the tension between the adults, and Gladio put the infant up on his shoulder, patting and rocking him to soothe his son.

“It’s okay, littlest bird, Papa will be back soon."

Ignis glanced from Ardyn to his family. He made quiet, concerned noises at both Ardyn's sudden lift, and his son's distress.

"Solis, little one, I'm alright. Stay with Daddy and Prompto. Perhaps Prompto can find you something special from the kitchen." He hoped Prompto understood what he meant, that he'd like them to work on preparations for their departure.

"You will come back with me and keep our son warm for the remainder of the day, and then you may return to your family for the night." Ardyn's arms tightened on Ignis, trying to suppress his fidgeting. Gladio nuzzled Solis with his beard, trying to distract his crying son.

"Don't worry, light of my heart. We'll go to the kitchens with Prompto and find you something good to eat. I bet you're hungry. You have an appetite like me."

"Stay safe, my loves." Ignis turned back to Ardyn and nodded his acceptance to be taken away. He pulled the egg close and kissed over the shell.

Ardyn turned his back on Prompto without ever looking at the blonde and carried Ignis into the palace. Gladio laid a comforting hand on Prompto's arm.

"I’m sorry, Prompto, but I don’t know what we would do without you.” Prompto smiled sadly.

"It’s okay, Ignis taught me that there’s more to life than having the Emperor’s favor. Besides, I’ll get it back once the baby hatches.”

Solis was still sniffling, crying little sad coos.

"Da.” He whimpered out. Gladio cupped his head, and pressed kisses to Solis’ face, humming to his son.

"Come on, let’s go with Uncle Prompto to the kitchens and find something to eat, and we’ll start gathering supplies to take home with us.”

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**

Ardyn carried Ignis all the way back to his bed. He passed Gilgamesh and the one-armed concubine in the lounge and shut the door behind them.

Ignis spared Gilgamesh a glance as they walked by, but otherwise remained focused on his child. Once Ardyn shut the door, he spoke.

"You would like to spend time alone with our child?"

Ardyn set Ignis down amongst the pillows, and stretched out beside him, reaching for the egg.

"He’s -my- son. And if there were a way that I could make you truly mine, I would.”

"I am still his father, Ardyn." Ignis huffed, though he didn't stop Ardyn from moving toward the egg. "And you've -tried-, haven't you? You've tried so hard to keep me. I wouldn't be surprised if that was part of your plan in impregnating me!" He was clearly growing upset, his feathers bristling out.

Ardyn shut his eyes and sighed, trying to keep his temper from flaring.

"Please, darling, I don’t want to fight with you any longer. Especially not when it upsets our son.” Rather than take the egg, he stretched out beside Ignis, and pat the space between them. “Let us nurture our son together, please.” His golden eyes were imploring, his face soft. “Please,” he repeated.

Ignis stopped mid argument, hearing his voice elevated. He looked into Ardyn's eyes and saw a sort of softness he hadn't before. Could he truly care for the wellbeing of their son? He carefully set the egg down in the space between them and rolled onto his side. It still felt strange to not have the weight in his belly. He draped his arm over the egg.

"Have you considered a name, Ardyn? I know I've told you of our custom but...he is your son, too..."

"I... I wish for us to name him together. At least."

Ardyn smiled kindly at Ignis, looking relieved, and reached out to lay a hand on the dark shell as well, fingertips barely brushing against Ignis’.

"I hoped he would bring you and I closer together, and I suppose in a way he has.” He thumbed over the textured surface, a deep sadness contouring his handsome face.

Ignis focused on the eggshell, looking at it's dark color. A small pout grew across his lips as he considered the time he had with his child was growing short.

"I suppose so...my...-our- little Prince..." Dark splotches bloomed on their child’s shell. Ardyn’s tears.

"Our Little Prince,” he echoed back. Ardyn took a deep breath before speaking again. “I want our son to have a strong name, like his incredible father.” He brushed the backs of his fingers along Ignis’ cheek, his smile wistful, and full of regret.

Ignis looked up at Ardyn, unsure for a moment if he meant him, or in a vain sense, himself. He didn't pull away from his touch, instead choosing to remain close to his egg. He ran his hand over the splotches, smearing Ardyn's tears over the shell.

"You...would allow me the honor of naming him something from my people?"

Ardyn's fingers trailed over Ignis’ cheek, and down his jaw, until his hand fell back down to the egg.

"Yes, Ignis, I would.” He looked up at the creature, a sad smile on his face. He sniffled his few tears away and slid his hand under the egg in support.

"Thank you..." Ignis responded quietly. He wasn't sure if it made it easier, or more difficult, knowing the child he intended to abandon, one of the few of his race, would bear a name of his people. He stroked over the egg again and spoke aloud the name he had already bestowed upon the child. His little hope. "Spero. I would like to name him Spero."

“Spero...” Ardyn rolled the name around his mouth, as though tasting it. “I like it, darling. It’s a good, strong name, like his father Ignis. Our little Prince Spero.” Ardyn smiled in approval and leaned close to speak to the egg. “Did you hear that, little one? Your Papa and I have named you Spero.”

The egg wiggled, rocking between his parents. Ignis snorted and smiled. Ardyn’s eyebrows lifted in delight. “Look how strong he is already!”

Ignis wrapped his arms around the egg and scooted closer to Ardyn. He began to hum to their child a song of love. He knew in his heart he had to leave his child, but he couldn't help but wonder what sort of life he would have. What sort of parent Ardyn would be. He parted his lips to sing aloud, his voice able to be heard even outside of the concubine's chambers.

Even though impregnating Ignis had been intentional, it was a decision made in haste; the reality of becoming a father not thoroughly examined at the time. Since then, Ardyn's emotions had ranged from anger to regret to disbelief. But listening to Ignis’ beautiful song, he felt peace about it. This was what he wanted. This was how things were meant to be. Now if only he could convince Ignis to stay, life would be perfect.

Ignis had eyes only for his child, as his song began to falter. Tears began to spot the egg as Ignis curled his body around it. He sniffled and stopped singing completely, looking up at Ardyn and muttering a quiet apology before looking back down at the egg.

Ardyn could feel his chest tighten, not with pain, but with genuine sorrow for the pitiful creature. He wrapped his arms around Ignis, the egg between them.

"Stay with us, darling, please.”

"I can't, I -can't.-" Ignis shook his head, trying to remind himself of his family waiting for him. The family he -chose- to have, not was forced to have.

“One day Spero will understand.” Ardyn leaned to press a kiss to Ignis’ forehead. “Take him, and rest with your family. Let your little Solis have some time with our little Prince.” It was his hope that Solis would become so attached to his little brother that Ignis would not be able to bear leaving.

Ignis didn't shy away from Ardyn's kiss, in fact, he enjoyed the small comfort, despite who it came from. He nodded and sniffled away tears that threatened to come still. He unfurled himself and sat up, gathering the egg onto his lap.

"Shall I walk? Or would you care to have someone carry us?"

“I will carry you myself, darling. It’s the least I can do.” Ardyn stood tall, an impressive height and stature in his own right. He bent down and lifted Ignis and their son into his arms. He kissed Ignis’ temple and headed towards the creature’s room. Ignis held the egg firm and wondered how many more times he would be able to do so.

"Ardyn...For what it's worth...I think he'll be a very handsome child." He was certain of that, at least. Anything more he could only hope.

"If he's anything like your first born, darling, I'm sure he will be." They arrived at Ignis' room and walked in to find Gladio alone with Solis. He was in the middle of feeding the infant a jar of pureed fruit, Solis balanced on his knee. Solis tried to grab the spoon every time it got close to his mouth, making little coos of excitement, avian legs kicking. Gladio turned and beamed at his husband.

"Little bir--" But he was cut off by Solis' exclamation of ‘Pa!’ followed by the infant spraying fruit mush in their direction.

Ignis raised a hand from the egg to cover his mouth at the spew of fruit.

"Oh, my messy little darling." He glanced up at Ardyn with a wide smile. "This is what you have to look forward to, Ardyn. For many years to come."

Ardyn smiled down at Ignis, amused.

"He’s awfully cute, even when making a mess. I pray Spero is as darling.” He set Ignis on the bed beside Gladio and kissed his son goodbye. “Let the staff know should you need anything, I will check on Spero tomorrow.”

"Ba!” Solis opened and closed his little hand in goodbye, his fingers covered in saliva and fruit.

"Thank you, Ardyn." Ignis practically waved him away, his attention immediately on his child. Solis tried to smear his fruit covered hand on the egg. Ignis snickered and took his son's hand. He licked it, earning a betrayed gasp from Solis, which only made him snicker harder. "Is Papa not allowed to share with you, Solis?"

"NA!"

Ignis mock gasped, though he couldn't hide his happy giggles.

“Where did you learn that, Solis?"

Ardyn took his leave, and Gladio turned his attention to his family. He set Solis on the bed so he could pick up his other son. He laughed heartily at Solis' gasp, fondly remembering Ignis making the same noise when he ate from his husband's skewer.

"He sounds just like YOU, Iggy!" He wheezed until he cried, a great fit of laughter. He cuddled the egg to his chest and smiled at Ignis. Ignis shared in his husband's laughter, unable to even pretend to be offended. Solis truly was his child. Their child. He scooped Solis up to settle him on his lap. Solis immediately preoccupied himself with chewing on his hand.

"Spero, huh?"

Ignis gave a small nod, and a kind smile. His voice came out quietly.

"Yes...Ardyn let me name him. I know it is strange for him to have a name prior to him hatching, but… I've named him what he always was to me. My little hope."

"That's wonderful, baby, and perfect. Spero, our little hope." Gladio stood with the egg tucked securely in the crook of his arm and walked over to a table where the amber ring was sitting; he picked it up and carried it back over to Ignis, sitting beside his husband. "Solis has missed you." The infant pulled away from Ignis' hand long enough to yell ‘Pa!’, little red eyes shining bright for his father.

"Have you eaten anything today, little bird?" Gladio lifted his hand to caress his husband's cheek, concerned that Ignis hadn't been properly cared for today.

Ignis shook his head. He scooped up Solis and held him to his chest. "No, truth be told. Ardyn and I mostly bickered during our time together." He pressed a kiss to Solis' cheek, and inhaled deeply. His son still managed to smell like the forest, despite their time away.

"Pa?"

"Yes, little darling?"

"Pa....?"

Ignis tilted his head slightly.

"Solis, what's the matter?" He pulled the infant away from him, and noticed his eyes were focused on the egg. He waved his little hand, clearly wanting to touch it.

Gladio laid the amber ring off to the side, seeing that Solis was more focused on his brother. He gently settled the egg between Ignis' thighs and leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"Can you manage these baby birds while I send for food? Is there anything you want, or need?" He cupped Ignis' cheek tenderly. He was relieved to have Ignis back with them, along with the egg. He longed to take his family home, and care for them in their glade. Ignis wrapped his legs around his egg, and settled Solis just behind it, snuggled between his body and his brother. Solis wrapped his arms around the egg and cooed directly into the shell. Ignis smiled at his spouse and nuzzled into his hand.

"Lamb skewers, please, and biscuits. Oh, and some of those filled steamed buns." He made a motion with his hand, he meant a dumpling, but he was sure his husband would understand. Gladio pet over Ignis' hair feathers and pressed their lips together one more time before parting.

"You got it, song of my heart." He patted Solis' head and Spero's shell, and exited the room to find a servant. Ignis rocked his children back and forth, beginning to sing to them. He resumed his song of love, stroking over Solis' feathers, and the egg. Solis cooed along with him, a little disjointed, but clearly emulating his song.

Gladio re-entered their room to find his husband and son singing. He leaned in the doorway, a soft smile on his face, and just listened. His heart was so full of love for his family, and now they had hope too, though it was bittersweet. He climbed onto the bed beside Ignis, and wrapped himself around his back, his arms around his whole family. “Sweet little birds, I love you so."

Ignis leaned back against his spouse, and swayed side to side. His song tapered off, though his son continued to sing. Gladio closed his eyes and moved gently with Ignis, the corners of his lips turned up in a smile.

“That was beautiful, little bird,” he whispered when Ignis finished. Solis's song had devolved to little more than loud cooing, as he didn’t quite have control of his voice.

Ignis nuzzled back, his feathers rubbing against Gladio's face. Solis looked up at his parents and made an annoyed sounding noise at being neglected. Ignis snickered and looked down to his son.

"My little darling, you can't always be the center of attention." Solis frowned at him and gurgled.

Gladio happily nuzzled his face into his husband’s feathers, and then looked down over his shoulder at Solis.

“Littlest bird, your daddies need to love each other too!” He rubbed his face into Ignis’ feathers a moment longer, and then kissed his cheek. With his arms around Ignis, he reached down for Solis, and lifted the infant to Ignis’ shoulder so he could love on them both at the same time.

Ignis placed his hand on Solis's back to hold him, though the infant was more enamored with trying to get to Gladio. He dug his little nails into Ignis's shoulder and tried to wave.

“O-oh Solis, ouch, darling! Take him for me, Gladio, please." He had a hand on his egg, trying to keep it safe while being clawed by their son.

“Solis...” Gladio gently chastised as he lifted their son clear over Ignis’ head. He cradled the infant to his chest, and flopped back on the bed, his legs extending out on either side of Ignis. Solis giggled at the sudden movement, and he laid the infant down on his chest. “His claws are getting harder.” Solis drooled on Gladio’s tanned skin, and then smeared his little hands through it.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of a servant with a tray of food and drinks. Lamb skewers, biscuits, dumplings, a pot of tea, honey, lemon wedges, a pitcher of water, and a warm bottle of milk for Solis. The servant laid the heavily laden tray on the bed and departed with a bow.

"They are indeed." Ignis looked at the indentations in his skin and sighed quietly. "Our little one is growing too fast." He readjusted to turn to face his spouse and child, keeping the egg in the warmth between his feathered thighs again. "Solis, are you hungry?" He took the bottle from the tray and held it out to Gladio. Though he had grown accustomed to telling bottle temperature, it was still much more a human custom, and one his spouse was much better at.

He took a skewer of lamb in his other hand, and bit into it without hesitation, feeling the pang of hunger grasp at his stomach. Ignis chewed the soft lamb and smiled sadly. It might be the last time he had this meal, if he never returned. He stared off as he mulled the fact.

Gladio laid Solis down on his back for a moment so he could press his lips to the scratches on Ignis’ chest and shoulder.

“Da!” Solis wiggled and kicked indignantly. Gladio kissed Ignis, lingering, before pulling away to take the bottle, and settled Solis into the crook of his arm. He shook some milk onto the inside of his wrist to check the temperature, it was perfect. He didn’t pass Solis the bottle fast enough for Solis’ liking, and the child’s little avian toes curled around Gladio’s finger and pulled it into reach.

“Da!” He exclaimed before getting the nipple into his mouth. Gladio just shook his head in amusement. Preoccupied with Solis, Gladio missed Ignis’ contemplative stare.

"Gladio..." Ignis asked quietly, as he swallowed his bite. He set the skewer down and took up a biscuit. "Did you want to have two children? Or..." He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." He was going to offer to try to become pregnant again, but he honestly wasn't certain he would be able to. Wasn't certain he wanted to. The idea of leaving Spero behind felt like his baby was stillborn. He was losing him, just as soon as he met him.

“Of course I would. I can’t imagine growing up without my sister.” Gladio gave Ignis a sad smile, for the sister he lost, and the son he’s about to lose. “What about you, little bird?”

Solis watched his parents speak while he drank his bottle, little avian toes curling and uncurling. He reached towards Ignis with one hand as if to comfort him, balancing his bottle with one of his feet.

Ignis nodded, though he wasn’t quite certain he could bear the mental strain of carrying another child. He wasn't certain his body could, either. He chewed on the biscuit and rubbed a hand over his recently flattened stomach. He pulled his hand away and gave it to Solis to curl his tiny fingers around.

“Perhaps we should focus on our little light, when we return. And each other." He forced a pained smile as he glanced up to his spouse.

“That sounds good too, little bird.” Gladio returned the pained smile, stealing a glance to the egg between Ignis’ thighs. He leaned forward over Solis and tried to bite the biscuit from Ignis’ hand in an attempt to lighten the mood. He was hoping for an indignant noise, and another food thief accusation.

Ignis tilted his head at Gladio as he bit down on the biscuit. He didn’t stop him, instead allowing it, and taking his hand back from Solis to cup Gladio's cheek. He smiled again, tears biting at his eyes as he looked at his spouse.

“I... can't wait to be home with you, darling." His voice quivered with the tears that threatened to fall. Gladio swallowed down the stolen bite of biscuit, the taste soured by his failed attempt at levity.

“Me neither, Iggy. We’ll clean the place up, I’ll figure out how to build us a bath, and you can take Solis up to your nest in the sky.” He tilted his head into Ignis’ hand and sniffled back his emotions. Solis scratched at Gladio’s chest and released the bottle with a milky gurgle.

Ignis smiled, exhaling a small, shaky noise before backing away.

“Solis, could you not give your father and I thirty seconds to love each other exclusively?" He reached for the discarded lamb skewer while he teased his son. "Oh! Gladio, how did preparations with Prompto go?"

“That’s okay, Iggy. We’ll put him in his crib to sleep tonight, and I’ll give you all the smooches.” Gladio winked at his husband, and ruffled Solis’ fluffy hair feathers. “I think it went well. The wagon and Noctis are on standby, already filled with diapers, preserves, spices, flour, and all that other dry stuff. There are baskets of fresh fruits and vegetables in the cold room for us to take, and a good portion of meat. Prompto was right, the cook has a soft spot for Solis.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I was honestly concerned with our stocks, but hearing we'll have plenty to take truly does make me feel better." Ignis smoothed his hand down the back of his son's head. "Our little charmer. May your brother be the same."

Gladio lifted the infant to his shoulder to burp him. As soon as he belched, Solis started wiggling in Gladio’s grasp.

“What is it, littlest bird? Do you want to talk to Spero before bed?”

“Oh, that may be...here, sit him in front of Spero's egg."

“Yeah, and most of its already in the cart. Just got to pack up what we have left in here.” He turned Solis around in his arms and sat him down between Ignis and Spero’s egg. He stroked over the shell, until Solis yelled at him, and smacked at his hands. He chuckled and looked up at Ignis with an exasperated expression. Ignis' brows raised in a surprised, if amused expression at his son.

“Solis, don't yell at Daddy. And speak nicely to Spero, he loves you very much." He watched Solis hug the egg and lie the side of his face against it. He cooed, and then suddenly giggled, as if Spero had said something to him. Ignis looked up at Gladio and tilted his head slightly. "I truly believe he can hear Spero in there."

“He’s three months old and spoiled already. He’s sweet though, and he has a good heart like his Papa.” Gladio shifted to sit beside Ignis, their sons between Ignis’ legs. He wrapped his arm around Ignis’ lower back and kissed his cheek. “Honestly, it seems like they’re talking to each other. Can you hear Spero through his shell?”

Ignis lowered his face to the shell and pressed his ear to it. “Spero, my little darling? Can you hear Papa? Solis, can you ask him to-" Quietly, Ignis heard scratching. He gasped and pushed himself away from the egg. "He's -scratching.- There's no way, he should...oh Gladio, I think the little darling intends to hatch much faster than Solis."

“Wow, really? He’s hurrying, just like you asked him to, baby. Sweet Spero, our tiniest bird.” Gladio rubbed his hand up Ignis’ back, trying to reassure him. “Hmm, maybe I should call him ‘earliest bird’.” He chuckled at his own joke. Ignis looked concerned, despite Gladio's joking.

“I-I'm not ready. Gladio, I'm not-" He made a worried noise in his throat and looked at his spouse. Solis flopped back against Ignis and tried to paw at his leg. Gladio pulled Ignis against his side and kissed over the side of his face.

“You’re never going to be ready, little bird,” Gladio said quietly, without judgment. It was just a fact. Ignis’s love for his second son was apparent, and no amount of time with the egg was going to have him ready to say goodbye.

Ignis nodded in agreement. Gladio was right. He exhaled quietly and turned his head to mutter to his spouse.

“Could you put Solis to bed, please? I... I would like us to lie alone with Spero."

“Of course, baby.” Gladio kissed Ignis’s cheek one more time, and then scooped Solis up into his arms. “Give Papa a kiss good night.” He hovered Solis near Ignis’s face, and the infant pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Ignis’s cheek. “Pa!”

Ignis chuckled at his son's kiss. He wiped the saliva away as he waved back to him. Gladio hoisted his son over his shoulder, and Solis waved to Ignis as he was carried into the bathroom to be cleaned up and have his diaper changed.

Ignis settled back into the bed, taking the egg with him. He rested it on his belly, cradling it in his arms.

“Spero, my little darling. Will you remember my voice? Will you remember my song?" He whispered to the eggshell and pressed his lips to it. "I shall never forget you, my child. So long as I may live, you will always be my baby, and you will always be welcome home with me. You will know how to find me, my little one. I promise."

Gladio and Solis emerged a few minutes later, and Gladio tucked Solis into his crib. The baby grabbed at his long locks as he leaned over the side and whispered words of love and praise to his son.

“I love you, light of my heart.” He headed back to Ignis, a tender look on his handsome face.

Ignis glanced up at Gladio putting Solis into the crib, and settled the egg to his side. He looked resolved, and exhausted.

"Come. I'd like him to lie between us."

Gladio crawled up onto the bed next to Ignis, Spero between them. He wrapped one arm around the egg and reached out to Ignis with the other.

“I love you both, so much.”

"Oh, my Gladio. We love you too." He scooted as close as he could to Gladio without disturbing Spero and leaned forward to kiss his spouse. "Let us try to rest, hm?"

Gladio returned the kiss softly and twined his fingers with Ignis’s so they could hold Spero together.

“Good night, song and hope of my heart.” His long eyelashes kissed his cheeks as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep for the night with his family. Ignis tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, desperate to keep this moment in his heart forever. Solis' gentle breathing from his crib. His egg between his warmth, and his spouse's. The love of his life and his protector before him. His weary body betrayed him, and forced his eyes to close, and sleep to take him.

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis woke to a strange scratching noise beside him. It took him a moment, before his eyes snapped open in an alert panic. "Gladio!" He hissed as he sat up and pulled Spero's egg to him. His concerns were immediately validated when he saw the thin crack on the top of the egg. He made a worried noise as the crack widened, and a tiny hand appeared.

"Gladio, oh my little darling, he's hatching!" Ignis was fraught with panic. He had to get warm towels. He had to get to Ardyn with the baby.

Gladio’s eyes blinked open, and he rubbed at them blearily. “Iggy?” He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked over at his husband. “Spero!” He gasped. He reached his finger towards the little hand, a smile on his face, caught up in the excitement of the moment.

"Shh, shh! I don't want Solis to wake." The little hand pushed hard against the top of the egg, and a large chunk came free. It fell onto the bed. Ignis looked at the shell piece and whispered. "Take that. I want to keep it." He knew he still had remnants of Solis' shell at home, tucked away safely in his tree.

Gladio quieted and picked up the fragment of shell from the bed, following Ignis. Ignis slid off the bed, and found a discarded sarong to wrap the egg in. His body still ached, but the adrenaline pumped through him. "I need to bring him to Ardyn, I need to-" Another large chunk of shell fell away from the top, fully exposing the child inside. Ignis gasped and dropped the sarong on the bed. He lowered his hands into the egg, and lifted out the infant from inside, widening the hole in the top as he did so. He cared not for the fluid covering his hands.

Slightly larger than Solis was at hatching, though baring the same feather patterns, the infant was covered in bright, auburn feathers. He opened his eyes to look upon Ignis. A spectacular bright green, with golden flecks.

“Oh, Spirits preserve me..." Ignis felt the tears bite at his eyes, as he held the infant in his arms. “He's... he's gorgeous...Gladio..."

“Oh Ignis, you make the most beautiful babies.” Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis’ shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Hello, Spero, we love you so much, hope of my heart.” He was in awe of the beautiful child and touched the feathers along his little arm.

Ignis smiled wide for seeing his child. He looked over all of his features; his high cheeks, his little jaw. He chuckled at the newborn's nose.

“Oh no, Gladio. He'll have Ardyn's nose." Tears slipped from his eyes as he giggled. "Help me find another sarong to cover the egg with, please." He set the baby on the initial sarong to swaddle him.

“Well, no one’s perfect.” Gladio smiled at Ignis and kissed his temple before pulling away. He placed the shell fragment on top of a stack of diapers and sifted through the sarongs until he found a green one close to the shade of Ignis’ eyes. “Will this one do?” He returned to Ignis, handing it to him, and proceeded to start gathering their belongings from around the room and onto the table.

Ignis smiled sadly at it and nodded.

“Yes, I shall cover his shell with it." He looked down at Spero's body and ran a finger over his thigh. "My little sweet..." He plucked a feather from his thigh and swaddled the baby.

Ignis hugged the newborn close for a moment. He pressed his lips to the baby’s head, and breathed him in. He smelled no different than Solis had, of feathers, and eggshell. The uniquely clean smell of his newly hatched child. He kissed his head again and closed his eyes. One more task, and they would be free. The hardest task, and they would be free.

He carefully placed him back into his shell. He covered the egg with the cloth and scooped it into his hands. One last long look around the room, his home for the past month. But no longer.

“I shall meet you by the gate, Gladio. I... I love you. It is almost over..." He moved to him, and carefully pressed the auburn feather into his hand. "Keep this safe for me, please."

Gladio took the precious feather and nodded solemnly.

“I love you too, little bird. I’ll protect it with my life.” He touched the egg one last time and whispered soft words of love to the hope of his heart. “We love you, Spero.” He gulped down his tears, and the tightness in his chest. “Be safe, Ignis, we’ll see you soon.”

"I shall, my love." Ignis raised himself to kiss Gladio's cheek and looked over to Solis. "Please, forgive me Solis. I would rather you forget him and spare you the pain." He swallowed down the agony in his chest as he turned away from his spouse, and child. He hurried out of the room and moved to the first servant he noticed. "Excuse me-" He kept his voice hushed. "Where is His Eminence? I require warm, wet towels be brought to him." He dipped his head toward the covered egg. "We will have a prince soon."

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Gladio busied himself with the task at hand to keep his emotions in check. Clothes, diapers, leftover jarred fruit, the sword and shield from under the bed. He tied two sarongs together to form a sling large enough to go around the breadth of his chest. He covered the shield and sword with a blanket, and filled the hollow side with their belongings, hiding the weapons beneath. He carefully lifted Solis from his crib, and the baby bird arched his back with a large stretch. He muttered a sleepy ‘Da’, but quieted once Gladio tucked him into the warmth and safety of the sling. Gladio carried the shield out in front of him, leaving for the stables to load the cart, and never looked back.

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~

The servant’s eyes widened, and they bobbed a quick bow.

“Certainly, right away, Master Ignis. His Eminence is still in his bedchamber.” The servant hurried off to fetch towels as requested.

Ignis made way to the bedchamber in haste. He could feel the child inside of the egg stir. He approached the concubine chambers and stopped in front of the guard.

“His Eminence's son is hatching. Please, fetch additional guards to protect this chamber." He was hoping an added presence by Ardyn would help Gladio slip out unnoticed. He stepped into the chamber, an anxious breath trapped in his lungs.

“Right away, Master Ignis!” The guard grinned at Ignis as he opened the door, and another ran off to gather more guards. Ardyn was already out of his bedchamber, lounging on his chaise with Prompto and Gil. There were more concubines now, almost back to normal.

Ardyn sat up, apprehensive, knowing immediately in his gut that Spero must have hatched for Ignis to be walking in on his own two feet. “Darling...”

"Ardyn-" Ignis swallowed down his anxiety. This was it. This was the last he would see his second child. He walked to the chaise and settled the egg shell on Gilgamesh's lap. It was the best he could do, rather than lash out at the man who would help raise his child. He would give him the shell that proved that he birthed him. He uncovered the egg, leaving the sarong on Gilgamesh's lap, and reached in to remove the swaddled infant. "-I'd like you all to meet Spero. Your prince." He rubbed over the baby's back, causing him to open his little eyes.

The gasp from Ardyn could be heard in all corners of the grand room as he saw the fluffy auburn feathers covering his son.

“By all the Gods above,” he whispered, completely transfixed by the child before him. He leaned forward on the edge of his seat to see Spero in greater detail, when the baby opened his eyes. Another loud gasp ensued. “Oh, darling, he has your eyes. His beauty is beyond compare.” He reached forward to take Spero into his arms, eyes locked with his son’s. “Come to Daddy, my little Prince.”

The baby glanced at Ardyn, then back to Ignis. He let out a quiet coo. Ignis stepped close for Ardyn to see but didn’t relinquish him yet.

“He is lovely, isn't he...He...He will be a fine prince." He looked down at Spero. His little royal son, with his gorgeous feathers, and bright eyes. He pulled the baby away and raised him to his lips. "Remember me and forgive me. I love you." He whispered to the baby, pressing a kiss to Spero's cheek, and holding him out to Ardyn.

The shadow of a dark look passed over Ardyn’s face when Ignis didn’t immediately hand him Spero. He didn’t seem to notice the tender moment between father and son, or Ignis’ immense sadness, but Prompto did. Despite all the excitement, and the precious child before them, Prompto looked utterly heartbroken, but he didn’t dare to move from Ardyn’s side. Instead he nodded his head at Ignis, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Ardyn took Spero, his touch gentle and reverent.

“Hello, my son. Welcome to the world. Welcome home!” The baby cooed, reaching a little hand towards Ardyn’s face.

“Excuse me.” A servant pushed through the crowd surrounding the chaise, warm, wet towels in hand. “As you requested, Master Ignis.”

Ignis closed his eyes, and bowed his head to Prompto in unspoken thanks, and care.

"Should you have questions, the falcon knows how to find me..." He added quietly to Ardyn, before backing away. He only gestured to the servant to bring the towels to Ardyn, as he slipped into the concubines crowding around him. His work was done, his son delivered. His heart broken. He needed to find his husband. It was time to go home.

“The falcon?” Ardyn looked up sharply, but before he could speak again, the servant was pressing a wet towel into his hands. A quiet coo brought his attention back to his son, and he accepted the towel and started cleaning the baby’s feathers, Ignis all but forgotten.

Ignis' legs carried him toward the gate, though his mind remained in Ardyn's bedchamber. Should he have remained? At least for a little while? He felt almost sick at the thought and stopped near the gate. He rested his hand on the wall for security, his legs feeling weak beneath him. Should he have said something to Ardyn? What if Ardyn pursued them? He leaned heavily against the wall, his mind plagued with thoughts. What if his son needed him? What if something happened, and he wasn’t there? He felt his eyes fill with tears and glanced back toward the inner chambers.

Solis shifted within the sling and scrabbled at Gladio’s chest. “Pa!” He parted the fabric to find Solis smiling up at him. “Pa! Pa!” The infant smacked at Gladio’s chest, wanting out. Gladio lifted his son into his arms, and Solis wriggled until he put him up on his shoulder. “PA!!” He yelled excitedly and lifted his little arm to point over Gladio’s shoulder, towards the gate. “Pa!” Gladio looked back and stepped towards the gate.

“Iggy?”

Ignis’ feathers pricked up. He could hear Solis' yell. Of course, how could he be so distracted? He needed to be with the family he had chosen. He pushed himself from the wall and walked toward his husband and son. He managed to shoot Gladio a weak smile as he grew close.

“Shall we?"

Gladio handed Solis to Ignis, and lifted them both, settling his husband into a small nook of blankets he’d formed in the back of the cart.

“Let’s go home.” He gave Ignis’ arm a gentle squeeze, and then took Noctis’s leads, and guided them beyond the palace gates and out into the Capital.

A cry from Spero echoed down the hallway, but never reached their ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Ignis watched the palace as they traveled away. Farther, and farther into the distance it got, and Ignis was unable to tell if his heart was growing heavier, or lighter. Solis kept him busy, enamored with the contents of the cart. He tried to grab for anything he could, and Ignis spent most of the beginning of the ride tiring his infant out. Once Solis grew tired, Ignis settled him onto his chest, and rested back against the blankets. He sang his son a quiet lullaby and allowed the gentle rocking of the cart to lull them both to sleep, eternally grateful for his spouse and protector watching over them.

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

In the Capital, however, there was no sleep to be had. The newborn infant knew his father wasn't present. He wanted his warm voice, and his song, he wanted the presence he had known and loved in utero. The infant grew inconsolable, and Ardyn and Gilgamesh both swiftly grew into unease. Ardyn learned that his newborn infant did indeed possess his father's magical voice, as his cries made his pulse pound in his ears. He tried to rock the baby. Tried to console the baby. But eventually, the little Prince was given to Prompto to care for, and Ardyn retired to Gilgamesh's arms with a splitting headache.

Prompto took Spero back to the room Ignis and Gladio had only recently left. The infant looked around curiously. He could smell his father, but there was no sight of him. Prompto sat on the bed and rested the infant amongst the pillows. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the child calmed down, his little clawed fist closing into the fabric of the pillow cases.

Prompto found a few of Ignis' feathers amongst the sheets, no doubt lost in the stress of the child hatching. He tucked one away into his sarong and gave the other to Spero to hold. He sighed and rested next to the baby.

“I know lil Prince. I miss him already too. But this is our home, and we love your other daddy. You gotta be nice to him, okay?" He watched Spero yawn and clutch his fingers around the feather. He waited for the baby to fall asleep and wrapped him in the sheet from the bed. He carefully carried him back to Ardyn's chambers, silence following him as he walked the halls with the sleeping prince. Ardyn was asleep, wrapped in Gilgamesh's protective arms. The concubine nodded to Prompto as he entered. Prompto slowly placed Spero into his bassinet. Golden, with interwoven bars, and lined with silk, it had been made from Ignis' former cage. Prompto sighed again as he watched the infant remain asleep. He climbed into Ardyn's bed, and wrapped his arms around the Emperor, burrowing his button nose into the mass of auburn hair.

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

 

Gladio walked along quietly, thankful that Ignis and Solis were able to rest. He wondered if they’d make it all the way home without incident, frequently checking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. He planned to stop at his old cottage. There, hidden beneath the floor boards, laid his father’s great sword. He was convinced that Ardyn would pursue them, and he might need to defend his family.

He touched his tattoo, still faded under the light of the morning sun. He was hoping it would return to normal once Ignis had the baby. No matter, he didn’t need the Spirits’ approval to know that he and Ignis loved each other unconditionally. They reached the edge of the forest without incident, and he led them towards his former home.

Ignis stirred as they broke the cusp of the forest. He carefully settled their child amongst the blankets and glanced over to his spouse. He scooted and rested his head on the side of the cart.

“My love." He whispered and smiled at Gladio. He still looked tired, but his expression was the most at peace he had looked in over a month. Gladio fell back to the side of the wagon.

“Hey, little bird.” He brushed his fingers over Ignis’ hair feathers, a soft smile on his lips. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Ignis smiled wider and nuzzled into Gladio's hand.

“Not nearly enough." He pushed himself up and took Gladio's hand between his. He brought it to his lips and let them linger there a moment.

“I’m gonna fix that right now, little bird. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Gladio cupped Ignis’ cheek with his free hand. Once Ignis released his hand, he swooped in for a tender kiss, holding his husband’s face. Ignis smiled wider each time his spouse reminded him of his love. He purred happily into the kiss. Finally. They could return to normalcy.

"Gladio? What...what shall we do with our hope's feather?"

“Hmm, I could craft another necklace for you to wear, with his feather dangling from the cord?”

"Mmn...his feather isn't but so big...I shall consider it." Ignis settled back, still watching his spouse intently, until he realized exactly where they were in the forest. "Gladio...this isn't the path directly home..."

Gladio walked quietly for a moment before pulling the donkey’s lead to halt the cart.

“Ignis, I... I want to be able to protect my family.” He placed his hands on the side of the cart and tried to keep his apprehension at bay as he explained. “I told you before that I threw my weapon down and let the enemy strike me down. It was Gilgamesh, his sword left the scar on my chest. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.” He stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. “Once I had recovered from my wounds, I returned to the battlefield and retrieved my father’s great-sword. It’s hidden under the floorboards of my old cottage.”

He paused, brow creasing with a frown as he looked down at his hands. “When I moved to your glade with you, I thought I was leaving that life behind for good. But I see now that so long as Ardyn lives, he will haunt us. So, I’m going my back for my father’s sword.” There was an edge to Gladio’s voice, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes that Ignis had never seen before.

Ignis listened intently to Gladio's explanation, before leaning up on his knees to reply. He pressed his hands to Gladio's cheeks, before running them back along his hair and embracing him. He pressed his lips to his cheek and nodded.

"Now it makes since, why Gilgamesh...Ngh...no matter. I trust you, darling. And I know you'll protect us."

Gladio breathed out a sigh of relief and embraced Ignis. He'd been sure Ignis would be opposed to bringing the weapon back to the glade.

“Thank you, little bird, for understanding. And... and for not thinking poorly of me. I love you so much, Ignis." He placed a soft kiss on Ignis' lips, and threaded his fingers into his husband's feathers, taking a small measure of comfort in their embrace. Ignis nuzzled into his spouse's touches.

“My darling, I care not for your former life...Only your current. If a blade makes you feel at ease, so be it. I know you, Gladio. You are a kind man, one who will protect us. No matter what." He looked into Gladio's eyes, trying to remain soft. "Let us carry on, before Solis wakes, hm? It's still a ways back to the glade."

"Thank you, baby." Gladio released Ignis, and picked the leads back up, giving them a shake to get their little donkey moving again. "He's gonna be hungry when he wakes up, we didn't have time to worry about eating before we left."

"I'll commiserate with him, I'm certain." Ignis smirked at Gladio and turned his attention to their sleeping child. Solis looked caught in a dream, his avian toes curling and wiggling.

They carefully picked their way through the woods, until Gladio's old cottage came into sight. The weathered building was a welcome sight, the last sign before making it home to their glade. They had gutted the place in the month following their wedding, and nothing but the walls remained. Gladio pulled out the sword he'd taken with him from the palace so he could pry up the floorboards with it. "Wait here, this won't take long." He turned and entered the cottage.

Ignis kept his eyes open for anything close by, and anyone approaching. His face fell as he looked over the cabin, the husk of the home he first spent time with Gladio in. The home they fell in love in. The home that he was stolen away from...He wanted to follow Gladio but chose to stay with Solis instead.

Gladio looked around the shell of his former home. He thought he might miss it, or have some twinge of nostalgia, but he doesn’t. Not even a bit. Ten years of solitude could not compare to the few months of pure happiness he’d known since meeting Ignis, even with their trials. The boards beneath his feet creaked, until he could feel one give way slightly. He unsheathed the palace sword, and wedged the tip between the boards, prying one up.

He had to remove several boards in order to retrieve his father’s sword. The blade was so large it was nearly impractical, but not for an Amicitia. Luckily the scabbard was intact, even though it didn’t cover the entirety of the long, wide blade. It never did. He freed the blade, hefting it with one hand to make sure it still pulled free easily. And to ensure he was still strong enough. Satisfied, he strapped the sheathed blade to his back and returned to Ignis.

Ignis was out of the cart, and had Solis sitting on Noctis' back. The infant was petting over the donkey's mane and flopped to hug him.

“Stopping seems to have woken our son, darling. We should continue home, I'm sure we'll have much work ahead of us." He could see the massive sword over his husband's back, though he didn’t bring any attention to it.

“How are you feeling, little bird?” Gladio joined his family, kissing Ignis’ cheek, and ruffling Solis’ fluffy hair feathers. He went back to the cart, and found the bottle from the kitchen for Solis, and a shiny apple for Ignis. “Here, you two should eat. Let’s go home.”

Ignis lifted Solis from Noctis’ back, as his attention quickly shifted upon seeing the bottle in his father's hand. He climbed back into the cart, and settled Solis propped up in the blankets.

“Here, I can take that bottle now." Gladio handed the bottle over and laid the apple to Ignis’ side.

“I hope our little goat survived.” Gladio picked up the leads, and got the cart moving again. They were almost home. He smiled fondly, remembering the trail of gladioli that he followed to Ignis’ glade for the first time. That was the vision that led them home.

"Oh my stars, Aulea. I hope so as well...there was plenty of grass, I'm sure she should be..." Ignis’ feathers bristled out, suddenly worried for the goat. He almost wanted to try and fly ahead. He instead took his apple, and bit into it. He ate half, gnashing down with his sharp teeth, before holding the remainder to Gladio. "Here, darling. A snack."

“There was, and I put out a barrel of water that should have stayed pretty full with the rain...but I worry about predators.” Gladio gratefully accepted the apple and finished it off as he walked beside the cart. Ignis giggled and shook his head.

“My sweet, the only predators that manage to find my home are -man.-"

Gladio shrugged his shoulders, acquiescing that Ignis was correct; he couldn’t be hurt about the fact, it was what brought them together. He smiled warmly at his husband.

“I’m so proud of you, song of my heart. You are the bravest bird I know. I’m so glad we’re almost home.” He pitched the apple core into the woods. A short amount of time later, the line of trees protecting the glade came into view.

Ignis sat up in the cart upon seeing the cusp of his home. He felt excitement, and worry, and hopped out of the side of the cart to fly ahead. Gladio smiled as his husband flew off. His sudden departure rocked the cart, causing Solis to fall over with an indignant 'Da!'. Gladio slowed to scoop his son into his arms, holding him in a sitting position so he could look around at their home.

“C'mon, littlest bird, let's go find your Papa."

Ignis was more than thankful to see his home, for the most part, unharmed. Aulea was lying beside his uncle's grave in a sunny patch. His tree was whole and hearty. He immediately swooped into the lake, and surfaced laughing, and soaked. He panted, and cried out in a jubilant noise, before flopping into the long grass.

Gladio led Noctis and the cart into the glade and left it by the cottage. He unhitched Noctis, who trotted over to nuzzle and lie with Aulea in the sun.

“She broke out of her enclosure, I'm so relieved." He said to Solis. The infant squealed in Gladio's arms and clapped his hands together excitedly. "Mmm, we're all happy to be home." He shifted Solis in his hands, supporting the infant with one hand under his neck and chin, the other between his legs and under his belly. He zoomed him over to where Ignis had flopped in the grass, as if Solis were flying. Solis cackled and giggled as he whizzed through the air. They did circles around Ignis, until Gladio dropped to his back beside his husband, Solis on his belly. "I love you, my little birds. Welcome home."

Ignis giggled loudly and burrowed his toes into the earth. No more hard stone beneath him, just his blessed grass. He rolled onto his side as Gladio dropped beside him and wrapped his arm over him.

“I've never been happier to return, my dearest. Never." Solis flapped his arms as if he was trying to fly and seemed a bit perturbed as to why it wasn’t working. Gladio turned his head to look at Ignis, the biggest smile on his face.

“It feels amazing to be back, baby. The glade is just so... peaceful. I love our home." He turned to look down at his annoyed son, and he wrapped his large hands around Solis's chest, and lifted him back into the air over their heads. "You don't have big boy feathers yet, littlest bird. I think Papa should take you up to your nest while I clean out our home." Ignis agreed with a small nod.

“Wonderful idea, Gladio, though...May I have Spero's shell, and feather? I wish to keep them in my tree." He stood, and walked back over to the cart to retrieve a sling to carry Solis in. "Gladio, where do you intend to keep that sword?"

“Of course, baby." Gladio stood and followed Ignis back to the cart, Solis tucked in his arms. He nuzzled his son's face with his own, completely in love with their child. Solis giggled, his father's beard tickling his face. He laid Solis back down in the blankets in the cart, and removed his father's sword, leaning it against the side of the cart. "I think I'll leave it in Noctis and Aulea's enclosure, that way it'll be close, but not in our faces." He moved to the head of the cart, and carefully extricated a bundle of silk. He opened the flaps, and inside was Spero's feather nestled in the bit of shell.

Ignis nodded in agreement to the sword's planned placement. His breath hitched as he saw the dark shell and red feather. He fixed the sling over his chest, and carefully scooped the items up. "He truly was a beautiful child..." Ignis muttered aloud, seemingly to himself, as he stroked his fingers over the items in his hands. He touched them gingerly as if they would disappear at any moment. Gladio nodded sadly.

“Like his brother, like his father." He gently grasped Ignis's chin in his fingers, and tilted his head up, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "The bravest, strongest bird I know," he repeated from earlier. Ignis shook his head.

“No, darling. If that were true, I would have both of my children." He leaned to scoop Solis up, and traded him for the feather and the shell, leaving them behind for the time being. "I shall move them while he's sleeping. I would...prefer he forgets him..."

"Ignis... I..." Gladio looked down at his feet for a moment, shame burning his ears. His gaze lifted to the giant sword resting against the cart, and then back up to Ignis' big green eyes, dangerous resolve in his own. "With my father's sword and a shield, I could go back for him. I'll cut down everyone in the palace, and bring him home.”

Ignis looked directly into his spouse's eyes and shook his head.

“No, my darling. You aren't that man anymore. And that isn't the life I want for either of you." His voice was soft, but firm, ending the idea in its roots.

Gladio’s face shifted with a myriad of emotions, but settled on grief, eyes watering with unshed tears.

“Life will never be the same without him..." He pulled away from Ignis and turned towards the cottage. "I'm gonna get started. Just call out for me if you need anything."

Ignis took Gladio's words harshly, and walked away from him without a response, settling Solis, and flapping up to the nest. Life would be the same. It had to be. He had to make it, for Solis. For himself. Solis could feel his father's frustration and pawed at his chest as he settled down into the nest.

“No, little darling." He slipped him out of the sling and sat him against a pillow in the nest. The silk seemed no worse for wear, despite their time away.

“Ba!" Solis waved his hand at Ignis' stomach. Ignis closed his eyes and sighed.

“No, darling. No baby. Just us."

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis had tried, so hard. They had been home but a week, and he tried his damnedest to return to a normal life. Solis helped, Gladio helped, but he still found himself flying up to his nest to spend time holding Spero's feather and shell. The child he lost. He, his husband, and his child sat by the lake.

Gladio sat with his knees partially drawn up, his arms rested loosely on top of them, hands clasped together. He looked out over the water, orange and red shimmered across the surface as the sun sank on the horizon. Solis wouldn't stop fidgeting in Ignis' lap, drawing his attention from the water to his son.

“Solis, what's wrong?"

“Ba!"

Ignis’ brow furrowed. Solis had stopped asking for his baby brother, so to hear him babble his word for it again poured salt in Ignis’ wounds. Gladio watched his husband’s face pinch in pain.

“Solis...” Ignis implored quietly.

“BA!" The infant cried again and smacked his tiny hand against Ignis' chest.

Gladio forced a smile at Ignis, as he often had this past week, trying to keep the mood light. Trying to keep his husband on the ground where they could be together, instead of isolating himself in his nest.

"Littlest bird, be nice to your Papa. Are you trying to tell him bye?" He looked from his child back to Ignis, hoping Solis wasn’t asking to see their lost child again.

Ignis’ hair feathers narrowed back, and he spoke quietly. Someone was close, and Solis managed to hear it before Ignis had.

"Take Solis for me, Gladio."

“Ba!" Solis seemed to only be growing more excitable, frantically trying to get out of Ignis' grasp.

Gladio looked immediately alarmed at his husband’s shift, but took the baby anyway, and balanced him on his shoulder. He craned his neck to look into Solis' eyes; they looked so much like his sister's.

“What is it, light of my heart?"

Could Talcott have come to visit them?

"Ba! Ba, Ba, Ba!!"

Ignis stood without giving Gladio further information and moved swiftly to the edge of the trees with a hop, and two graceful flaps of his wings. His avian legs carried him soundlessly as he exited the glade.

He saw a sight he dreamt of, but never thought would come. Prompto, and the most precious parcel. His Spero sat in a sling around his chest. He had two large bags slung over his back and was still somehow managing to bounce the baby.

"Oh, thank the Gods! I don't even know how I found you, but Spero seemed to know the way!" The young man sounded exhausted. Ignis let out a happy cry, loud enough for Gladio to hear as he ran over to Prompto. He took Spero out of the sling and held him to his chest.

“Gladio!" He cried out again, as overjoyed tears spilled helplessly down his cheeks.

Gladio cautiously trailed Ignis, not wanting to put Solis in danger; that was, until he heard his husband's joyous cry.

“Iggy?!" He took off at a jog, one hand behind Solis’ head, another under his bottom, Solis smacking at his shoulder as if to spur him on faster. He broke through the trees, and ground to a halt at the scene before him. "Prompto?" He looked confused, until his eyes lifted to his husband, and found the auburn-feathered child in his arms. "Spero!"

“BA!" Solis shouted. Gladio nearly tripped, trying to move too fast to join his husband's side.

"My sweet darling, you've come home to your family." Ignis’ voice wavered as he sobbed and bowed his head to press kisses to his baby. "I don't care how, I'll fight the world for you, little one. I'll fight Ardyn himself, as I should have then."

"That...that won't be a problem..." Prompto chimed in quietly. "Can I set these down, and rest a bit? I'll fill you guys in."

Gladio wrapped his free arm around Ignis, bringing Solis within range of Spero.

“Ba!" Solis yelled excitedly, and nearly threw himself out of Gladio's grasp so he could paw and hug at his brother. Gladio blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from his eyes.

“Welcome home, Spero." He gulped a shuddered breath, and then looked to Prompto. "Of course, here, if someone can take Solis, I'll carry your bags."

"I will!" Prompto volunteered excitedly. "I've missed the little fluff" He set his bags down and accepted the baby. Solis held an arm out to Spero, his little face twisted in frustration at being pulled from his sibling so soon.

“Here, follow me, Prompto." Ignis sniffled away his tears and shifted Spero to his shoulder as he walked back into the glade. His hold was obviously overprotective of the infant. He led Prompto beyond the ring of trees and stopped to smile back at him. "Welcome to our home, Prompto. Remember how I described it to you? It feels so long ago.”

Gladio followed along behind them, easily toting Prompto’s bags. Spero watched him from over Ignis’ shoulder, a relaxed expression on his little face. Gladio couldn’t help but stare in wonder, a dopey smile curling at the corners of his mouth. The bright green eyes peeking over Ignis’ shoulder held him in their sway, until finally the baby smiled, and Gladio grinned from ear to ear.

Solis cooed excitedly, grabbing at Prompto’s face to give him kisses. Prompto made kissy noises at Solis, as he looked around.

“Wooooow....Iggy...this is...beautiful...." He spun, to try to take in the glory of the glade. The lake, their cabin, his wonderful tree with his nest. Ignis looked over his shoulder at Gladio and shot him a smile. Completely elated, and the happiest Gladio had seen him since their wedding. He walked over to his uncle’s grave while Prompto looked around. The new grass growing over it is made it harder to tell the ground had been unsettled. He knelt in front of it and smiled.

“Uncle. This is Spero. This is...this is my lost baby. And Prompto, my friend who has brought him back to us. These...this is my family, Uncle." He stood and turned to Prompto. "Shall we go inside? You look exhausted."

“Mmhm, please. I'm so tired I could collapse right here."

Gladio had deep cleaned the cabin over the course of several days when they returned home, while Ignis spent his time trying to cope with his decision up in his nest. There were freshly washed linens on the bed, a vase of gladiolas on their small kitchen table, and a fresh batch of cinnamon cookies sitting on the counter. He had tried employing every tactic he could think of to put a smile on his husband's face. Nothing could compare to the smile Ignis gave him now that their family was complete.

He dropped Prompto's bags at the foot of the bed, and absently rubbed over the faded tattooed skin of his arms. He thought it might return to normal after Spero had been born, or maybe when they had finally returned home to their glade, but while the faded grey had perhaps turned slightly darker, it still looked old and dull, as though he'd had it for a lifetime instead of since their wedding day. He moved to pour the young blond a glass of water, though his gaze never truly left his husband and Spero, and offered it to Prompto in exchange for Solis.

Prompto accepted it with an appreciative little nod of his head and traded the baby for it.

“Solis, you're heavier than I remember!" The infant made a shocked gasp, which Prompto immediately emulated, sending the baby into a fit of giggles. He sipped at his water, which quickly turned to hungry gulps until the glass was more than half way empty. He set it back on the table as Ignis took the seat across from him, shifting Spero to lie in his arms. He glanced down at the infant and smiled sweetly at him.

“Gladio, could you fetch our children bottles before you sit, please?" He emphasized ‘our’ with a happy little giggle.

"Of course, Iggy. Milk for my baby birds coming right up." Gladio smiled, and cradled Solis against his chest. He was excited to see his sons interact, but first, refreshments for his whole family. He retrieved the pail of goat's milk, fresh from that morning, and poured two bottles while balancing Solis on his shoulder. He sat them on the stove top, letting them warm for a few minutes while he made hot tea for the adults, and transferred the plate of cookies from the counter to the table.

"Go on, Prompto. What's happened?" Ignis wiggled a finger in front of the baby to keep him focused. He looked up at Solis, his cherubic little face over his father's shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Spero has been crying non-stop. Ardyn was...Ardyn was awful about it, I think his voice was hurting him. Got terrible headaches, things like that. He said..." Prompto looked down at his hands. "He said he was gonna make you come back, if it meant he had to come out to the forest himself, and drag you kicking."

Gladio stood at the stove checking the temperature of the bottles when he froze. He looked over his shoulder to Prompto, and then to Ignis, unease clear on his face. He attached a nipple to a bottle and brought it to Ignis.

“He tried," he said quietly, "but I stopped them."

Guilt had gnawed away at his stomach for withholding part of the missive Ardyn had sent by falcon.

_Ignis, please return to the palace immediately, I need your assistance with Spero. I fear something may be wrong with him._

That was the moment he knew they would never truly be free from Ardyn, that the Emperor would never stop trying to keep his husband. And so he had prepared. Traps, trip wires, all designed to alert him of a hostile presence in the forest. The first time it was just two men, and Gladio had dispatched them efficiently, Ignis none the wiser. But just a few days ago, it had been an entire squad, and he had cut the lot of them down in a bloody haze of rage. He had kept it hidden from Ignis the first time, but when he came home, unable to completely cleanse the blood and gore from himself, there was no hiding it.

Ignis accepted the bottle and moved to hover it in front of Spero's mouth. Spero took immediately to it and drank hungrily. Ignis made a quiet warble of concern. What would stop Ardyn from seeking them out now that they had Spero?

“I had no idea..." Prompto replied, a pout on his lips. "M'so sorry."

“It wasn't your fault, Prompto." Ignis responded quietly. "Go on."

“I-I was caring for Spero, I was one of the only people he'd calm down a little bit for, and I went to get him this morning-" Prompto's words began to grow jumbled, as he sniffled, and tears began to slide down his face. "I'm sorry...Iggy...A-Ardyn's dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Gladio was just sitting down with Solis, the bottle of milk still in his hand, when Prompto told them that Ardyn was dead.

Ardyn was dead.

He didn't hear anything that came after as his world shifted with the Emperor's death. Gladio sagged in his chair, the relief the news brought flowed out of him, taking his strength. His reeling mind was brought back into focus by a tiny hand smacking at his chest, demanding his bottle of milk.

“Da!" He absently handed the bottle to Solis, who grabbed onto it with both hands, and all six of his avian toes. Gladio looked up at Ignis, hoping his husband felt as relieved as he did. As much as he wanted to comfort Prompto, he had no sympathy, or even empathy, for the Emperor's death.

Ignis’ jaw sat agape. Tears spilled over his cheeks as he looked down at the infant in his arms.

“Iggy? Are you okay?" Prompto asked, concern in his voice for his friend.

“He's mine." Ignis whispered out in a gasp. A fact, not a question.

"Wh-"

“He's mine. We get to keep Spero with us."

"Y-yeah! That's why I brought him! Who else would better raise him than his Papa?”

With Solis cradled comfortably in the crook of his arm, Gladio stood so he could hold his husband. Crouching by Ignis' side, he wrapped his free arm around his shoulders, and kissed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“We're free, little bird. We're finally free." He lowered his face, tears staining his own cheeks, and nuzzled the fluffy auburn feathers on the top of Spero's head. "Your daddies are so happy to finally have you home, hope of our hearts."

Ignis pulled Spero's bottle away for Gladio to love him and set it on the table. Spero looked up at Gladio with wide green eyes. He gurgled, frothy milk spilling from his lips, and smiled at him. He tried to grab at Gladio's hair, then only squeezed his hand in the air, apparently distracted by the movement. Gladio smiled sweetly down at the child who he has always thought of as his second son. He was about to say something, when Spero inhaled suddenly, and sneezed milk out onto him. Ignis burst into happy, melodious giggles when he looked up to his husband, whose face was now covered in milk spray. Gladio looked stunned for a moment, but then laughed.

“Oh, tiniest bird, you're just like your brother!" Solis just watched them all, sucking his bottle down like an expert. Gladio wiped his face off with the sleeve of his shirt

“Oh, little Spero, are you alright?!" Spero looked up at Ignis, then Gladio, and cooed.

“He really loves you guys..." Prompto smiled, watching the happy scene. "A-Anywho. I told the guards to not enter the bedchamber, by Ardyn's orders, so we should be okay for a-a day or...two..." His voice trailed off before he stammered quietly. "T-they're gonna think I killed them. I was the last person in the bedchamber-oh-oh Gods."

Gladio looked at Prompto, his expression soft with concern for the young man.

“No offense, Prompto, but I don't think anyone's gonna believe that you would be able to kill the Emperor and Gilgamesh, especially without a struggle."

Solis finished his bottle, and Gladio set it on the table. The baby immediately reached for the plate of cookies.

“Da!" Gladio chuckled, and grabbed a cookie, handing the whole thing to Solis; the infant nearly crumbled it in excitement as he brought the treat to his mouth.

Ignis sighed as he watched Solis demolish the cookie. He didn't approve, especially when he caught him with pieces sized small enough to choke on. He turned his attention back to Prompto when he saw Solis safely gumming half of the cookie.

“N-no like, with poison, I...there was blood, coming out of his mouth, and ears, and eyes...I..." Prompto lowered his voice and whispered. "I think Spero killed them." Ignis lifted the infant in his arms and wiped the errant milk from his face. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and rested him over his shoulder to burp him. He looked at Gladio, and motioned for a cloth for his shoulder, in case the baby burped up.

"Then he is already stronger than I was and completed what I started." Ignis commented quietly as he rubbed the baby’s back.

Gladio carried Solis, who was happily gumming and cooing at his cookie, over to a stack of wash cloths, and draped one over Ignis' shoulder. He kissed Spero's cheek, and then his husband's, before sitting back down with Solis.

“I don't think he meant to, look at him, he's just a baby." Gladio’s sons were a stark contrast to one another. Solis' dark feathers and red eyes, Spero's auburn fluff, and bright green eyes like Ignis. They were both beautiful, but more importantly, they both had good hearts. He could tell, just by looking into their little eyes. Ignis gently pat Spero's back, enjoying the feeling of his tiny hands pawing into his shoulder.

“No, but...he wanted to be with us. That much is evident." Ignis smiled softly at Prompto, a quiet plea to side with him.

“I-I mean yeah, obviously! The only way I could get him to quiet was to lay him in the bed you guys stayed in!"

"Spa!” Solis started babbling at Spero from Gladio's arms, and he moved the infant closer to his brother.

“Well, we're all very happy to have him home. And you too, Prompto. I think Ignis and I would agree, you're welcome to stay here with us as long as you want to." Gladio looked around the cabin, trying to mentally figure out how to make the small structure accommodate them all.

"Yes, of course!" Ignis happily agreed and stood with Spero to look around. "Hmm...perhaps...Spero and I could spend the night in my nest until we figure out suitable accommodations? We'll need a second nest for him anyway." Ignis still hadn't quite mastered the difference between a bassinet and a nest.

"Maybe I need to build the boys a crib... that's like a bigger wooden nest like Solis had at the palace. They could sleep in it together." Gladio carried Solis over to the kitchen sink to wash the cookie from Solis' hands and face, much to the infant's dismay. He huffed an indignant ‘Da!’ at first, but then cooed when Gladio scratched into his feathers for the last of the cookie bits.

“O-oh, I'm fine with just the floor, o-or maybe the grass outside?" Prompto gestured to the door.

“Nonsense, Prompto! You can share the bed with Gladio, he's plenty warm!" Again, Ignis was blind to the social awkwardness of offering his husband and bed to Prompto, though Prompto wasn't, as evidenced by the healthy flush on his cheeks.

Gladio was glad his back was to Ignis and Prompto as his ears reddened at Ignis' suggestion.

“We'll figure something out," he mumbled over his shoulder. Once he got Solis clean, he carried the baby over to Ignis, and looked at his husband with wide, amber eyes. “Little bird, can I hold Spero now?"

Ignis made a quiet warble as he stood to pass the little auburn feathered infant to his spouse and take their biological child instead. He smiled at the baby and cooed happily to him.

“Spero, would you like to go to your Daddy?" He glanced at Gladio as he asked and smiled warmly at him. As if there was any doubt he was truly the baby's father. Gladio smiled softly at Ignis, the most tender of expressions on his face, and then looked down at Spero.

"What do you think, tiniest bird? Are you ready to come see me?" He stepped close against Ignis as they exchanged babies, Solis for Spero. Solis made it difficult by grabbing at Spero with his avian feet. "Shh, you'll get your turn, littlest bird." Gladio cradled Spero gently in the crook of his arm, and before he even realized he was doing it, he started humming his mother's song to his second son, rocking him back and forth in his arm. He lowered his free hand to stroke Spero's fluffy auburn feathers, and he whispered. "I love you, tiniest bird. I always have, and I always will."

A tear spilled from his cheek, and onto Spero's forehead. He leaned his head down and kissed the tear from the baby's skin. As he did so, he could feel a familiar heat and tingle ripple across his skin. Ignis gasped as he watched Gladio press his lips to their second child. Across his skin, the tattoo marking their blessing began to darken again.

“Solis, darling, look! Daddy's a bird again, do you see his feathers?" Solis giggled excitedly and tried to get over to Gladio to pet him. Ignis assisted by moving close and wrapping an arm around his spouse. "The father of my children, hm?"

Gladio raised Spero up against his chest, nuzzling the feathers on the side of his head.

“All my little birds, I love you so much. I'm the luckiest man in all of Eos." He sniffled back more tears, slipping his arm around Ignis, and hugging his family close. Solis pawed at Gladio's arm, and gasped when he saw that their feathers were the same color.

"Da!" Hot tears spilled down Gladio's cheeks as he smiled and tried to kiss them all in turn.

"And we love you, Gladio. Don't we, boys?"

"DA!" Solis screamed, before Spero could get a word in edgewise. Spero yelled back, seemingly just thinking everyone was yelling, and he was damned well joining in. Ignis burst into warm, melodious giggles.

“I can't believe it-" Prompto started. "I can't believe you're all finally free, and safe. And together. I'm so glad I got to help."

Gladio laughed raucously and leaned to wipe his tears on Ignis' feathered shoulder.

“Silly baby birds. You are both so precious, and so loved." He turned to look at Prompto and waved the young man over to join in the familial love. "We wouldn't all be here together if not for your help, Prompto. All along the way, you were there for us. Thank you."

Prompto smiled, though it was tinged with sadness.

“Yeah! It's my pleasure. Iggy's...really the only person that showed me real kindness. Um...I'm gonna go...check out the lake. You guys enjoy yourselves!" He seemed to want to be by himself. Ignis pouted and broke away from his family.

"Prompto, what's wrong?" Prompto shook his head as he stood. "N-nothin, Iggy." His voice was only a raspy whisper, as he looked near tears. "I'll be back."

Gladio looked at Ignis, his heart heavy for the young man. He followed Ignis, quietly watching as Prompto stepped outside. "I can hang out in bed with the babies if you want to go talk to him, little bird. I think Solis and Spero would like a little one on one time together anyway." Spero cooed from Gladio's arms as if in agreement, kicking his little avian feet. Ignis responded with a quiet warble.

“Darling, I don't even know what to say..." He shook his head, and hugged Solis for comfort. "I...I don't even know if he has anywhere to go."

"What if... what if he moved into my old cottage? That way he'd be close, but still have his own space." He scratched his fingers into Ignis' neck feathers, trying to comfort his sweet husband.

“Truly? Would he be able to?"

“Mmhm. Maybe we all need full bellies, and a good night's sleep. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

“You're right, darling. Let me catch us some fish." He raised Solis to kiss his cheek and held him out to Gladio. "Do you think you can manage both?"

“‘Course. Go ahead, Iggy.” Ignis stole a kiss as Gladio took their older son and smiled at his spouse.

“I'll not be long, my love."

Gladio watched his husband leave, and settled on the bed with his two sons. He let Solis down first, the older infant better able to control his wiggling little body more than his recently born brother. Then he gently laid Spero down on his back beside him. Solis squealed in delight, wriggling around until he flipped onto his tummy, he half climbed onto his brother, his avian toes gripping Spero's scaly leg. Spero cooed and patted at Solis' head. Solis pulled himself closer, and Gladio had to assist before the infant accidentally plucked Spero's feathers out trying to get closer to him. Once positioned satisfactorily, Solis gave Spero a big, slobbery kiss on the cheek, and then started babbling at him. Solis would quiet for a few seconds, and Spero filled the silence with musical coos, and Gladio knew they were conversing. He laid along the bed, putting his body between the babies and the edge. He propped his head up in his hand, and just watched his sons, his heart full of love.

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis exited and spotted Prompto, who was sitting with his feet in the water of the lake. He sat next to him, settling his avian feet next to Prompto, and wrapping an arm around him.

“I just can't believe he's gone. I..." Prompto fidgeted with his hand, before continuing. "Ardyn took me as a spoil of war. I was a sharp shooter and managed to take out nearly an entire squad before Gilgamesh's squad found me." He snorted and continued as Ignis listened intently. "I was terrified. Gilgamesh felt like he was twice my size, and I had only heard horror stories of the great Emperor Izunia. Gil carried me to Ardyn himself, told him how many of his men I had killed. I thought I was gonna die." Ignis thumbed lazily over Prompto's arm.

“What happened?"

“Ardyn looked at me. Gods, his eyes were so piercing. He asked how I was so skilled so young. I told him I had to be, to survive. Guess he liked my answer, cause he had Gilgamesh put me in his caravan, and told me I'd never have to struggle again, so long as he lived. Guess...I thought he'd live longer...guess that's what I get for falling in love with him." Ignis cooed quietly, as he continued to listen. He nodded, goading Prompto to continue. "Gods, Iggy, what am I gonna do? I have no family, no money. I. I took some clothes for me and Spero. Some small stuff to sell. I couldn't carry a lot..."

“Well. For the time being, we'll make some dinner. You're safe here, Prompto. Our children love you, as do we." Prompto smiled and raised a hand to rub at his eyes. He turned his head, and kissed Ignis' cheek.

“Love you too, Iggy. Thanks..."

“Thank -you.-" Ignis decided against offering the cabin at the time being. Prompto seemed lonely enough, an isolated cabin may not have been a salve.

“Lemme know how I can help, okay?"

"Nothing to help with, Prompto. You've done so much for me already." Ignis scooted back and stood. He hopped, and took flight, swooping close to the water and grasping two fish in his talons. Prompto watched, enamored, as Ignis returned. He flapped by Prompto, before pouting, realizing he couldn’t land with fish held in his feet. He nodded his head towards the cabin. "Ask Gladio for the fish bowl, please!"

“Okay!" Prompto hopped up and ran towards the cabin. "Gladio! I need the-" He opened the door, and immediately noticed the babies on the bed. "Oh my -Gods.-"

The babies were babbling, cooing, and giggling. Gladio looked over his shoulder at Prompto with a smile.

“Hmm?"

“Da!" Solis patted at Gladio when he realized his father wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. "Da!!"

“I'm sorry, littlest bird!" He turned his attention back to Solis, nodding his head as though following along with their conversation. Prompto tried to not disturb them, and instead searched for the bowl by himself. He searched for a few minutes before finally asking.

“Gladio, Iggy said he's needs a fish bowl."

Gladio looked over his shoulder and pointed. "It’s a metal bowl, on a shelf under the sink. Do you want to watch these two, and I'll help Ignis?"

"O-oh Gods, yes please. Babies I can do, fish guts I cannot." Prompto hurried to the side of the bed, ready to take Gladio's spot. "Have they been good?"

"Yeah, they're pretty stinkin' cute." Gladio grinned at his sons. “You have to watch out for this one though, he's shifty, and an attention hog."

“Da!"

Gladio tickled his fingers into Solis' side as the infant yelled for him. “Littlest bird! You can't have all of Daddy's attention all the time!" He slipped out of bed quickly, allowing Prompto to take his place, and retrieved the fish bowl. "Be back in a bit. Solis, Spero, be good for your Uncle Prompto."

Prompto climbed into bed with the babies, immediately falling into place playing peekaboo with them. Gladio ducked out the door, closing it behind him. He walked towards the lake and called for his husband.

“Iggy?"

Outside, Ignis was still hovering by the lake, and looked quite relieved when he spotted his spouse.

“Over here, my sweet!"

Gladio smiled as soon as his eyes landed on his husband and he jogged over to him.

"Sorry, little bird, didn't mean to make you wait." He held the bowl up for Ignis to drop the fish into, placed it on the ground, and then spread his arms to pluck his husband from the sky. Ignis practically flopped into his husband's arms with a happy giggle.

"My darling, I'll need to catch more fish if we intend to feed three adults -and- your children." He wrapped his arms around Gladio and nosed him. Gladio pulled Ignis into his chest, a big grin on his face, eyes soft with love.

“Can't a guy kiss his husband first?" He tilted his head to press their lips together in a lingering kiss.

"Mn..." Ignis parted his lips, taking Gladio's lower lip between his, and releasing it. He let out a happy little coo, and nuzzled Gladio again. "The father of my children." He smiled contently. Their happy family.

Gladio’s fingers wiggled up under Ignis's feathers, a happy noise escaping his lips as they loved on each other.

“That I am. And the three of you are my sweet little birds. I've never been so happy in my entire life, Iggy. I love you." He dropped to his knees, and laid Ignis down in the soft grass beneath them, lowering himself gently over his husband. He nosed Ignis's cheek, and then kissed his neck. "Mmm, I've missed you, baby."

Ignis cooed and giggled the moment Gladio's lips touched his neck.

“Darling, please." Despite his pleading, a wide smirk was across his lips. He wrapped his legs around his spouse’s and raised a hand to pet over his hair. "We have a guest."

Gladio pressed sucking kisses along Ignis' neck to the hollow of his throat, and then across his collarbone.

“Mmhmm, and he's in there having fun with the babies. So, I'm gonna take advantage of a few free minutes to love up my husband in our beautiful glade."

Ignis’ avian toes curled at the affection. His feathers shifted to allow Gladio in, a clear sign of his arousal. He angled his head back to expose his neck to Gladio.

"I-I suppose it will be an increasingly rare occasion with two children." He rubbed his thigh against the side of Gladio's leg.

“Oh, little bird...” Gladio moaned softly against Ignis’ skin, pressing a line of kisses up the column of his neck, and under his jaw. “I love you, Iggy. I love you so much.” He slipped his hand between Ignis’ recently shifted feathers, fingers gliding over the sensitive flesh of his husband’s pelvis and inner thighs. His breath and hand were warm on Ignis’ skin, and he smiled as he kissed up to his ear. “This is probably how we’re going to have to make love from now on, little bird. Under the sun and stars.”

Ignis let out an aroused warble at the feeling of his husband's breath on his skin.

"That's fitting, darling. Where we shared our vows..." He wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck and held him close. "Spirits -above,- I love you...we are free."

Gladio’s large, strong hand closed around Ignis’s length.

“I wish we could take our time...” He pressed their lips together to swallow Ignis’ noises as his hand stroked up and down his husband’s cock. “I love you too, little bird. We’re home, we’re all home.”

Ignis whimpered into his partner’s mouth. It had been so long since they had been intimate, Ignis' cock was already fully erect. He parted from the kiss and nuzzled his spouse.

“Which means more of this again, yes?" He bucked into Gladio's hand, already needy. Gladio was too busy kissing his way back down Ignis’ throat to respond, grinding his own erection into his husband’s thigh as his mouth engulfed one of his nipples. His tongue was hot against Ignis’ flesh as he flicked the tip over the hard nub, and along the metal piercing. He slowly jerked Ignis off, wishing he’d had the foresight to bring lube.

Ignis had to release his hold on Gladio with a hand to cover his mouth and stifle himself. He tossed his head back at the feeling of Gladio teasing his nipple, the sensation still causing an aroused warble despite his efforts to quiet himself. He pulled his hand away only to beg his spouse.

“Darling, please, faster!"

“Mnm, Iggy!” His husband’s moans and pleasured noises never failed to make him rock hard and aching. Gladio knew it wouldn’t take much friction for him to come while listening to Ignis’ sultry voice. He fumbled to free himself from his pants while he thumbed over Ignis’ head, using the precome welling at his tip to lubricate his hand. He pumped faster, unable to withstand Ignis’ demand even if he wanted to.

Ignis’ feathers fluffed out as he continued to awkwardly buck in an effort to expedite his orgasm.

“Gladio~!" He sang out his husband's name, finally giving in and allowing himself to make the noises he knew drove him wild, even if he didn't mean for them to. "Gladio, darling!"

“O—oh, Ig-hnngh!” Gladio’s hand pumped faster, trying to provide Ignis with the release he needed while frotting himself against his husband’s feathered thigh. His lips found Ignis’ other nipple, sucking the sensitive flesh and the adornment both into his mouth alike. His affections were wet and sloppy, his movements becoming more desperate as he rushed towards the edge of orgasm.

Ignis tossed his head back, his noises growing more desperate as his orgasm grew close.

“Dar-darling-oh my Spirits, Gladio, please, I'm going to-a-aah!" He covered his mouth to stifle a loud, relieved sounding moan as his shaft twitched, and his seed spilled over Gladio's hand.

Ignis’ pleasured cries pushed Gladio over the edge. He came hard into Ignis’ feathers, muscle memory keeping his hand and hips moving until they were both finished.

“Little bird... oh my little bird, you’re so incredibly beautiful...” Gladio slid to Ignis’ side, mindful to not crush his husband beneath his weight. He pulled Ignis into his arms, stroking his feathers with his clean hand. “I love you, Ignis. I love our family. I love our home. You... little bird, I can’t thank you enough.” He shook his head, long dark hair fanning around him. He didn’t have the words to adequately express his feelings, so he just hugged Ignis tighter. Ignis only managed to respond in quiet, disoriented warbles, his orgasm strong enough to throw him for a loop. It took him a solid moment as Gladio snuggled him close to be able to respond.

"Thank me for what...?"

“For being my world, for changing my life. For trusting me that day I found you in that trap.” He kissed the side of Ignis’ face, feeling emotional, and vulnerable. “For loving me... for our sons... for -everything-.” A tear escaped his eye, trickling down his cheek and into his beard. Ignis smiled, though he was obviously very sleepy post orgasm, and only partially listening.

“Our sons...Mm..." Ignis snuggled into Gladio and yawned. "Perhaps I should take a nap with our sons..."

Gladio chuckled, and nuzzled Ignis’ cheek.

“Mmhmm, you should. Bet they’re all in our bed, just waiting for you.” He pushed up, dipping his hand in the lake beside them to wash away the traces of their bliss. He nestled the fish bowl into Ignis’ hands, easily lifted his husband into his arms, and carried him back home.

Ignis looked as if he may doze off at any moment. His head nodded as he struggled to remain awake.

“Mm...just a small nap...just while dinner is cooking. Just...to rest with the babies." He yawned again and nuzzled his face against Gladio. Gladio tiptoed into their cabin, and sure enough he was right. Prompto lay asleep along the edge of the bed. Solis and Spero lay side by side, little arms splayed over each other. Their little legs touched, and there at the end, their little avian toes were curled together, intertwined. He leaned Ignis to allow him to set the fish bowl on the table and carried him to the bed. Gladio was tall enough that he could lean across Prompto and the babies and set Ignis down on the other side.

“I love you,” Gladio whispered.

"Love you too..." Ignis managed to mutter unconsciously as Gladio set him down. The babies seemed to stir at Ignis' very presence, cooing happily in their sleep. A smile spread across his lips as he quietly cooed back and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
